Sorcellerie et incompréhensions
by Destrange
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la vie difficile des habitants de notre école de magie préférée. Entre particularités et quiproquos, ni les élèves, ni les professeurs ne sont épargnés. Nouvelles à chute !
1. Sommaire

Bonjour à tous !

Les OS commencent à s'accumuler dans ce recueil. Je rassemble tous ces OS ici car ils sont courts, bien souvent écrits en temps limité (lors des nuit FoF) et se terminent régulièrement par une chute. Mais comme les personnages et le style varient, je me doute que vous ne voulez pas tous les lire. Voici un petit sommaire pour vous guider directement vers ce qui peut vous intéresser.

Chapitre 1 :

C'est le sommaire. Suivez un peu ! ^^

Chapitre 2 : Hermione

Quelqu'un semble narguer Hermione et lui envoie des messages. Miss Granger enquête.

Chapitre 3 : Argus Rusard

Après la fuite des Jumeaux (tome 5) les étudiants mènent une rébellion. Pauvre Rusard !

Chapitre 4 : Severus Rogue

Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la réserve d'ingrédients du terrible professeur. Poudlard tremble, avec raison !

Chapitre 5 : Théodore Nott

Un nouveau prof de potion soit. Mais qui trouve Potter compétent !? (début du tome 6)

Chapitre 6 : Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore

Discussion « bienveillante » au sujet de la sécurité du survivant. (tome 6)

Chapitre 7 : Sybille Trelawney, Albus Dumbledore

L'entretien d'embauche du point de vue de Sybille.

Chapitre 8 : Abelforth Dumbledore

Le pauvre Abe s'est encore fait avoir par son frère ^^

Chapitre 9 : Les Maraudeurs

Se préparent pour aller à une soirée à thème

Chapitre 10 : Fred Weasley, Minerva McGonagall

Fred est fatigué + Minerva est furieuse = interro surprise

Chapitre 11 : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

Discussion stratégique pour protéger la pierre philosophale

Chapitre 12 : Salazar Serpentard

Il n'y avait pas que du bon en lui mais pas que du mal non plus.

Chapitre 13 : Olivier Dubois

Survivre au départ de son mentor. Pauvre Olivier !

Chapitre 14 : Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

Regulus construit son avenir, Sirius est incorrigible, Remus, eh ben, c'est Remus ^^

Chapitre 15 : Gilderoy Lockhart, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue

Lockhart fait des propositions de créatures à étudier en classes de défense, car après tout, c'est lui le spécialiste.

Chapitre 16 : Mr Barjow

Mr Barjow vieillit. La reprise de la guerre est bonne pour les affaires mais les risques sont de plus en plus éprouvants.

Chapitre 17 : La Gazette

Fudge et la Gazette sont forcés de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort. mensonges et propagande en perspective.

Chapitre 18 : pairing soft Harry / ?

Harry découvre les courbes finement sculptées de... surprise (rating T ! )

Chapitre 19 : les Maraudeurs

Préparation et déroulement de l'opération "Colère Rouge" contre les Serpentard pour venger l'honneur de la maison Gryffondor.

Chapitre 20 : Dudley Dursley

Dudley a mûri, fait du droit et passe un entretien d'embauche, avec à la clef, une surprise plus ou moins agréable...

Chapitre 21 : Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue

Lucius et Severus discute d'un sujet tabou, les problèmes de financement de la guerre.

Chapitre 22 : Fred et George Weasley

Les jumeaux s'amusent à rentrer discrètement chez leur professeurs de défense pour tout un tas de raisons.

Chapitre 23 : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard

Les deux Fondateurs partent en guerre ensemble malgré leurs désaccords.

Chapitre 24 : Argus Rusard

Notre pauvre Rusard n'en peut plus. Il tente de convaincre Dumbledore par courrier qu'il faut restaurer les supplices corporels...

Chapitre 25 : OC

A la recherche des plus noirs secrets de Poudlard... on trouve...

Chapitre 26 : OC, Maraudeurs

Qui a le plus souffert des Maraudeurs? Les professeurs? Les Serpentard? Rusard? Non : les préfets de Gryffondor !

Chapitre 27 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard

Un vampire s'est installé sur le domaine de la famille Serpentard...

Chapitre 28 : Fleur Delacourt, OC

Fleur a dix ans et va acheter sa première baguette avec sa mère et sa grand-mère

Chapitre 29 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard, OC

Salazar revient en Angleterre en passant par la France. Vous connaissez l'hospitalité française? Salazar pas encore !

Chapitre 30 : Irma Pince

La bibliothécaire ne règne pas seulement les ouvrages de Poudlard. Elle daigne parfois guider quelques étudiants tout en restant dans l'ombre

Chapitre 31 : Charlie Weasley

Charlie se résigne à accepter une corvée qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Pauvre Charlie :/

Chapitre 32 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard, OC

De retour du continent, Salazar revient sur les terres de sa famille et les découvre dévastées...

Chapitre 33 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard

Salazar est en fuite. Pour échapper aux soldats moldus, il choisit de passer par les marécages qu'il connait si bien.

Chapitre 34 : Severus Rogue

Rogue est chargé de tenir Ombrage à l'œil et ce qu'il découvre est terrifiant...

Chapitre 35 : Voldemort, Nagini

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'en peut plus. Les incompétents qui l'entourent auront sa mue. Nagini lui propose de prendre des vacances.

Chapitre 36 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard

Salazar se rapproche du bois de Poufsouffle et s'arrête dans une auberge.

Chapitre 37 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor

Salazar tente de manipuler ce mercenaire agaçant.

Chapitre 38 : Norbert Dragonneau, Rubeus Hagrid

Première rencontre de nos adorateurs de monstres préférés. Grand moment d'émotion pour Hagrid qui rencontre son idole.

Chapitre 39 : Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore

Discussion de stratégie militairo-magique pendant le tome 6. Rogue est pessimiste et Dumbledore est optimiste mais il explique exactement pourquoi... L'un des textes les plus déjantés que j'ai écrit.

Chapitre 40 : Horace Slughorn

Répartition des maraudeurs et compagnie du point de vue du directeur de Serpentard

Chapitre 41 : Albus Dumbledore, Augustus Roockwood

Dumbledore trouve que la jeune recrue du département des Mystères travaille trop donc il l'aide à adopter un chat pour lui changer les idées. Ce synopsis parait tellement bizarre en le relisant xD

Chapitre 42 : Severus Rogue

Severus Rogue adolescent soigne ses traumatismes grâce à l'occlumencie

Chapitre 43 : Severus Rogue

Severus se prépare pour ses premiers cours. Un seul but : inspirer le terreur

Chapitre 44 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor

Salazar traqué par Gryffondor, l'attend tranquillement dans l'auberge d'Helga

Chapitre 45 : (déplacé sur le recueil "Le mage exilé") Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor

Gryffondor s'explique et propose une alliance à Salazar et aux enfants Black

Chapitre 46 : Severus Rogue, Luna Lovegood

Severus initie Luna aux mantras magiques pendant l'année des ténèbres

Chapitre 47 : Luna Lovegodd

En pleine nuit, Luna étudie les Nargoles et recrute des professeurs pour l'aider.

Chapitre 48 : fratrie Weasley

Toute la famille Weasley se rend au théâtre...

Chapitre 49 : Fred et Georges

Les jumeaux (encore enfants) ont volé la baguette de leur père. Le Terrier tremble !

Chapitre 50 : Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

Réunion bienveillante entre collègues qui s'adorent x)

Chapitre 51 : Fred et Georges

Les Jumeaux proposent une aide bienveillante pour une Hermione surmenée

Chapitre 52 : Phineas Nigellus Black, Albus Dumbledore

Phineas critique (un peu comme d'habitude en fait) mais cette fois-ci l'heure est grave

Chapitre 53 : Fleur Delacourt, fratrie Weasley

Un petit déjeuner délicieux

Chapitre 54 : Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore

Le directeur vient une nouvelle fois proposer le poste de défense


	2. Reboucler

Bonjour, première participation à une nuit FoF. J'avoue que les contraintes horaires et thématiques ont été très déroutantes. J'ai tout de même réussi à terminer selon les délais. Je ne sais pas trop comment juger le résultat d'une écriture aussi frénétique. Vous verrez bien.

* * *

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 103ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Physique" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Reboucler :

« Premier cours de la rentrée. Deux heures de potions avec les Serpentard ! s'exclama Ron. Ça va être absolument atroce !

— Vois le côté positif Ron. Rogue ne pourra pas encore nous enlever des points puisque personne n'en a gagné pour le moment, tenta Hermione pour le rassurer.

— Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera bien un moyen de nous torturer quand même, intervint Harry avec optimisme. Combien tu paries qu'il me mettra en retenue dès la première demi-heure ?

— N'exagère pas. Si tu ne le provoques pas, il n'arrivera rien. Heureusement, j'ai appris tout le livre de cette année par sécurité. Et puis ce ne sont que deux heures. Après nous pourrons nous détendre avec le cours de métamorphose.

— Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour pouvoir se détendre avec les cours de McGonagall ! répliqua Ron. J'espère juste que les cours de ce Lupin seront mieux que ceux de Lockhart. »

Les Gryffondor venaient d'arriver aux cachots et se postèrent avec désespoir devant la porte. Ils étaient tous arrivés en avance, sauf Neville ! Les Serpentard n'avaient pas pris cette peine. Seul Nott était présent.

Neville arriva en courant et s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la porte à l'heure exacte. Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée et son visage se barra d'un sourire affreux.

« En retard Londubat, cinq point en… Mais non, j'oubliais. Je ne peux pas encore retirer de points à Gryffondor. Entrez le temps que je réfléchisse à une punition appropriée. »

Les Gryffondor entrèrent dans l'obscure salle qui ne leur avait pas manqué. Hermione s'installa avec Neville pour éviter d'aggraver la situation du maladroit. Hermione sortit ses affaires rapidement et les disposa avec une précision rigoureuse. Maniaque aurait dit Harry avec un sourire, absolument cinglée aurait dit Ron avec tact, parfaite aurait dit Hermione avec fierté. Elle prépara son parchemin pour prendre des notes, indiqua la date et attendit que Rogue donne le sujet du jour.

Soudain un phénomène étrange. Une écriture serrée apparue sur son parchemin.

 _Bonjour Hermione, il faut que tu rassures Neville car le professeur Rogue va mentir. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall et il n'a pas le droit de le faire._

« Londubat, vous m'écrirez 20 centimètres de parchemin sur les usages des entrailles de crapaud dans les potions de guérison. »

Hermione, encore surprise, fit le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle chuchota à son voisin horrifié de ne pas croire la menace. Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre.

« Nous aurons le plaisir de disséquer votre bestiole de compagnie au prochain cours sur les potions antalgiques. »

Neville regarda Hermione et lui demanda si elle était sûre. Elle mentit en lui répondant par l'affirmative. Il sembla à peine soulagé.

Elle se concentra, pour la première fois de sa vie, sur autre chose que le professeur pendant un cours. Comment ce parchemin avait-il pu prévoir l'attitude de Rogue. C'était juste impossible !

Au milieu du cours, de nouveau, des mots apparurent :

 _Empêche Ron de jeter des yeux de salamandres dans sa potion._

Elle fit aussitôt le rapprochement avec la recette de la potion qu'ils étaient censés préparer. Il fallait utiliser des yeux de serpents à sonnette. Les yeux des deux créatures étaient différents mais jamais Ron ne pourrait les distinguer. Il fallait faire vite. Elle déchira, la mort dans l'âme, un bout de parchemin, écrivit les descriptions et demanda à Neville de le passer au futur fautif. Celui-ci hésita longuement car Rogue leur tournait autour.

Ron reçut le parchemin. Harry le pressa d'ajouter les yeux dans la potion. Ron compta les cinq yeux sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Il les jeta dans la potion pendant que Harry touillait rageusement. Ron déroula enfin le parchemin mais c'était trop tard, une fumée violette se dégagea du chaudron. Rogue arriva aussitôt avec un sourire satisfait.

« Reconnaissance des ingrédients de premier cycle. Programme de première année. Une retenue pour vous demain soir Weasley. Ainsi que Potter qui ne l'a pas empêché. »

Hermione était hallucinée. C'était impossible ! Elle savait qu'on pouvait ensorceler des parchemins à distance mais rien de comparable. La personne savait ce qui se passait. Soit elle provoquait les événements, soit elle les devinait. Mais aucune de ses suppositions n'avait de sens car Hermione refusait de croire à la divination.

Cela se reproduisit en sortant de cours :

 _Récupérer le Poufsouffle de première année qui s'est perdu au deuxième étage._

Hermione insista pour faire un détour et rassura l'enfant qui s'était perdu. Elle chargea Harry et Ron de l'accompagner en cours de Sortilèges. Elle voulait absolument arriver en avance pour parler de ce phénomène extraordinaire avec le professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Hermione voulut parler mais elle fut aussitôt coupée.

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous faire suivre plusieurs cours à la fois Miss Granger.

— Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial !

— Il faut que cela reste secret car l'objet que je vais vous confier est dangereux. Voici un retourneur de temps, dit-elle en sortant une chaîne d'or à laquelle pendait un petit sablier. Il vous permettra de remonter le temps.

— Mais mais professeur, c'est absolument impossible ! Cela défie toutes les lois de la **physique** et …

— La théorie est difficile à aborder même pour vous Miss Granger. Je vous suggère de faire une expérience ensemble. Nous allons bien nous amuser. »

L'enseignante passa la chaîne autour de son cou et de celui de son élève. Puis elle retourna trois fois le sabler !


	3. Le gondolier fou

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 103ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dense" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Le gondolier fou :

La fuite des Jumeaux Weasley avait été un soulagement. Ombrage et Rusard étaient à peu près satisfaits. Après avoir semé des feux d'artifices ignobles, après de multiples plaisanteries douteuses et enfin ce marécage, ils étaient partis. Comme ça : envolés, partis, débarrassés !

Ombrage n'avait pas encore obtenu l'autorisation pour son Argus adoré. Il voulait réutiliser les cachots et les chaînes abandonnées depuis longtemps. Les deux personnages les plus détestés de Poudlard comptaient bien faire ratifier leur projet par le ministre de la magie. Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-neuf était un projet ambitieux qui calmerait définitivement les troubles. Seulement voilà, au moment de l'envoyer, Rusard et Ombrage avait été appelés d'urgence au cinquième étage par un élève de confiance, le jeune Mafefoy. Il y avait eu une catastrophe ! Un couloir entier avait été transformé en marécage !

Heureusement la brigade inquisitoriale avait tout de suite réagi et capturé les deux coupables. Les jumeaux Weasley, encore eux ! Ils n'avaient pas tout de suite cherché à fuir. Ils attendaient fièrement. Leur fuite avait été un affront public pour la grande Inquisitrice mais ils étaient enfin partis. Ils avaient fui lâchement en appelant leurs balais volants.

Contrairement à ce qu'avaient cru Ombrage et Rusard, le départ des deux terreurs ne signifiait en rien la fin de leurs problèmes. Il avait déjà fallu reconstruire le bureau inquisitorial. Mais ils avaient aussi échoué à se débarrasser du marécage. Ils avaient tout essayé pour l'enlever : sortilèges de réduction, de disparition, d'expulsion, d'explosion, tout !

Ça n'aurait pas posé de problème si ce couloir n'était pas l'un des plus fréquentés. Les salles de métamorphoses, de sortilèges et de runes s'y trouvaient. Non seulement les professeurs concernés n'avaient été d'aucune aide pour enlever le marécage mais ils avaient été inflexibles. Ils conservaient leurs salles.

Ombrage les avait menacés de tout. Les professeurs s'étaient ligués, ils ne bougeraient pas à moins qu'elle ponde un décret d'éducation quelconque les forçant à changer de salle à cause d'un petit obstacle gênant le passage. Or Ombrage ne pouvait pas décemment demander à son délicieux ministre de valider un décret pareil. Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle admette son absence d'autorité sur Poudlard. Elle avait, en effet, fait croire qu'elle maîtrisait tout depuis qu'elle avait soi-disant renvoyé les deux principaux éléments perturbateurs. Si elle parvenait à renvoyer Potter, le ministre lui avait promis l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, pour contribution exceptionnelle et modernisation de l'éducation sorcière. Elle refusait d'admettre sa défaite. Les salles n'avaient donc pas changées, le couloir non plus.

Le grand perdant de l'histoire avait été Rusard. Une seule solution avait été trouvée. Flitwick avait proposé à Rusard d'employer une barge pour conduire les élèves aux différentes salles. McGonagall avait approuvé et immédiatement invoqué une embarcation à fond plat, ainsi qu'une perche pour Rusard.

Evidemment, Rusard n'avait pas trouvé la remarque de Flitwick très drôle. Il n'avait rien d'un fier gondolier vénitien. Ce travail stupide l'occupait presque toute la journée, l'empêchant de tenir à l'œil les affreux élèves. Ceux-ci en profitaient pour mener la vie dure à la Grande Inquisitrice.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Juste avant le couvre-feu, Rusard dû acheminer des étudiants pour qu'ils rentrent à la tour de Serdaigle. Quand il fit demi-tour avec sa fière embarcation et qu'il fut en plein milieu du marécage, il vit trois silhouettes sombres apparaître. Rusard leur cria de déguerpir et les menaça de mille tortures.

Loin d'être impressionnés, les trois étudiants sortirent des baguettes et jetèrent des sorts au Cracmol. Un sort de mutisme, évidemment, et un sort qui rendit l'embarcation de plus en plus **dense**. Rusard tenta tout ce qu'il put mais la barge était devenue si lourde que la perche était inutile. Il ne pouvait plus la bouger. Rusard passa donc la pire nuit de sa vie. Flitwick vint quand même le délivrer le lendemain matin en lui apportant un chausson aux pommes. Le professeur de sortilèges ne se rappelait sans doute pas que le concierge détestait les pommes. Maudite densité, maudites pommes, maudits sorciers !


	4. Une logistique défaillante

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 103ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Intrus" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Une logistique défaillante :

Rogue débarqua fou de rage dans la salle des professeurs en arrachant à moitié la porte. Minerva McGonagall qui corrigeait des copies, sursauta violemment et éclaboussa d'encre le magnifique devoir d'Hermione Granger. Filius Flitwick renversa sa tasse de thé avec un air effaré. Remus Lupin, encore fatigué par sa dernière transformation, eut la présence d'esprit de dégainer sa baguette magique et surtout de la baisser avant d'attaquer son estimé collègue.

Les autres réactions furent moins violentes. Chacun se fit tout petit pour ne pas subir les foudres du maître des potions. Allez savoir pourquoi, le résultat fut bien plus réussi pour Flitwick que pour Hagrid !

Severus Rogue parcourut du regard chacune des personnes de la pièce. L'un d'eux était forcément le coupable. Un par un, ils baissèrent les yeux devant le regard du directeur de Serpentard. Aucun n'osait poser la question. Pendant une bonne minute, personne ne pensa à briser le silence, jusqu'à ce que Pomona Chourave se fasse mordre par la plante carnivore de la fenêtre. En effet, sous le choc, elle avait oublié de poursuivre le massage qu'elle offrait à sa protégée. Cette dernière n'avait guère apprécié le manque d'attention.

Timidement, celui qui avait le moins d'instinct de survie dans la pièce osa demander ce qui était arrivé. Grossière erreur, Rogue explosa. L'imprudent, un certain Rubeus Hagrid, se ratatina. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la réserve d'ingrédients privée du professeur Rogue !

Apparemment, Rogue était déjà passé aux cuisines pour interroger les elfes. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien vu. Madame Bibine gémit. Si Rogue avait interrogé les elfes, ceux-ci seraient traumatisés et la qualité du prochain repas s'en ressentirait.

Le professeur Vector prévint qu'elle allait avertir l'infirmière à l'avance pour soigner les blessures du coupable. Toujours sous l'effet, de la colère, Rogue ne comprit pas et lui jeta un sort bien vicieux. Elle ne sortirait pas avant qu'il ait trouvé l'identité de **l'intrus** !

Rogue expliqua que sa réserve était protégée par de puissants sortilèges. Ceux-ci avaient été brisés, ce qui supposait avoir un certain talent. Quelques Serdaigle auraient peut-être réussi mais ils leur manquaient la puissance magique nécessaire. Les seuls suspects possibles étaient donc les enseignants.

Le professeur de potions séquestra ses collègues pendant deux bonnes heures. Il força les esprits, menaça, interrogea sans relâche. Il tenta de tromper, de détecter des sourires, quelque chose. Mais rien ! Minerva éclata finalement en sanglots, suppliant le coupable de se révéler. Albus le protégerait quand même. Personne ne crut Rogue lorsqu'il ajouta « Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée »

En fin de compte, le repas du soir avait commencé. Les étudiants étaient stupéfaits car tous les plats étaient plus ou moins ratés. Brûlés, mal dosé etc. Ron Weasley s'en était évanoui sous le choc. De plus, il n'y avait aucun professeur. Seul le directeur était présent. Celui-ci annonça aux étudiants qu'il partait aux renseignements. Il chargea les préfets de veiller à ce que le repas se déroule bien malgré la qualité de la nourriture.

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva en salle des professeurs, il découvrit une scène de désolation. Tous les enseignants étaient prostrés, suppliant l'impitoyable maître des potions.

Voir Rogue rappela à Dumbledore qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose.

« Severus mon garçon. Je n'ai pas pensé à te laisser une note tout à l'heure. Il y a eu une erreur de logistique chez mon fournisseur de sucreries. La cargaison mensuelle de bonbons au citron sera retardée d'une semaine. J'ai pris la liberté d'aller dans ta réserve pour emprunter de l'écorce de citron et m'en faire des infusions. J'en ai commandé immédiatement bien entendu. Severus ? Tout va bien mon garçon ? »

* * *

Comment dire ? Il se pourrait fortement que l'écriture de la grande Mirliton ait influencé la mienne. Les caractères de Rogue et Dumbledore sont OOC mais j'ai lu certaines de ses fic il y a peu de temps. Croyez-moi "La machine Infernale" vaut le détour !

 **Edit 10/01/2020** :

Ce texte a été réécrit dans le cadre d'un autre jeu du FoF. La seconde version est tournée de sorte que les premières lettres de chaque phrases forment une phrase. Elle donne un indice sur la chute (bon vous connaissez déjà la réponse) mais l'exercice était intéressant à tenter (même si j'ai pas mal grogné en me creusant la tête pour le faire xD ).

J'en ai profité pour améliorer et rendre les personnages plus fidèles au canon.

Si ça vous intéresse. L'OS est publié directement sur mon profil et porte le même nom "Une logistique défaillante"

A bientôt !


	5. Toujours un petit peu plus

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 103ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Plus" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Toujours un petit peu **plus** :

Théodore Nott était un étudiant travailleur, brillant et prometteur. Les enseignants étaient unanimes à son sujet. Il faisait la fierté de la maison Serpentard et bien entendu de la maison Nott. Ses résultats le plaçaient deuxième de la promotion derrière Hermione Granger. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se trouvaient même devant les Serdaigle. Leur promotion étaient donc assez particulière. Même en laissant de côté les Serdaigle, être second derrière Hermione reflétait déjà un sacré niveau.

Théodore était bien évidemment ambitieux, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Il avait tout de même pris conscience, qu'il ne pourrait pas détrôner cette fille. Toutefois, la compétition le motivait. Faire mieux qu'elle était devenu un véritable jeu pour Théodore. Une meilleure réponse, un détail de **plus** , une potion **plus** réussie. C'est pour cette raison que Théodore adorait les potions. Depuis la première année, les cours de potion étaient communs aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard. Les deux majors avaient donc développé une compétition acharnée. Les deux voulaient toujours **plus**.

Même si Rogue l'avait toujours odieusement avantagé. Nott était légèrement meilleur qu'Hermione dans cette matière. Evidemment, chaque potion était le prétexte pour un duel acharné. A la recherche du point de **plus**.

Aujourd'hui, Théodore savait qu'il ne serait **plus** , le **plus** avantagé. Pour la première fois, ils avaient changé de professeur de potions. Un certain Slughorn. Peu importe, Théodore lui montrerait à elle, cette Gryffondor teigneuse, qui est le **plus** fort ! pour le moment son filtre de mort vivante était prometteur. Le nouvel enseignant lui avait jeté un regard approbateur, avait confirmé sa filiation et promis de l'inviter un de ces soirs. Théodore l'avait remercié et s'était replongé dans sa potion, elle devait être parfaite, comme Hermione… heu non, **plus** qu'Hermione ! rectifia Théodore pour lui-même.

Comme à son habitude, il tendait l'oreille pour savoir comment la Gryffondor s'en sortait. Cette fois-ci nul reproche. Ce n'était pas Rogue. Des commentaires approbateurs. Cela ne l'informait guère **plus**.

Slughorn s'approcha de Potter. Apparemment, ce professeur appréciait bien **plus** les relations que le talent. Peu importe, car lui, avait les deux. Toutefois, Théodore manqua de s'étrangler quand ce vieux morse commença à complimenter la potion de Potter. Apparemment, celui-ci avait réussi à faire mieux qu'Hermione et surtout **plus** vite.

C'était le monde à l'envers ! Théodore échangea un regard avec Drago, celui-ci ne comprenait pas non **plus**.

Theodore commença à touiller sa potion. Il fallait remuer douze fois dans le sens trigonométrique. Enfin anti-horaire pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'arithmancie ! Il continuait à tendre de l'oreille vers les Gryffondor. Il y avait là-bas un mystère des **plus** étranges. Potter ? Cet idiot. Serait-il devenu fort ? Théodore en perdit sa concentration et surtout le compte des tours déjà effectués. Est-ce que c'était dix ? Onze ? Un de moins ? Un de **plus** ? Théodore horrifié donna deux tours en tremblant. La potion vira à l'écarlate. Il en avait fait un de **plus**. Théodore avait perdu, Granger n'avait pas gagné non **plus** et apparemment Potter les avait battus.

Théodore jura un peu tard qu'on ne l'y reprendrait **plus** !

* * *

J'ai essayé de mettre le plus de 'plus' possible ^^ Pas sûr que ce soit exactement le thème mais bon.


	6. Tentation

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 103ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Soumettre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Tentation :

« Severus mon garçon, j'ai un service à te demander » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Le choix de l'heure était absolument inapproprié. Au petit déjeuner, Severus ne pouvait réfléchir correctement avant son troisième café, si possible à partir du quatrième. Aussi Dumbledore ne récolta qu'un grognement dangereux.

Le Directeur sourit. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà englouti sa sixième tartine recouverte de marmelade au citron. Le vieil homme était donc en pleine forme. La patience était une qualité que Dumbledore avait développé au cours de sa longue vie. Mais bon, après vingt minutes à attendre, Albus poussa une cinquième tasse de café devant le jeune maître des potions.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez m'arracher comme promesse encore ? marmonna ridiculement celui qui faisant trembler tous les élèves de l'école.

— Je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour la sécurité de nos étudiants.

— Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit Rogue sans aucune sincérité.

— Je suis persuadé que vous pourriez faire de la prévention.

— Vous semblez oublier que vous m'avez nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ma matière est déjà de la prévention, répliqua Rogue agacé.

— Je le sais bien mon garçon. Vous faîtes déjà un travail remarquable. Bien que vous ayez une certaine marge de progression du côté de la pédagogie.

— Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Le nivellement par le bas ne fait pas partie de ma politique.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne voulais pas vous entretenir de ce sujet aujourd'hui.

— Alors, il ne fallait pas le remettre sur le tapis !

— Severus mon garçon. J'avoue m'inquiéter de ce qui est arrivé au jeune Ronald Weasley.

— Un rouquin de plus ou de moins, je ne vois pas la différence, monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue en manifestant pour la première fois un peu de sincérité.

— En fait, je ne faisais pas référence à son empoisonnement. Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous faites votre maximum au sujet du jeune Drago.

— Au fait, Albus, au fait.

— Harry avait initialement emmené son ami Ronald chez Horace parce qu'il avait ingéré un filtre d'amour, souvenez-vous.

— Qui voudrait faire boire un philtre d'attachement à un cornichon comme Weasley ?

— Severus, voyons ! Je crois qu'il était destiné à Harry à la base.

— Vous m'en voyez navré. Si les rôles avaient été inversés… Enfin nous avons failli être déba… failli perdre Potter ?

— Severus vous êtes incorrigible ! Cette situation peut malheureusement se reproduire. Je crains que le regain de popularité de Harry puisse pousser d'autres jeunes demoiselles à recommencer ce genre d'approche.

— Vous craignez sans doute qu'il en profite. Rassurez-vous, il est trop Gryffondor pour cela.

— Je voulais vous demandez si vous pouviez le former à reconnaître ce genre de potions et, si possible, les principaux poisons également.

— Vous savez sans doute quels sont les deux principaux moyens de repérer les filtres d'amour et les potions, ricana Rogue.

— L'odeur et le goût, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Dumbledore.

— Exact ! Espérez-vous que votre chouchou me fasse assez confiance pour respirer et goûter mes propres créations ? Il ne le fera jamais et il a bien raison. J'aurais une furieuse envie de l'empoisonner, de le soigner et de recommencer. Même si j'avoue que je pourrais facilement oublier l'étape de soin.

— Severus, vous êtes un incorrigible farceur. Mais vous avez sans doute raison, je ne vous demanderai pas de lui donner ce type de cours. Après tout, vos leçons particulières ne brillent pas pour leur efficacité avec Harry.

— Vous voulez sans doute dire que Potter ne brille pas pour son assiduité pendant les cours qu'il suit.

— Tâchez tout de même de lui faire intégrer des notions de défense sans l'assassiner je vous prie.

— Merlin tout puissant, ne nous **soumets** pas à la tentation mais délivre-nous des Potter !

* * *

J'ai eu un mal fou à reboucler sur cette dernière phrase (la première que j'ai écrite). J'espère que c'est encore dans le contexte.


	7. Entrevue mouvementée

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 105ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vision" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Une entrevue mouvementée :

« Bon voilà qui est fait » soupira-t-elle.

Finalement, l'entretien s'était assez bien passé. Certes, le directeur semblait septique au début. Il faut dire que le décor s'y prêtait mal. Quelle idée de passer l'entretien dans ce bouge miteux ! Une exigence de Dumbledore parmi tant d'autres.

« Ce sera plus discret. Nous y serons plus à l'aise » avait-il proposé par hibou.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de refuser. Pourtant Les Trois Balais aurait été plus confortable, même le salon de Madame Pieddodu.

« Mais non. Ça. »

« Plus à l'aise. Ben voyons ! »

Comment peut-on avoir l'air crédible dans un tel endroit. Même la chambre était crasseuse. Elle avait été louée pour une heure. Le propriétaire l'avait regardé de travers. « Que s'imaginait-il enfin ? C'était pourtant le genre d'établissement qui devait fournir des prestations de ce genre. »

Elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Un verre d'alcool pour fêter ça. Enseigner et partager son art. Enfin !

Elle en avait toujours rêvé. Elle avait cru que tout était fichu. Le directeur lui posait des questions à tort à travers. Bien sûr Dumbledore était talentueux mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Pour comprendre il faut avoir le don et il ne l'avait pas.

Les questions tournaient bien sûr autour du don et de son ascendance. C'est sans doute ce qui avait poussé le professeur à accepter l'entrevue.

Grand-mère Cassy. Tu étais exceptionnelle ! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas autant de talent que toi mais je travaille dur pour le développer. Même Dumbledore l'a reconnu.

C'est vrai que l'entretien avait brusquement changé. Un étourdissement, la panique sans doute et puis le barman était entré en coup de vent. Une sacrée impolitesse ! Apparemment un jeune homme tentait d'écouter à la porte.

Elle voulut protester. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé au Trois Balais. Mais impossible de parler, elle avait la voix trop éraillée. Elle ne put que tousser. Incompréhensible.

Jamais ce vieux sorcier ne l'avait autant impressionnée. Il s'était levé et avait dégainé sa baguette avec une vitesse incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle aura magique. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le craignait tant. Dumbledore avait bondi sur le jeune homme. Son visage était masqué par des cheveux emmêlés. D'une main, le Directeur le força à relever le visage vers lui et de l'autre il lui braqua la baguette sur le front.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Sans doute des explications pour son comportement grossier. Elle fut surprise. La façon Dumbledore regardait ce jeune homme. C'était comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Mais il n'avait pas le troisième œil. Dumbledore voulait-il mettre en application mes explications ? Voilà qui était flatteur même s'il ne le faisait pas très bien.

« Enfin ce verre ! Je l'ai bien mérité. »

Ce barman était tellement étrange.

« Ces yeux me disent quelque chose, mais quoi ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore avait jeté l'intrus à la porte. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Bizarrement, le directeur sembla plus compréhensif. Il résuma mes connaissances et expliqua les avantages à travailler sous ses ordres.

Bien entendu elle accepta sans hésiter.

« C'est bien normal de reconnaître et d'offrir des privilèges aux rares sorciers qui possèdent le don. »

Il lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre ses fonctions et s'installer au château le soir même.

La proposition était tentante. La mansarde sordide ne lui manquerait pas mais elle avait payé deux loyers d'avance grâce à cet américain. Bien sûr que sa femme le trompait !

Dumbledore s'engagea à lui rembourser les loyers. Il fallait s'imprégner de la magie du château pour y acclimater le troisième œil. Le plus tôt serait le mieux d'après lui. C'était évident qu'il avait raison.

L'affaire fut vite conclue. Elle signa le contrat sans le regarder

« Je suis enseignante ! »

Deux heures plus tard. Cet horrible concierge vint la chercher à la grille du château et la conduisit dans la grande salle. «

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'y étais pas venue, pensa-t-elle

« Je vous présente notre nouvelle collègue, s'exclama joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore le regard pétillant. Ne soyez pas timide, venez nous rejoindre Sybille. »


	8. Sacré grand frère !

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 105ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Hurler" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Sacré grand frère :

« Je déteste mon frère !

Très sincèrement. Il m'a encore berné. La flatterie ! Non mais.

Bien sûr que ce travail est absolument nécessaire. C'est toujours le cas avec lui.

Pourquoi moi ? lui avais-je demandé.

Il faut pouvoir le faire discrètement. Ça passe mieux quand c'est toi.

Il en a de bonnes le frangin !

Acheter cette parcelle secrètement. Bon ça passe encore. Il m'a donné crédit illimité. Mais quand même ! Même en négociant, le vieux Parkinson a vite flairé que j'avais les mains liées. J'ai dû lui acheter le bout de terrain au moins le double de sa valeur.

Pour la transaction, ça a été plus difficile. Frérot m'a présenté à l'un de ses amis. Je comprends pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Depuis une tentative d'empoisonnement ratée dans un bar il n'y va plus que pour le boulot. Et encore en buvant uniquement au goulot de sa propre flasque. L'insulte j'vous jure. Comment voulez-vous gagner votre croûte avec des gars pareils. Alastor qu'il s'appelle.

Bref on a pu faire cette transaction au nom de sa mère. Elle est sur son lit de mort depuis quinze ans mais bon. Ça passera. Ça passe toujours.

Je croyais que ça s'arrêterait là. Pensez-vous ! Mais non. Il avait besoin de mes contacts pour construire une maisonnette sur ce terrain. Discrète mais solide. Quelques autres conditions toutes aussi ridicules.

Je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser, avait-il prétendu. Typique ! Comme si j'avais un tas d'ouvriers qui passent la vie dans mon bar. Mais non. Môssieur est professeur. Il n'est pas en contact avec les artisans.

Il a pourtant refait à neuf la salle commune de Gryffondor l'année dernière. Horace s'en est plaint pendant une semaine. Pas assez pour refaire aussi celle de Serpentard. Au moins il descendait du vin et sortait des Gallions.

Tout ça pour impressionner la petite Minerva, tempêtait cette grosse limace.

Mon frère avec une femme ? S'il savait !

Bref tout ça pour dire. Le frangin a tous les contacts qu'il veut avec des artisans et c'est tout de même à moi de m'en occuper. Bien sûr. Il faut faire ça discrètement. C'est pour qu'un gamin puisse faire ses études en paix, prétend-t-il. Vous y croyez, vous ?

Toujours est-il qu'il y a un charpentier qui a une sacrée ardoise au bar. Enfin bon avait. On s'est arrangé pour monter rapidement la structure de la maison.

Pour la pierre. J'ai bien pensé à un bon artisan. Sauf que je me suis battu en duel avec lui, il y a deux ans. C'est vrai que sa sorcière était jolie mais il ne faut pas abuser. Il a cru que je lui faisais les yeux doux. Quelle idée ! En même temps la paille de l'étable où j'avais mes chèvres est toujours aussi confortable. Mais je m'égare !

Heureusement (enfin façon de parler bien sûr !), Slughorn m'avait parlé d'un de ses élèves qui a monté une entreprise de travaux publics et qui a même décroché le contrat d'agrandissement de Ste Mangouste. Bref, cette fois-ci, c'est le frère qui a un peu bossé. Ça change. De quoi est-ce que je me plains alors me direz-vous ?

Parce que vous pensiez que c'était terminé ? Bien sûr que non. D'un côté il fallait encadrer les travaux avec le zigoto de Slughorn et d'un autre j'ai dû faire de l'importation illégal depuis la France.

Toute une histoire ! Albus s'est quand même mis en tête d'agrémenter le parc de Poudlard avec un arbre amusant. Amusant pour Hagrid certainement ! Sauf que cette fameuse espèce de saule est interdite à l'exportation par ces mangeurs de grenouilles. Par précaution. Enfin des gens raisonnables et on peut les comprendre. Qui voudrait installer un arbre qui veut vous boxer dès que vous passez à proximité ?

Albus m'a quand même dégotté de l'aide grâce à ses collègues de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. On l'a eu la bouture de saule cogneur. Restait à l'introduire en Angleterre. Cette fois-ci, j'ai dû prendre le risque de faire confiance à Mondingus. Grave erreur ! Il m'a arnaqué une fois mais pas deux.

Quand on est allé lui faire peur avec Maugrey, difficile de savoir lequel tournait le plus de l'œil !

Bref les travaux étaient terminés et cette bicoque aussi.

Il a continué. Qui ? Albus bien sûr. Il voulait que je répande des rumeurs sur une colonie de fantômes qui aurait infesté la maison. Le sorcier péruvien qui devait s'y installer n'a jamais pu y poser le pied. Mais qui croira des sornettes pareilles ? C'est bien une idée du frangin ça.

Il a persuadé Rosmerta de contribuer à ces rumeurs. Aucune idée de comment il a réussi. J'ai dû faire ma part aussi. J'avais l'air ridicule en expliquant cette histoire à mes clients. Mais sans doute pas autant que ceux qui la gobaient.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Il fallait soi-disant creuser un tunnel pour relier le parc et cette cabane. Pour une fois, j'avais un bon terrassier sous la main. Non Albus a refusé qu'on y fasse appel. Impossible que ce soit discret. A la place il m'a envoyé deux de ces amis de la guerre contre Grindewald pour m'aider. Inutiles je vous dis. J'ai dû tout faire moi-même pendant que ces gars-là visitaient Pré-au-Lard.

J'ai dû faire boire un gobelin pour comprendre comment renforcer ce tunnel. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il s'effondre sur ma pomme voyez-vous ? Et ça m'a pris trois jours ! Qui a fait tourner la boutique pendant ce temps-là ? Personne ! Evidemment. Mon frère n'est pas bon pour les affaires, moi jchteldit !

Albus est venu à la fin. Guilleret. En inspecteur des travaux finis. Bien évidemment. Il m'a félicité pour mon travail. Comme quoi un jeune homme allait pouvoir faire ses études en toute sécurité à Poudlard. Je n'y comprends rien. Encore un de ses délires citronnés. Et puis ce nom ? La cabane **hurlante** ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est encore passé par son esprit. Je vous le demande ! »


	9. Meilleurs costumes?

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 105ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Thème" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Meilleurs costumes ?

Tour de Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons de 6ème année.

« Non mais arrêtez de vous moquer ! Quelle idée d'organiser une soirée à thème avec un thème aussi difficile, grogna James. Ce sont bien les Serdaigle. Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas écouté en cours ? Nous aurions peut-être pu faire mieux. Mais que va penser Lily?

— Du calme, mon gars. Tu sais bien qu'elle adore ce personnage. Tu as toutes tes chances en rendant hommage comme ça.

— Remus tu es le seul qui maîtrise le sujet et il a fallu que ton petit problème de fourrure surgisse au pire moment. Nous sommes mal !

— Moi je trouve que ça va ! ricana Remus. En tout cas vous êtes parfaitement dans le thème. Je peux corriger quelques détails mais c'est bon.

— Commençons par celui qui en as le plus besoin. Peter ! Viens un peu par ici.

— Q-quoi ? pourquoi moi ? Il n'est pas bien mon costume ?

— Mais si, mais si. Je veux juste adapter la couleur. Ce n'est pas exactement le bon rouge. Une métamorphose minime et ce sera parfait. J'imagine que c'est Sirius qui t'a invoqué la barbe blanche ?

— Exact ! confirma l'intéressé en bombant fièrement le torse.

— C'est pas mal en vrai. »

Il retoucha un tout petit peu la forme des moustaches. La ceinture convenait, de même que les bottes. La fourrure était parfaite. Le bonnet n'est pas adapté. Il fallut en trouver un vieux dans l'une des valises. Sirius en jeta un à Remus qui le métamorphosa en quelques sorts. Finalement c'était un véritable petit père Noël grassouillet qui allait se rendre à la tour de Serdaigle.

Le cas de Sirius était plus simple. Il avait déjà le bon costume d'un blanc ravissant. Une chemise rouge de Gryffondor était parfaite pour son rôle. Remus fouilla dans sa propre valise, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir des lunettes qui conviendraient.

Effectivement ses vieilles lunettes de Soleil étaient parfaites. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien à redire sur la chevelure. C'était Sirius après tout. Il mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de ses délicieux cheveux pour faire contraste avec un certain Serpentard. Il arborait donc une magnifique banane.

En revanche ses chaussures de bal étaient brunes, recourbées et pointues, typiquement sorcières. Elles gâchaient le tableau. Bien sûr on ne les remarquaient pas vraiment mais les puristes de Poufsoufle trouveraient à y redire. Surtout Jason Bones qui faisait les yeux doux à Marlène. Inacceptable ! Et comme Sirius voulait être impeccable…

« Vas-y ! dit-il.

— Mais je vais les détruire. Elles sont déjà bardées de sortilèges et…

— Vas-y ! C'est pour faire bien aux bals de l'aristocratie sorcière. Tu peux y aller. Transforme-les. »

Un instant plus tard. Elvis Presley (himself !) pouvait se rendre à la soirée.

Enfin James se présenta devant Remus. Le jeune loup-garou tenta de réprimer son sourire mais c'était impossible. L'air anxieux rendait le personnage encore meilleur. Et finalement Remus éclata de rire devant un James horrifié.

Bien sûr, James ne voyait rien d'anormal à porter la robe comme il le faisait. C'était un Sang-Pur après tout. Et Merlin que cette délicate robe blanche lui allait bien. Il n'était pas aussi fort en potion que Lily ou pire Rogue mais ses talents avaient suffi à préparer une belle potion pour faire pousser les cheveux et les teinter avec cette délicieuse blondeur.

« Sirius, tu dois bien avoir un tube de rouge à lèvre dans ta valise. Tu en voles à chacune de tes conquêtes.

— Evidemment, tu crois qu'il en a besoin ?

— Nécessairement. Il faut que notre délicieuse Marilyn soit parfaite ce soir ! Sinon Lily sera profondément déçue par l'hommage. »

Aussitôt dit, sitôt fait. Remus appliqua le rouge à lèvre avec une absence de sensualité à faire peur !

Elle était belle la Monroe !

« Et toi Remus, tu es déguisé en quoi ? demanda Peter intrigué.

— Winston Churchill ! Simple, efficace et élégant. Un costume moldu des plus simples, un chapeau et un magnifique cigare offert par Abelforth. La classe pas vrai ?

— Peuh c'est facile quand on connait les Moldus, grogna James. Qui peut avoir donné un thème aussi ridicule? »

En tant que Sang-mêlé, Remus connaissait un peu la culture moldue par sa mère mais ce n'était pas la triche.

« Allez ma belle, il faut y aller, chantonna Sirius en donnant une petite fessée à James pour le/la faire avancer. On ne fait pas attendre ta Lily ! »


	10. L'improbable Muse

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 105ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Faute" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

L'improbable Muse :

« Weasley ! Faites semblant d'être avec nous ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en dardant Fred d'un regard mcgonalien.

Finalement, Fred se dit qu'il aurait dû choisir une autre soirée pour emmener cette charmante Française à la Tête du Sanglier. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop apprécié. Qui lave trois fois son verre devant le tenancier de l'établissement avant d'accepter de se laisser servir ? Abelforth allait lui faire payer cet affront le prix fort quand ils se reverraient. Fichue fille de Beauxbâtons. Il aurait dû l'emmener danser ailleurs pour éviter que le vieux Abe ne cherche à les étriper.

Mais pour l'heure Frederic Weasley avait d'autres ennuis. La vieille McGonagall avait l'impression que leur classe ne travaillait pas assez sa matière. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle devait penser qu'ils n'avaient que ça à faire le soir en rentrant à la tour de Gryffondor. Enfin peu importe.

« Interrogation surprise ! » avait-elle clamé.

Fred, qui n'avait dormi en tout et pour tout que deux bonnes heures pendant la nuit, ne se sentait pas vraiment en pleine forme pour attaquer joyeusement ce devoir sur table.

Son jumeau lui lança un regard amusé. Il avait certainement déjà parié avec Lee pour savoir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de s'endormir. C'est vrai qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais il n'y avait que deux retenues de prévues la semaine suivante. Il fallait garder des soirées sous la main pour faire la prochaine blague à Marcus Flint.

McGonagall inscrivit le sujet de l'interrogation au tableau. Les métamorphoses humaines temporaires. Fred retint un cri de joie. La notion avait été essentielle pour concevoir les crèmes canaris et surtout c'était lui qui avait fait les recherches pour les développer. Elles avaient fait un malheur lors de la fête qui s'était déroulée après la première tâche du tournoi.

Pour en revenir à la métamorphose, le problème avait été abordé de façon pratique. Bien entendu, McGonagall voulait une approche théorique mais il avait quand même de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

Sur un parchemin de brouillon, Fred se mit à aligner les points à aborder dans l'essai. La loi de Gamp sur les transformations élémentaires évidemment. Les contre-indications physiques et magiques à chaque fois qu'on parle de métamorphoses vivantes. Le jeune homme rajouta cinq autres notions incontournables. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour les réorganiser et les développer un peu sous l'œil sévère de l'enseignante.

Sûr de lui Fred se mit à rédiger frénétiquement en suivant son plan détaillé. Il couvrit d'encre un parchemin, puis un second. Il finissait le troisième quand McGonagall attira à elle tous les parchemins d'un _Accio_ bien hargneux. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de relire.

Une semaine plus tard, les Sixième Année rentrèrent bruyamment en classe de métamorphose. Le silence s'installa rapidement dans la classe, pas aussi vite qu'avec Rogue mais tout de même très vite.

L'enseignante commença la séance en rendant les copies de la fois précédente. Elle eut la grâce de le faire par ordre alphabétique et non par ordre décroissant des notes comme Rogue. Elle arriva donc à Weasley. Elle rendit bien entendu la feuille de George à Fred et la feuille de Fred à George.

« Fred, ce travail était absolument exceptionnel. Bien au-delà du niveau de Sixième Année. Croyez-moi je suis impressionnée. Je vous ai mis un 18/20 mais j'ai été absolument ignoblement horrifiée par les **fautes**. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait juste avant de venir en classe mais je n'en ai jamais vu autant. Elles étaient toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Il y en avait plus d'une centaine en seulement trois parchemins. Ce fut un tel traumatisme que j'ai enlevé 12 points. »

Puis elle le planta là avec son 6/20.

« Gred j'ai eu une idée fantastique. Avec tous les points que les élèves perdent à causes des fautes on pourrait fabriquer des plumes qui corrigent les fautes. Bravo pour ton devoir il est absolument excellent mon vieux.

— Merci pour ton réconfort Forge. Comment on va appeler ces plumes ?

— Le chatouille Minerva ?

— Un nom plus commercialisable ?

— Plumes à vérificateur d'orthographe ? »

* * *

J'en aurais bien besoin aussi hélas. S'il reste des fautes, signalez les moi svp.


	11. Les gardiens de la pierre

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 105ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Disputer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Les gardiens de la pierre :

« Minerva j'ai un service à vous demander.

— Je vous écoute Albus.

— Je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à une protection pour la pierre.

— Albus, je persiste à penser que c'est très mauvaise idée de conserver cette pierre ici. Vous savez bien que la pierre philosophale est convoitée depuis des siècles. Pourquoi la placer ici ? C'est une école, bon sang !

— Je sais Minerva. Néanmoins des informateurs de Severus lui ont appris qu'un mage a pris des informations sur la pierre. Deux gobelins ont été enlevés. Celui qui cherche à s'emparer de la pierre ne reculera devant rien. La preuve : le coffre a été cambriolé peu après le passage d'Hagrid.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas mettre de potentiels otages sur le chemin de ce mage Albus.

— Les barrières de Poudlard permettent de prévenir les intrusions de façon efficace. Poudlard n'a jamais été pris. Ni du temps de Grindewald, ni même lors des dix longues années de conflit qui nous ont opposé à Tom. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous avons contre ce mage.

— Qui pourrait vouloir s'emparer d'une telle arme ?

— En dehors de Tom vous voulez-dire ?

— Sa survie n'est qu'une hypothèse Albus.

— Non, il reviendra. J'en ai la preuve. Je ne peux pas développer davantage pour le moment. C'est pour cette raison que je le soupçonne. J'ai envoyé plusieurs sorciers de confiance en Albanie. Toujours introuvable. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne s'y trouve plus tout simplement. Mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet. J'ai besoin de plusieurs protections successives. Il faut que vous songiez à un piège pour notre voleur.

— Vous espérez le capturer ?

— J'espère qu'il ne parviendra pas à l'intérieur du château mais partons du principe qu'il s'y introduira. Nous avons besoin de sécuriser la pierre.

— Allez-vous en ériger par vous-même Albus ? Ce serait sans doute plus sage.

— Ma chère Minerva, aussi flatteuse que soit votre remarque, je n'ai pas l'arrogance de me croire infaillible. J'ai déjà commis un certain nombre d'erreurs et j'admets être capable d'en faire d'autres.

— Avez-vous des idées de votre côté ?

— J'en ai plusieurs. Bien entendu. J'en ai déjà mis deux provisoires en place en attendant de trouver mieux. Evidemment refuser de donner la pierre à ceux qui veulent s'en servir et l'accorder à ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin serait parfait mais je ne sais comment construire une telle protection. Cela viendra peut-être. Et de votre côté ? Qu'est-ce qui vous viendrait à l'esprit ?

— J'imagine que nous pouvons admettre que ce voleur est quelqu'un de talentueux et de puissant.

— Pour rentrer par effraction à Gringotts et en ressortir ? Très certainement. Je vous avouerai que je ne tenterais pas l'expérience même avec toutes mes connaissances.

— Alors il serait sans doute préférable de protéger grâce à des barrières qu'il faut franchir grâce à des compétences non-magiques. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— C'est assez étonnant. Filius et Severus sont arrivés à la même conclusion mais en utilisant des raisonnements différents.

— Je vois. Rares sont les mages qui sont de bons stratèges. Je dois pouvoir creuser dans cette direction.

— Vous voulez proposer au voleur une partie d'échec ? Voilà une idée bien originale ma chère Minerva.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Mais peut-être en changeant un peu les règles du jeu.

— Je sens que vous passez beaucoup de temps à prendre le thé et discuter avec notre jeune Severus.

— Je vous en prie Albus. Quand on a affaire à des Serpentard, il faut savoir penser comme eux.

— Revenons-en à votre partie d'échec. Que voulez-vous changer ?

— L'importance des pièces.

— Mais comment faire pour que le joueur accorde de l'importance à des pièces secondaires ? Oh je vois. C'est une approche très intéressante la stratégie. Vous voulez que les joueurs prennent la place des pièces ?

— Et les défenseurs chercheraient à faire tomber le joueur plutôt que le roi.

— Non pas sacrifier des pièces mais se sacrifier soi-même. Rares sont ceux qui oseraient.

— Le courage. Ce serait probablement l'une des plus belles parties d'échec **disputée** à Poudlard depuis bien longtemps.

— Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'avez pas encore passé assez de temps avec Severus. »


	12. Un protecteur

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 105ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Expérience" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Un protecteur :

Salazar Serpentard était terriblement inquiet. Pour ne pas arranger la situation, cette journée de cours avec été harassante. La bande de petits guerriers de Godric était, fidèle à elle-même, intenable ! Les nouvelles de la guerre étaient mauvaises, vraiment mauvaises.

Une heure de méditation dans un endroit calme serait parfait. Loin de tous ces morveux. La douce obscurité et le goutte à goutte de l'eau dans la grotte sous le lac serait idéal. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu.

Salazar remonta des cachots et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage. Arrivé dans les escaliers, le Fondateur prit soin de se désillusionner. Nul n'avait besoin de connaître l'entrée de son cabinet secret. De toute façon, Rowena avait fait la même chose quelque part dans les étages. Que l'entrée de ce cabinet secret se trouve dans les toilettes des filles était bien ironique.

Salazar, passionné d'architecture avait proposé à ses collègues de créer un réseau de canalisation complet sur le modèle des égouts et des aqueducs romains. Godric s'était moqué de lui à l'époque. Un bol d'eau glacé suffisait à sa toilette matinale mais Rowena et Helga s'étaient montrées nettement plus intéressées. Bien entendu, Godric, chevalier un peu limité et à la mémoire courte, ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de son bain chaud matinal.

A l'époque des travaux, deux élèves d'Helga s'étaient perdus dans le réseau de grottes souterraines. Salazar avait mis deux jours à les retrouver en mobilisant une vingtaine de reptiles pour les chercher. Choquée, Helga lui avait demandé de sceller tous les accès aux souterrains. Salazar avait plus ou moins obéi. Ses grottes étaient magnifiques et calmes. Il avait donc fait en sorte de laisser un accès par le château, un par le lac et un par la forêt.

Et au moment où Helga avait poussé sa crise d'hystérie, Salazar aménageait les toilettes des filles du second. L'entrée du cabinet fut donc réalisée sur le moment. N'y voyez aucune perversité de la part du meilleur des quatre Fondateurs. Au contraire, des quatre, il était sans doute le plus prude et le plus à cheval sur la moralité, quoiqu'en dise le rouquin à la langue trop pendu.

Salazar ouvrit la porte de son cabinet secret en fourchelangue et descendit l'escalier. La première fois, il avait juste laissé le boyau lisse. Grave erreur ! Il avait dû ressortir par le lac avec une branchiflore. Depuis on pouvait faire apparaître ou disparaître des escaliers. Il suffisait de le demander. En l'occurrence, le Fondateur n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser ce soir, il utilisa donc les escaliers.

Ce fichu évêque moldu avait rassemblé deux armées conséquentes et marchait désormais sur l'Ecosse. Cela faisait des mois que Salazar tentait de raisonner ses collègues. La récupération des enfants Né-Moldus les mettaient tous en danger. L'évêque prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les familles des jeunes sorciers rapatriés au nom de sa déité. Bien entendu chacun de ces Moldus fournissaient des informations sur Poudlard. Ils espéraient sans doute sauver leur peau et l'évêque les exécutait pour avoir engendrer des enfants soi-disant maléfiques.

Salazar n'était pas contre l'éducation magique de chacun. Du moment que les enfants provenaient de familles qui pouvaient conserver le secret de la localisation de Poudlard. Éduquer certes mais pas sacrifier toute la communauté au passage. Mais non, ces trois imbéciles étaient inflexibles. Pour eux, chacun avait droit l'éducation et voilà où ils en étaient tous.

La dernière réunion dans la matinée avait été aussi inutile que les précédentes. Ce fichu Gryffondor était partisan de faire une charge héroïque. Un vrai suicide mais ça collait avec ses valeurs. Helga pleurait et proposait d'abandonner le château. Utile à court terme bien évidemment mais à quoi bon s'ils continuaient à récupérer les Né-Moldus et à laisser des informations pour la soif de sang de ce religieux prêchant l'amour et la tolérance. Rowena au moins proposait de rendre le château invisible aux yeux des Moldus et si possible de les repousser. Ses idées avaient du mérite mais encore fallait-il y parvenir avant que le purificateur ne soit à leurs portes. Salazar avait bien pensé envoyer Godric et ses élèves retarder le monstre mais Helga s'y était formellement opposée. On en était revenu à la question des Né-Moldus. Cette fois-ci, le duel avait été évité de justesse. Merci Rowena.

Bien que très favorable aux idées de cette chère Serdaigle, Salazar refusait de miser sa vie sur un espoir aussi faible. La mort dans l'âme, Serpentard sortit un ouvrage de sa cape. Il avait juré de ne jamais employer les expériences du Grec Herpo l'Infâme, mais la situation était critique. Parmi toutes les expériences tordus du Grec, il y en avait une qui pouvait les sauver. En effet, Herpo et Salazar avaient un talent commun, ils étaient tous deux fourchelangues. Salazar pouvait donc contrôler un basilic. La créature serait élevée en secret et lâchée sur les Moldus en dernier recours. Si Rowena ne parvenaient à tisser ses illusions à temps bien sûr.

Le cabinet secret de Serpentard serait donc convertie en chambre secrète d'un basilic.

Serpentard sortit de ses poches, un œuf, prélevé dans le poulailler d'Helga, ainsi qu'un crapaud, capturé sur les berges du lac noir. Le Fondateur posa le livre sur un autel de pierres noir et se mit au travail afin de préparer minutieusement sa terrible **expérience**.

* * *

Une version possible comme tant d'autres. 10 siècles c'est bien suffisant pour déformer une histoire, surtout avec la probable rancune des autres Fondateurs. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose de sûre. Les quatre plus grands mages de leur époque se sont unis pour transmettre leurs connaissances et leur valeurs.


	13. Du balai !

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un petit OS cadeau spécial pour Blue Wendigo.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une avalanche pareille de review !

Blue Wendigo m'a proposé d'écrire sur Luna ou les Weasley. J'ai choisi les Weasley avec les débuts de Fred et George au Quiddich.

Bref j'espère que ça te plaira Blue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Du balai :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Olivier ? demanda Fred au gardien.

— Je n'en sais rien. Le capitaine a dit qu'il avait une annonce à faire à toute l'équipe » répondit Dubois avec un air important.

Les Jumeaux levèrent les yeux aux ciel. Ils avaient mieux à faire que d'écouter un discours. Bon connaissant le personnage. Ce serait bref. Mais tout de même, ça repoussait la prochaine blague.

« Nous ne sommes même pas joueurs titulaires, protesta George.

— Les Première Année ne font pas partie de l'équipe, renchérit Fred.

— Maintenant ça suffit ! Nous savons parfaitement que vous serez pris comme batteurs l'année prochaine. On vous entraine déjà pour ça. Vous êtes des vrais joueurs de Quiddich ? »

Les Jumeaux grommelèrent une réponse incompréhensible qui ressemblait furieusement à « Pourvu que ce fanatique ne devienne jamais capitaine. » Bref le Cognard qui avait été volé ne serait pas enfermé ce soir dans le bureau de Rusard. Pauvre Rusard !

Le fanatique traina les farceurs vers Angelina et Alicia, les deux autres Première Année que l'équipe entrainait pour assurer la relève. Les deux filles sautèrent sur l'occasion pour cesser leur dissertation d'histoire de la magie. Les gobelins sanguinaires patienteraient.

Les cinq étudiants se dirigèrent plus ou moins solennellement vers le terrain de Quiddich. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà là. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil amusé aux Jumeaux qui asticotaient le fier Olivier sous le regard amusé et nullement compatissant des deux filles.

« Bien, merci à tous d'être venus. Fred, George, faites semblant de m'écouter quelques instants.

— Oui capitaine, clamèrent en cœur les deux terreurs avec une parodie de salut militaire.

— Un peu de respect pour le capitaine » siffla Olivier avec indignation.

Fred ricana et George lui tira la langue.

« Je reprends. Je voulais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour cette année extraordinaire. Comme vous le savez tous, je quitte Poudlard dans quelques jours. En fait, nous sommes trois à quitter Poudlard et donc l'équipe. Or cette année fut la réussite la plus éclatante de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis des années.

— Même le professeur Minnie [1] a versé une larme, commenta une des joueuses.

— Je pense que cette équipe sera inoubliable. Même les petits nouveaux. Vous n'avez pas officiellement joué mais vous vous êtes surpassés aux entrainements et vous assurerez brillamment la relève de Gryffondor. Trois matchs, trois victoires écrasantes ! Je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis fier de vous. De chacun d'entre vous. Merci à tous pour votre combativité, votre cohésion, votre courage, votre honneur et votre bravoure. Merci à tous ! A chacun d'entre vous. »

Olivier ne put retenir ses larmes. Tant d'émotion. Le départ du plus grand capitaine que Gryffondor ait connu depuis trente ans. C'était trop. Il dut se retenir au poteau de but et laissa couler sans honte ses larmes.

« C'est sûr que ça va changer maintenant, murmura-t-il attristé. Merci pour ton implication capitaine. Jamais nous n'aurions pu rêver en avoir un meilleur que toi. Et nous n'aurons plus jamais un joueur et un tacticien de ta trempe.

— Rassure-toi Dudu, [2] répondit le capitaine avec émotion. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez. C'est vrai qu'il faut encore trouver un nouvel attrapeur. Mais pour les autres postes, nous avons fait en sorte de former d'excellents nouveaux joueurs pour assurer l'avenir de l'équipe. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil aux Jumeaux et aux deux fillettes. Les premiers répondirent avec des sourires rayonnants. Les filles se contentèrent de sourires timides. Leur capitaine était désormais une légende de Poudlard.

« Merci vieux, tu es un frère pour nous » lança l'un des rouquins.

Olivier s'empourpra d'indignation.

« Fred !

— Ah non Fred c'est lui. Moi c'est George.

— Je m'en fous. Un peu de respect. Vous…

— Il plaisante, c'est bien lui Fred, corrigea le capitaine en éclatant de rire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant Capitaine ? » demanda timidement Angelina.

Olivier se calma aussitôt en attendant la réponse de son idole.

Le capitaine dansa sur ses pieds mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça ?

« J'ai reçu un hibou hier. On m'accepte en apprentissage en Europe de l'Est. C'est vraiment mon rêve qui se réalise, commença-t-il.

— Excellent dans quelle équipe ? demanda Olivier tout excité. Je suis sûr que ce sont les Vautours de Vratsa. C'est vraiment une super équipe. Bravo capitaine. Je savais que tu obtiendrais un contrat aussi prestigieux !

— Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas tout à fait bien compris Olivier. Je pars en apprentissage en Roumanie. Dans une réserve nationale des dragons de Roumanie.

— Que-quoi ? Mais Capitaine ? Tu ? Non ! Mais enfin ? Ton talent ! C'est... c'est une plaisanterie, non ? »

* * *

[1] Minnie = Minerva McGonagall (surtout ne lui dites pas hein ?)

[2] Dudu = Olivier Dubois (pareil je tiens à ma peau ! )

Des brûlures plutôt que la gloire ! Je suis sûr que ça été dur pour Olivier Dubois d'admettre que Charlie soit parti étudier des dragons plutôt que faire une carrière sportive ^^

Une review ?


	14. Le meilleur souvenir de Reg'

Bonjour à tous ! Un OS cadeau spécial pour maia malaga qui m'a laissé la 50ème review du recueil !

Vous avez vu comme je soigne mes reviewer ? Des fois que ça donne des idées à d'autres xD

Voici un petit moment de la vie de Regulus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le meilleur souvenir de Reg' :

 _De la part de Regulus Black, à Dame Walburga Black, de la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison Black_

 _Mère,_

 _Vous souvenez certainement de la conversation que nous avons eu lors du bal de Yule ? J'ai conscience qu'il est un peu tôt pour y réfléchir. Il reste après tout deux ans avant ma majorité mais j'ai déjà quinze ans, je suis donc presque un adulte. Parmi mes camarades, il y a bien une demoiselle qui est susceptible de correspondre aux critères d'une bonne épouse. Je voulais donc demander votre avis et votre autorisation pour la fréquenter._

 _Il s'agit de la cadette de la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison Rosier._

 _Elle respecte les traditions. Sa beauté, son intelligence et sa puissance ne sauraient être mises en doute. Par conséquent elle possède quatre des six critères traditionnels. Je dois m'assurer des deux derniers. Savez-vous si cette branche de la Maison Rosier est irréprochable au niveau du Sang sur les quinze dernière générations. J'ai aussi besoin de savoir si cette famille contrôle toujours autant de richesses et de pouvoir. Il est en effet triste de constater que certaines dynasties des vingt-huit sacrés connaissent la déchéance._

 _Pensez-vous qu'une alliance politique serait souhaitable avec la Maison Rosier ?_

 _Je reste attentif au comportement de cette jeune fille et je vous tiendrai informé régulièrement._

 _Mes respectueuses salutations_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black, de la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison Black_

 _Toujours pur_

* * *

« Est-ce que mes cheveux sont bien ? Bien coiffés mais légèrement en désordre pour rester stylés ? James ? Tu comprends, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Il faut que je lui fasse une super impression.

— Sirius ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter enfin ? Bien sûr que c'est la bonne cette fois-ci. C'était déjà le cas des trois autres filles le mois dernier.

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Cornedrue. Cette fois-ci, je le sais. Alice m'aime et je l'aime. Que demander de plus ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Des fois Sirius l'exaspérait. Et c'était une de ces fois-là.

« Et elle a accepté ? Alice ? Ce n'est pas son genre.

— Et pourtant ! On se retrouve aux Trois Balais à 14h00. Au fait tu m'accompagnes jusque là-bas ?

— Impossible. Peter et moi, on est en retenue.

— Il y a une raison particulière cette fois-ci ?

— Absolument aucune ! On a enfermé Wilkes dans un placard à balais et il n'a pas pu aller à la soirée de Slughorn, expliqua James. En fait, on lui a rendu un fier service » commenta-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Lunard devait aller à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Je vais l'arracher à ses devoirs, il a besoin d'air. »

* * *

 _Regulus,_

 _La Maison Rosier est exemplaire de tous points de vue. Une alliance serait excellente. J'aurais bien entendu préféré que ce soit ton frère, mais étant donné son attitude, nous allons très certainement devoir l'effacer._

 _Il est un peu tôt pour commencer à négocier avec Tiberius Rosier, surtout qu'il semble accorder moins d'importance aux traditions que feu son père._

 _Cette année est très importante pour ton avenir. Concentre-toi sur tes BUSE. En obtenir moins de six est inacceptable. Ton frère nous a déjà fait un scandale en négligeant la théorie. Tu dois être exemplaire pour rattraper le déshonneur qu'il nous inflige. Ne nous déçois pas._

 _Et surveille ton frère pour l'empêcher de faire d'autres idioties. Rappelle-lui nos principes et l'honneur qu'il a d'être né dans une famille aussi pure._

 _Dame Walburga Black de la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison Black_

 _Toujours pur_

* * *

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu Patmol ? Encore une ? demanda Remus agacé.

— Tu ne vas pas faire comme James ? Tu es venu pour me soutenir enfin, se plaignit Sirius avec un regard de Patmol battu.

— Heu tu m'as proposé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble c'est tout. Je ne suis pas censé approuver ton attitude. Surtout que tu deviens plus ridicule à chaque fois. Et puis je vais à la libraire de Pré-au-Lard.

— Les Trois Balais sont sur le chemin. Ne me fais pas ton numéro de préfet. Garde ça pour les profs.

— Qui est la malchanceuse qui est tombée dans tes filets cette fois ? demanda Remus en soupirant.

— Tu verras » rétorqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Remus haussa les épaules. Il pensait plutôt aux livres qu'il pourrait trouver à la librairie.

* * *

Regulus était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se dirigeait élégamment et fièrement à son rendez-vous. Il avait réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour inviter la jeune Rosier à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait accepté ! La jeune Serdaigle avait une bonne personnalité, intelligente, jolie et elle convenait à sa famille.

Bonus supplémentaire, avec une union comme celle-ci, plus personne ne le regarderait comme le cadet, le petit frère du beau, intelligent et populaire Sirius Black. Ce traitre qui ose encore porter et salir son nom. Bref, Sirius serait bientôt éclipsé. Bientôt on le regarderait comme le déchu, le frère raté du grand Regulus.

Marcher assez vite pour ne pas être en retard. Pas trop rapidement pour ne pas froisser les vêtements. Est-ce qu'il était assez bien habillé ? Ou au contraire trop richement paré ? Assez bien coiffé ? Est-ce qu'elle le trouverait assez drôle ? Non il fallait taire la panique qui montait.

Quand soudain Regulus heurta violemment quelqu'un. Il perdit l'équilibre quand une main forte le retint juste à temps. Le jeune Black reprit ses esprits et reconnut avec un froncement de sourcil une écharpe rouge et or. Remus Lupin, l'ami de ce….

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna Sirius irrité de voir son parfait petit frère.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentrerais pas tout de suite dans l'auberge ? Pas besoin que ça dégénère en bagarre, tempéra immédiatement Lupin.

— Impossible, j'attends quelqu'un, objecta Regulus agacé.

— Nous aussi, donc tu dégages, trancha Sirius.

— Je jette un sort au premier qui insulte l'autre » annonça Remus en sortant sa baguette avec un air menaçant.

Les deux Black se turent. Ils savaient bien que Remus en connaissait un rayon en sortilèges.

Le jeune préfet observa les deux frères, notamment la tenue du cadet.

« Tu attends une fille ? ricana-t-il. Ton frère aussi.

— Impossible qui voudrait de lui, cracha Sirius.

— Alice Rosier » déclara fièrement Regulus.

Sirius mit quelque seconde à saisir ce que son frère venait de dire.

« Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ? »

Remus eut juste le temps d'éviter prématurément Azkaban à son ami.

« C'est avec moi qu'elle doit sortir aujourd'hui.

— Alors c'est Alice qui t'a donné rendez-vous ici ? demanda Remus.

— Oui » répondirent en même temps les deux Black.

Remus s'esclaffa sans états d'âme pour son ami et encore moins pour le Serpentard.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? grogna Sirius.

— Oh oui elle sort avec Frank Londubat depuis la semaine dernière les gars » parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Remus partit dans un tel fou rire que les deux Black se déridèrent et le suivirent. Finalement le loup-garou les traina chez Albelforth et leur paya à chacun une bièraubeurre.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai rarement lu des moments joyeux de la vie de Regulus et aucun avec Sirius alors pour une fois… Et puis je suis sûr qu'ils ont quand même eu un ou deux bons moment avant que la guerre ne les séparent vraiment (ils étaient frères quand même).

Si vous aimez lire des fic sur Regulus, vous pouvez essayer celle de "maia malaga". C'est "Fragments de RAB" qui se trouve dans mes favoris. Sûr que vous adorerez ! J'ai récemment découvert les deux OS de "Child in Time" qui sont vraiment bien écrits. Allez les découvrir.

Et avant que vous partiez, j'ai mis un sommaire au début pour que vous puissiez chercher des OS qui vous intéressent et ne pas lire les autres.

A bientôt !


	15. Ce cher Lockhart

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 107ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Anarchie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est ma troisième nuit FoF donc les OS commencent à s'accumuler. J'ai inséré un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce cher Lockhart :

« Ah Minerva ! » appela Gilderoy Lockhart en s'armant d'un sourire rayonnant.

L'enseignante en métamorphose accéléra courageusement le pas en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son estimé collègue. La pile de livres qu'elle portait ne joua pas en sa faveur et le charmeur parvint à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour professeur ! reprit-il.

— Oh bonjour Gilderoy, je ne vous avais pas vu » mentit McGonagall.

Elle chercha du regard une issue, un passage quelconque, mais rien à faire. Elle était piégée.

« Minerva il fallait absolument que je parle à la formidable directrice-adjointe que vous êtes.

— Et pourquoi donc ? demanda sèchement la formidable directrice-adjointe qu'elle était.

— J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour présenter des créatures à nos charmants petits élèves. »

Minerva s'arrêta brusquement, alarmée.

« Quelles créatures voulez-vous présenter ? Et surtout à quelle classe ?

— Rien de très dangereux, je vous assure. En fait, je comptais présenter un monstre bien connu que j'ai déjà vaincu à plusieurs reprises. Cela m'a semblé plus sûr. Comme il n'y a aucun risque, je compte le présenter à toutes les classes. Il faut que chacun apprenne à se défendre, voyez-vous ?

— Bien évidemment, coupa froidement McGonagall. Quelle créature ?

— Eh bien, souvenez-vous dans mon ouvrage _Voyage avec les vampires_ …

— Les buveurs de sang. C'est non ! Jamais !

— Voyons Minerva. L'intérêt pédagogique est certain.

— Approche théorique uniquement. Et seulement en troisième année. Tenez-vous en au programme. Ou trouvez une autre proposition valable, conclut-elle brutalement. Maintenant j'ai du travail.

— Mais…

— Ou voyez avec Albus !

— C'est justement lui qui m'envoie auprès de vous, objecta Lockhart.

— Oh le s… Trouvez autre chose ! »

* * *

« Mon cher Severus, pouvez-vous me passez le sel je vous prie ? demanda poliment Lockhart à son austère voisin de gauche.

— Bien sûr Hagrid ! N'en abusez pas non plus, c'est mauvais pour la santé » cracha le professeur Rogue en tendant la salière à un garde-chasse étonné.

Gilderoy Lockhart ne se découragea pas pour autant. Heureusement la pauvre Minerva se trouvait à sa droite. La socialisation était plus facile avec elle, sur les bons sujets.

« Ma chère Minerva, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je vais emmener les étudiants voir d'autres créatures qui se trouvent plus proches que les vampires. Une question de logistique. »

Les yeux de la professeur de métamorphose se rétrécirent. Elle prit un air menaçant que Lockhart ne vit pas.

« Figurez-vous que le Baron Sanglant, un fantôme fort sympathique ma foi, m'a recommandé une créature très intéressante qu'on peu trouver dans la forêt interdite de temps à autres.

— Et quelle est l'idée du Baron ? grogna Minerva.

— Les loups-garous bien sûr ! » répondit-il joyeusement.

Le professeur Chourave buvait un petit verre de vin des elfes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de recracher le délicieux breuvage dans son assiette et releva la tête ahurie.

Finalement Rogue accorda ses premières paroles de la soirée au bavard.

« C'est une excellente idée, professeur. Je vous suggère toutefois de faire une reconnaissance avant pour vérifier que vous saurez où aller. Vous sécurisez la zone et ensuite je suis certain que Minerva vous accordera d'y emmener les élèves.

— C'est une excellente idée, j'utiliserai la même méthode que dans mon ouvrage _Promenade avec les loups-garous_. Voudriez-vous m'assister professeur Rogue ?

— Malheureusement non, ironisa Rogue. J'ai beaucoup à faire avec mes propres classes comme tous les professeurs qui préparent activement leurs leçons. Mais la pleine lune est demain soir. Je peux vous indiquez par où commencer. Je vous y emmène juste avant que la lune soit pleine et vous saurez parfaitement vous débrouiller, ricana Rogue. Après tout, vous appliquerez la méthode votre livre. »

Gilderoy pâlit mais ne se démonta pas.

« L'organisation n'est peut-être pas optimale en fait. Cela forcerait les élèves à veiller tard et nombre d'entre eux seraient sûrement terrifiés malgré ma présence rassurante. »

Rogue se rembrunit. La proposition du Baron était pourtant brillante.

« Gilderoy, intervint McGonagall exaspérée. Je vous autorise d'étudier les créatures de catégories 1 et 2. Uniquement pour des questions logistiques, cela va de soi.

— Vraiment Minerva. C'est bien dommage, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans ces deux catégories. Mais je comprends, Poudlard ne peut se permettre des dépenses pharaoniques. »

* * *

« Severus, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Minerva.

Rogue reposa les fléchettes qu'il avait à la main et se tourna vers la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Et pourquoi donc ma chère. Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai du travail, objecta Rogue plein de bonne volonté et de bonne foi.

— Vous ne voulez pas voir ce que ce fichu Lockhart a réussi à faire ?

— Avec des bestioles de catégories domestiques. Pas grand-chose, ricana Rogue.

— Vous seriez surpris ! Cet idiot a lâché des lutins de Cornouailles lors de son cours avec les Deuxième Année.

— Et alors ? Avec deux ou trois sorts appropriés, on peut les clamer très simplement. C'est au programme de Troisième Année.

— Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas non plus comment il a procédé mais la salle de défense est un vrai champ de bataille. Pire que le passage de Peeves. Apparemment c'était l' **anarchie**.

— Vraiment ? ricana Rogue. Je veux bien voir ça ! »

* * *

J'aime beaucoup l'idée que les lutins de Cornouailles ne soit qu'un compromis avec bien pire xD

et vous?


	16. Une affaire florissante

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 107ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bougie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est ma troisième nuit FoF donc les OS commencent à s'accumuler. J'ai inséré un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une affaire florissante :

Mr Barjow était à la fois ravi et inquiet. Depuis le retour officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres les affaires avaient explosé. Le bon temps était revenu. Les objets et les grimoires consacrés à la magie noire avaient tendance à mieux circuler en temps de guerre. D'un côté, les craintifs se débarrassaient de vieux trésors familiaux compromettants à cause des descentes des aurors. De l'autre les criminels et terroristes en tout genre étaient moins craintifs et les rachetaient.

Barjow avait patienté quinze longues années de paix. Il avait dû compter sur les petits criminels comme fournisseurs et sur quelques Sang-Pur orgueilleux pour acheter. Pour donner une idée, quand Lucius Malefoy passait, il faisait le chiffre d'affaires du mois. Ça c'était en temps de paix. Mordred merci, maintenant les clients défilaient.

Toutefois, il y avait de sérieux désavantages. La boutique _Barjow & Beurk_ avait acquis une certaine réputation depuis sa création. Les aurors n'hésitaient pas à faire des descentes de temps en temps. Certes, les trésors les plus précieux n'étaient pas en vitrines mais quand même. Il fallait graisser la pattes de ces maudits aurors de plus en plus gourmants et de plus en plus menaçants. En parallèle, les mangemorts qui défilaient ne se souciaient plus de la discrétion. Le passage du jeune Malefoy était déjà préoccupant. La menace d'envoyer Greyback était plus que tracassante. Dernièrement, c'était le fils de la famille Carrow qui avait débarqué. Celui-ci avait bien faillit lui envoyer un Doloris car le prix était trop élevé. Barjow n'était pas fou, il avait finalement cédé la dague à perte. Il se dit qu'il commençait à se faire vieux. Il n'avait plus les épaules pour ce genre de choses.

La veille c'était Travers qui avait franchi le seuil de l'échoppe. Le pauvre Barjow l'avait accueilli avec appréhension. Heureusement pour lui, Travers préférait la discrétion et les bonnes manières plutôt que le violence. Le mangemort lui demanda même conseil. Il voulait faire un cadeau à son oncle, celui qui était actuellement à la tête de la famille. Barjow comprit tout de suite le message. Il était bien connu que le patriarche Jameson Travers refusait à la fois de soutenir Dumbledore et les mangemorts. Ce compromis lui avait permis de passer le conflit précédent et il entendait conserver la même ligne de conduite. Un choix qui apparemment déplaisait à son délicieux neveu. Il fallut quelques minutes de conversation sur les habitudes et les passions du patriarche pour en venir à une piste intéressante. Le vieux Jameson pratiquait encore le Quiddich en amateur au poste de batteur. Barjow se souvint qu'il avait deux anneaux qui pourraient certainement convenir. Il alla chercher un petit coffre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Celui-ci contenait deux anneaux. Le premier s'enfilait discrètement sur une brindille et permettait de dérégler les sortilèges d'un balai volant. Parfait pour provoquer discrètement un « accident ». Très répandu au Moyen Age lorsque la majorité des trajets se faisaient en balais. Le transplanage et la poudre de cheminette avait considérablement fait évoluer les habitudes sorcières. Le second anneau permettait tout simplement de rappeler le premier afin de ne pas laisser de preuve sur le lieu du « drame ». Finalement, Travers était parti pleinement satisfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à surveiller la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette. Ce torchon avait parfois une utilité.

Ces visites avaient été assez déplaisantes mais rien n'aurait pu préparer Brajow à la personne qui venait de franchir le seuil de sa boutique. Il ne la connaissait de réputation mais priait pour ne jamais la rencontrer. Bellatrix Lestrange était entrée. Barjow ne chercha même pas à soutenir le regard de Bellatrix, il s'inclina très bas. Cette fois-ci c'était la fin. La mangemort exigea des **bougies de rituel** , spécialement dédiées aux rituels de nécromancie. Ce n'était pas le genre de bougie qu'on trouvait au coin de la rue. Barjow fut soulagé de pouvoir accéder à sa requête. Ces bougies étaient rares, préparée délicatement à base de sang de vampires, de venin de manticore et renforcées à l'aide d'enchantements de magie noire avancée. Ce que Barjow craignait tant arriva : le moment de régler. Bellatrix éclata de rire et lui demanda gentiment une bonne raison de le laisser vivre. Le commerçant déglutit avec difficulté.

« Votre neveu. Il a besoin de moi. Il a réservé plusieurs objets pour le bien d'une mission importante. »

Bellatrix ne put dissimuler mécontentement mais finit par baisser sa baguette. Elle quitta finalement la boutique sans régler mais en laissant tout de même Barjow en vie. C'était son jour de chance. Apparemment, l'argument avait fait mouche. La mission du jeune Malefoy devait être vraiment très importante, suffisamment pour que le commerçant soit protégé, pour le moment.

* * *

Finalement j'ai l'impression de m'être un peu écart du thème. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.


	17. Edition spéciale de la Gazette

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 107ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Retour" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est ma troisième nuit FoF donc les OS commencent à s'accumuler. J'ai inséré un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Edition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom est de retour !

Oui ! Vous avez hélas bien lu. Celui qui s'est octroyé à lui-même le titre de Lord est vivant. Hier soir le mage noir que avions tant craint s'est introduit cette nuit au Ministère de la Magie. Vous-savez-qui y a croisé la baguette avec le directeur Dumbledore et le Survivant en personne. Le mage noir a finalement pris la fuite lorsque de nombreux fonctionnaires du ministère sont arrivés tôt ce matin.

Nous ne savons pas exactement pour quelle raison Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom se trouvait au ministère. D'après un fonctionnaire (qui a souhaité conserver l'anonymat), il semblerait qu'un groupe de mangemorts ait réussi à forcer l'entrée du Département des Mystères. Les aurors ont affirmé avoir capturé plusieurs d'entre eux avec l'aide de volontaires qui accompagnaient le directeur Dumbledore. Ils ont pour le moment refusé de dévoiler les identités des mangemorts avant que leur culpabilité soit pleinement démontrée. Nous ne pouvons qu'admirer le professionnalisme des forces de la lumière.

Nous avons bien entendu proposé une interview au Albus Dumbledore et à Harry Potter. Malheureusement, nos deux héros ont déclarés avoir besoin de repos. Nous devrons donc attendre pour connaitre leur opinion. La Gazette du Sorcier exprime tout son soutien au Garçon-qui-a-survécu ainsi qu'à son mentor et espérons qu'ils parviendront vite à réitérer, définitivement cette fois, l'exploit de défaire Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom.

Cornelius Fudge a tenu à s'exprimer. Pour mémoire, il niait farouchement le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres depuis la triste conclusion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et les mises en gardes répétées de notre héros national.

« Nous avons toujours cru en Harry Potter, nous explique notre ministre. Toutefois l'affirmation de la renaissance du mage noir était une nouvelle que nous ne pouvions pas diffuser. En effet, une telle annonce pouvait créer un vent de panique, ce que le Ministère a tenu à éviter à tout prix. Nous avons donc procédé à une discrète enquête pour rassembler des preuves.

Le professeur Dumbledore a même démissionné de plusieurs fonctions administratives afin de se consacrer spécialement à cette enquête et contrôler la menace afin d'éviter un débordement. J'ai détaché mon assistante personnelle à Poudlard afin de l'assister dans cette délicate investigation, coordonner ses efforts avec le Ministère et protéger le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

La nouvelle étant désormais publique, les pouvoirs du bureau des aurors vont être renforcés. Nous incitons la population à ne pas prendre de risques et à nous faire confiance. La situation devrait être maîtrisée rapidement. » Notre ministre a par ailleurs tenu à rappeler qu'il peut compter sur le soutien sans faille du Survivant et du directeur de Poudlard.

La Gazette du Sorcier va également enquêter de son côté et vous tiendra pleinement informé de l'évolution de la situation.

Barnabas Cuffe, directeur et rédacteur-en-chef de la Gazette du Sorcier

* * *

Suis-je le digne héritier de Sefton Delmer? C'était le propagandiste-en-chef des Britanniques pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Le grand rival de Goebbels en fait. On en apprend des choses en lisant Destrange xD

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	18. Un corps d'ébène

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 107ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Aimer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est ma troisième nuit FoF donc les OS commencent à s'accumuler. J'ai inséré un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Note importante** : je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les slash. Je sais qu'il existait d'autres alternatives avec le thème "aimer". Il se trouve qu'après 25 minutes de page blanche, je me suis lancé et j'hésite encore à le poster. Je ne vous dévoile pas le pairing, vous comprendrez très vite qui est l'heureux amant.

* * *

Un corps d'ébène :

Harry s'était finalement éclipsé discrètement. La séparation avait été longue et douloureuse mais ils étaient enfin réunis. Le jeune Gryffondor avait eut du mal à retenir son excitation toute la journée. La peur du jugement était si grande qu'Harry utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait prétexté auprès de ses amis avoir besoin d'un peu d'air. Hermione l'avait tout de suite mis en garde, la menace était trop grande, Harry ne devait surtout pas quitter le château. Il l'avait rassurée en souriant. Hermione était encore inquiète mais Ron lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Grâce à la carte du maraudeur et à la cape, Harry parvint sans encombre à la tour d'astronomie. Il monta rapidement les marches et arriva essoufflé au sommet. Le jeune Gryffondor se laissa glisser contre les remparts de la tour et se laissa aller à son admiration. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui, il s'autorisa à baver d'anticipation. N'osant croire à sa chance, le Survivant hésita encore avant de commencer une nouvelle fois l'effeuillage. Harry ferma les yeux et enlaça ce corps d'ébène si parfaitement sculpté. Il sentit ses courbes gracieuses. Plein de maladresse et d'hésitations, Harry prit lentement confiance en lui. Il prit le manche à deux mains et entreprit de le caresser amoureusement. Celui-ci était chaud et ferme sous ses doigts.

Harry savait déjà combien il était performant et qu' **il aimait déjà** de tout son cœur, de tout son corps. L'excitation était à son comble, n'en pouvant plus, il voulut s'envoyer en l'air et connaitre l'extase. Tenant fermement le manche, il l'enfourcha et donna un coup violent. Harry décolla avec son tout nouvel Éclair de Feu et atteint rapidement le septième ciel.

* * *

Bon voilà ! Et oui le manche de l'Éclair de Feu est en ébène (j'ai vérifié). J'oscille entre la fierté de vous avoir berné et la honte d'avoir écrit un truc pareil… Mais c'est le jeu… je le poste. Please ne m'assassinez pas en review (ni d'une autre manière)


	19. Passation

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 107ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Rien" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est ma troisième nuit FoF donc les OS commencent à s'accumuler. J'ai inséré un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une scène importante mais manquante que j'ai toujours voulu lire. Or je ne l'ai jamais trouvée dans le monde des fanfictions. Voici donc mon interprétation.

* * *

Passation :

La victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor avait été douloureuse. Même si James Potter avait marqué une quantité phénoménale de buts, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait perdu car l'attrapeur adverse s'était saisi du vif d'or. L'écart commençait à se creuser sérieusement en faveur des rouge-et-or, le capitaine de Serpentard avait donc ordonné l'élimination pure et simple de l'attrapeur écarlate.

Bien sûr la tactique était déloyale, après deux cognards et une collision plus ou moins accidentelle, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait le nez brisé, le visage en sang et un poignet fracturé. Bien entendu, on ne pouvait pas arrêter un match pour si peu. L'attrapeur avait donc continué à voler. Le sang l'avait empêché de voir le cognard qui l'avait désarçonné. Les fautes avaient été sanctionnées et les penaltys transformés en points mais sans attrapeur, pas de vif d'or.

L'humiliation avait été dure à encaisser. Deux cent quarante à cent trente pour Serpentard. Même Rogue qui détestait le Quiddich en était temporairement devenu fan. Cet affront méritait vengeance. Les Maraudeurs étaient sur le pied de guerre.

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'une guerre de symboles. Le Quiddich c'était emblématique. Il fut donc décidé de frapper un symbole de Serpentard : leur salle commune.

Pour y parvenir, il y avait plusieurs problèmes à résoudre. Tout d'abord Slughorn ne devait pas être sur les lieux et aucune des figures d'autorités gênantes non plus, à savoir les professeurs, Rusard et les préfets. Le mot de passe du nid de serpents était facile à obtenir grâce à la carte.

Les Maraudeurs savaient que chaque soir, deux professeurs patrouillaient seuls de leur côté, Rusard aussi et deux duos de préfets complétaient. C'était beaucoup trop de diversions à faire. Remus parviendrait facilement à berner son binôme lors de leur ronde mais il fallait que Slughorn soit de patrouille, loin de la salle des Serpentard. Heureusement Remus avait accès au planning des gardes.

En conclusion, un duo de préfet à écarter, Slughorn, un autre prof et Rusard. C'était trop. Sirius suggéra de s'allier à Peeves. Bien sûr c'était risqué mais ils n'avaient guère le choix.

Le jour J (ou plutôt la nuit J) arriva vite.

Remus avait réussi à échanger une garde pour se retrouver avec sa jolie homologue de Serdaigle. Si on en croyait Sirius, elle était folle du jeune loup-garou alors autant en profiter. Sirius devait ensorceler toutes les armures du deuxième étage pour qu'elles dansent le french cancan, Peter devait jeter des Bombabouses sur le sablier de Serpentard. Peeves avait été dur à convaincre. Malgré la mission il avait l'esprit de contradiction mais il accepta de semer la pagaille dans la salle des trophées.

On laissa à James le soin de venger l'équipe de Gryffondor. Des quatre, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert après tout.

Ce dernier avait transporté délicatement les trois chaudrons de peinture ensorcelée jusqu'aux cachots. La peinture était bien entendu écarlate et contenaient des paillettes dorées et sautillantes. La peinture était renforcée par une variété de sortilèges bien vicieux. La peinture riposterait si on tentait de l'effacer et elle redécorait à la sauce gryffondor les personnes qui passaient devant. Un beau carnage en perspective !

Le plan était parfaitement huilé jusqu'à ce que la dernière conquête de Sirius veuille passer la soirée à l'embrasser. Il mit un bout de temps à s'en débarrasser et dut courir pour ne pas manquer l'horaire prévu. Grâce à la carte il put contourner le professeur Brûlopot qui patrouillait. Mais en descendant quatre à quatre les marches d'un passage secret, il oublia de sauter la marche piégée. Sirius se retrouva donc immobilisé en plein milieu du passage. Si l'opération « Colère Rouge » fut un succès, Sirius fut pris et le parchemin suspect qu'il avait dans sa poche fut confisqué par un Rusard enragé. Ce dernier tenta de le faire parler pendant longtemps pour savoir à quoi servait ce parchemin. A chaque question, Sirius répondait obstinément « **Rien** du tout monsieur, c'est un simple parchemin ».

* * *

Voici qui explique le titre Passation. Que pensez-vous de mon interprétation ? Et quelle est la vôtre ? Comment la carte a atterri entre les mains de Rusard ? Je suis sûr que nous penserions d'abord une gaffe monumentale de Queudver mais pas forcément… J'aime bien l'idée qu'un simple grain de sable puisse faire dérailler une partie d'un plan.

Et j'ai failli oublier : il parait que tricher lors des compétitions et des jeux c'est pas bien (en tout cas c'est ce qu'on me dit à chaque fois que je suis pris la main dans le sac). Par contre les vengeances, ça ne sert à rien sauf pour écrire de bonnes histoires mais évitez en vrai.

Voilà ! A la prochaine !


	20. Entretien d'embauche

Bonjour à tous !

Petit OS cadeau pour Miss Macaronii qui a laissé plein de review sur ce recueil.

Quand je lui ai demandé quel personnage elle voulait voir, elle m'a demandé… Dudley. C'est un personnage que je n'ai jamais utilisé donc c'est une expérience intéressante pour moi aussi.

Merci à Lycoris pour sa relecture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dudley se gara facilement dans une petite rue parallèle à l'étude. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son bolide, une vraie voiture d'occasion toute cabossée. Les temps étaient durs. Le jeune Dursley se rendait à un énième entretien d'embauche. Il soupira en essayant de ne pas penser aux précédents échecs, tous cuisants. Après avoir verrouillé la portière, il rajusta sa cravate, lissa son costume et revint dans la rue principale.

Pendant leur fuite éperdue à travers l'Europe, la Grunnings avait connu des difficultés et finalement s'était fait racheter et démanteler. Les Dursley avaient certes de l'argent placé mais il fallait continuer à en faire rentrer pour vivre. Se mettre à travailler sérieusement avait été compliqué pour Dudley mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le jeune homme avait fait son droit et travaillait le soir chez divers notaires et avocats.

Il pénétra dans l'établissement à l'heure exacte. La ponctualité était une valeur Dursley auquel il convenait de faire honneur. Le mobilier de l'accueil était minimaliste mais Dudley apprécia l'atmosphère qu'apportaient les lambris. Il fut incapable de reconnaitre le bois utilisé. La secrétaire l'arracha à sa contemplation en l'introduisant immédiatement auprès de deux associés, une brune vêtue d'un tailleur stricte et un blond décoiffé mais souriant. Les deux associés étaient sensiblement du même âge que Dudley, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. L'avocate sortit un CV que Dudley reconnut tout de suite comme étant le sien. Le document avait été annoté de haut en bas et des questions avaient été griffonnées dans les marges. Au moins sa candidature avait été étudiée cette fois-ci.

« Monsieur Dursley, certains de nos contacts nous ont parlé de vos démêlés avec la justice, assena la brune dès le départ. Vous semblez avoir été impliqué dans des rixes de bars, ainsi que du vandalisme. Ce qui vous a conduit à fréquenter la prison à deux reprises.

— C'est exact, reconnut Dudley. Je faisais parti à l'époque d'une bande de jeunes terreurs. Mais j'ai fait en sorte de me détacher d'eux. Justement à cause de ces séjours carcéraux, heureusement très courts. C'est à ce moment que je me suis orienté vers le droit.

— Je vois. Vous êtes conscient que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'engager des personnes ayant un tel comportement. »

Dudley se raidit mais ne se démonta pas.

« Puisque vous semblez bien informés, vous avez sans doute constaté que les faits remontent à trois ans et qu'il n'y a rien eu depuis lors.

— C'est exact mais…

— Si j'en crois les valeurs que vous affichez, vous vous battez pour que chacun puisse obtenir un traitement juste.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda sèchement le blond.

— Chaque infraction mérite punition mais la société doit aussi donner une chance à la réinsertion. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

La brune le gratifia d'un regard approbateur.

« Il marque un point, Justin » remarqua-t-elle.

Le dénommé Justin s'agita mal à l'aise mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Avez-vous des regrets ? Sur votre conduite passée ? enchaîna la femme.

— A l'époque nous avons brutalisé plusieurs enfants et adolescents. Un en particulier. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de m'excuser. Depuis je fais mon possible pour rattraper mes torts et surtout éviter à d'autres de faire mes erreurs.

— Apparemment vous entrainez des adolescents maintenant ? poursuivit-elle.

— C'est exact. Ils apprennent la boxe avec des règles de conduite strictes et encadrées. Mieux vaut cela plutôt que les abandonner à eux-mêmes dans la rue, sans cadre parental.

— Vous pensez que cela fonctionne ? demanda le blond.

— C'est ce dont j'aurais eu besoin en tout cas. J'aime à croire que cela marche, au moins pour quelques-uns. Et même quelque unes aussi.

— Revenons-en à votre CV voulez-vous ? recentra l'avocate.

— Quel point voulez-vous développer ? » répliqua aussitôt Dudley.

L'avocat blond parcourut rapidement le CV et retrouva une question griffonnée à la hâte.

« Apparemment, vous avez travaillé dans différentes études, les soirs en semaine et parfois même le week-end. C'était volontaire ? Vous semblez pourtant venir d'une famille aisée.

— C'était contraint. Ma famille et moi-même avons dû fuir car nous avions reçu des menaces. Elles étaient très sérieuses. Enfin sans rentrer dans les détails, mon père a dû abandonner la direction de son entreprise. La firme s'est retrouvée en difficulté et a été rachetée par un fond d'investissements.

— Comme ça ? Juste rachetée ?

— En fait c'est une situation particulière. Nous n'avons pas bien compris. Mon père s'est battu pour avoir des informations à notre retour mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose.

— Développez, encouragea la brune intriguée.

— Un fond dormant qui était inactif depuis plus de 40 ans s'est réveillé. Il a conclu des arrangements avec les fournisseurs de la Grunnings pour accentuer les difficultés et forcer les actionnaires à lâcher leurs parts. »

Les deux avocats échangèrent des regards interloqués.

« C'est illégal, commenta la brune.

— Effectivement mais nous n'avons rien pu prouver et puis l'entreprise a été dissoute. Ses activités ont été éclatées et revendues à des concurrents. Il n'y a plus aucun recours de toutes manières. Voilà pourquoi je me suis mis à travailler le soir. Pour emprunter moins.

— Monsieur Dursley, c'est juste de la curiosité malsaine mais… ce fond d'investissements semble si… particulier. Un fond dormant qui se réveille juste pour une opération de démantèlement. C'est assez inhabituel.

— Ne m'en parlez pas, grogna Dudley

— Comment s'appelle ce fond ?

— Abraxas Trust Fund » soupira Dudley.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Bon écoutez, reprit Dudley. Je sais que mon dossier est imparfait. Mais je ne vous demande qu'une période d'essai. Vous semblez faire en sorte de combattre les injustices de ce monde. J'imagine que vous pouvez bien me donner une chance de faire mes preuves.

— Nous voulions surtout évaluer si vous étiez passé à autre chose, reconnut Justin.

— Que savez-vous de notre cabinet ? demanda brusquement l'avocate.

— Pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'indique votre brochure car vous ne faites pas dans le médiatisé. Vous êtes orienté sur le droit de la famille, le droit du travail et le droit constitutionnel. Ce qui, il faut le dire, semble vraiment très vaste.

— Surtout pour un petit cabinet. Vous avez raison. Néanmoins nous avons une approche très particulière et nous sélectionnons très soigneusement les affaires que nous acceptons. Croyez-le ou non, vous pouvez nous apporter beaucoup monsieur Dursley.

Dudley se redressa, intrigué, et reprit un peu d'espoir.

« Il vous faudra faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Apparemment vous avez évolué. Nous verrons bien. Vous êtes à l'essai pour trois mois, rémunéré au minimum. Si cela vous convient. »

Dudley ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser et encore moins le cacher. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Alors bienvenue chez Finch-Fletchey, Granger et Nott. Avocats spécialisés en droit familial, professionnel et constitutionnel avec un goût prononcé pour le droit mixte. C'est-à-dire à cheval entre les mondes magiques et moldus » expliqua Hermione en souriant.

* * *

Et voilà, pas facile de recruter des gens qui connaissent le monde moldu sur le bout des doigts sans briser la loi du secret. J'aime l'idée que les gens puissent changer et s'en sortir.

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine


	21. un budget serré

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens pour publier un OS cadeau pour LycorisSnape, pour toutes ses review, ses relectures et parce que c'est une amie tout simplement :)

A sa demande, cet OS met à l'honneur Lucius

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Un budget serré :

Severus déambulait nerveusement dans le vaste manoir des Malefoy. Le très jeune maître des potions restait prudent. Même si le vieil Abraxas avait accepté qu'il foule le sol de son antique demeure., un Sang-Mêlé restait un Sang-Mêlé. Ici Severus ne valait guère mieux qu'un laquais. Seuls son talent et l'estime de Lucius lui apportaient un peu de considération. Sa douloureuse intégration chez les mangemorts n'avait pas changé grand-chose. La hiérarchie était d'autant plus importante dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la naissance passait bien avant l'habilité ou la puissance. Severus tenait donc à son protecteur comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui que notre maître des potions préféré hâtait le pas à trois heures du matin. Arrivé devant le bureau de Lucius, il toqua et patienta, une voix lasse l'invita à rentrer immédiatement.

« Bonsoir Lucius, j'ai la potion qui permet de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

— Mordred merci ! Que ferais-je sans toi Severus ?

— Tu te fournirais à l'allée des Embrumes. Difficile de savoir si tu serais mort empoisonné ou poignardé discrètement » répondit aimablement Severus.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard plein d'acidité, tempéré par son épuisement.

« Prends garde quand même. Les risques d'accoutumance à ce genre de potions sont élevés.

— C'est nécessaire !

— Tes nouvelles fonctions sont si difficiles que ça ?

— Que dire ? Et par où commencer ? s'exclama le jeune aristocrate.

— L'équilibrage d'un bilan est pourtant simple, rébarbatif certes, mais assez simple. Même moi j'y parvenais lors de mon stage chez l'apothicaire de Timworth.

— Quand les ressources proviennent de fonds fiables et réguliers, et bien sûr quand les demandes de budget sont réalistes, appropriées et proportionnées, je suis d'accord » répondit Lucius piqué au vif.

Ni Lucius, ni Severus ne développèrent leurs pensées mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se comportait comme un prince en voyage, menant la grande vie sur le dos des vieilles fortunes britanniques. Sans terres et sans fortune, il finançait sa guerre d'une manière qui commençait à faire grincer des dents.

« Il faut prélever de plus en plus sur la générosité des familles aristocrates et en parallèle utiliser le budget de manière utile.

— Et de quel côté cela… coince ?

— Les deux bien sûr ! Une décennie de conflit sans prise de pouvoir. C'est mauvais pour les affaires, alors les grandes familles marchandes cherchent à limiter leurs financements.

— Les généreuses donations commencent à se faire sentir sur les coffres des Malefoy ? » demanda naïvement Severus.

Lucius l'assassina du regard. Severus déglutit difficilement. Heureusement qu'il était très utile au blond sans quoi il aurait connu les joies d'un Doloris bien senti. Ce genre d'erreurs pouvait même être fatale chez les mangemorts. Une question d'honneur. Severus se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

« Ce sont surtout les demandes extravagantes de nos frères mangemorts, expliqua Lucius avec une moue de dégoût très prononcée sur le mot 'frères'.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils demandent ? De l'équipement, un salaire ou un de pot-de-vin et un peu de propagande ?

— Oui, de l'équipement, grogna Malefoy. Parlons de ta consommation de chaudrons par exemple !

— Eh ce n'est pas ma faute si la moitié des potions de magie noire sont corrosives. Les quatre chaudrons de Polynectare mensuels, les huit de potions de puissance et sans compter les autres potions régulières. Tu as les chiffres, fais le calcul. J'obéis directement aux ordres du Lord.

— C'est nécessaire d'utiliser des chaudrons aussi coûteux ?

— C'est mieux si tu ne veux pas de fuites. C'est toi qui m'a donné la salle au-dessus de tes cuisines je te rappelle.

— C'est la seule qui… oh ça va ! »

Lucius se tut un instant et changea de personne pour déverser sa bile.

« Tu as entendu la dernière lubie de Shafiq ? Il a réussi à proposer de créer des brigades aériennes.

— Excellent pour les surveillances discrètes, les enlèvements et les raids. Où est le problème ?

— Et ça nécessite des Friselune delta ? On voit bien que ce fourbe veut constituer son club de Quiddich mangemort. Il se contentera de Brossudur 2, non mais ! »

Severus ne put retenir un ricanement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le sport et le laissait aux imbéciles qui en avaient besoin pour gonfler leur ego. Le nom de James Potter lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit.

« Et puis les salaires ! tempêta Lucius. On trouve pourtant suffisamment de personnel fanatisé que l'on peut payer au lance-pierre. Mais de l'autre côté le réseau de renseignements de Rookwood est un gouffre financier !

— Comparé à celui d'Abraxas ? demanda prudemment Severus.

— On ne voit pas mon père tous les deux jours à la Salamandre et chaque semaine à l'opéra.

— La Salamandre ?

— Le restaurant le plus chic et le plus sélect' de Godric's Hollow et bien évidemment le plus cher. Peu importe ! Cette sangsue se sert généreusement au passage dans les comptes de la cause. En plus il visite les spas d'Édimbourg. Qu'il n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est pour mettre des pontes du ministère en bonnes conditions ! »

Severus ne se retint pas et ricana. Il savait bien que le blond y allait régulièrement lui-même. C'était certainement comme ça que Lucius l'avait grillé. L'aristocrate rajusta sa noble chevelure, un peu gêné.

« Reste la propagande, à part payer quelques journalistes stupides de la gazette et de RITM [1], il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

— Détrompe-toi, Burke, le fabricant de jouet. Il a essayé de faire financer une collection de serpents en peluche sur nos fonds. J'ai refusé évidemment !

— Ce n'est pas le nouveau jouet que Drago a eu hier ? Tu as récupéré les prototypes ? »

Le silence de Lucius fut éloquent, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Enfin tu comprends le genre de problèmes qui arrivent au pauvre comptable du Lord. Je suis obligé de faire des coupes de budget partout et je me mets tout le monde à dos. C'est ça ou la cause ira à la banqueroute vite fait. Et surtout, il faut camoufler les transactions, les sociétés bidons etc.

— Qu'en pense le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Je suis le seul à m'en préoccuper ! Le Lord a déployé une surveillance maximale avec des moyens énormes sur deux familles. Un peu comme si sa vie en dépendait. A mon avis il ferait mieux de se préoccuper que le fisc ne nous tombe pas dessus. Si Dumbledore recrute un bon comptable, nous sommes fichus !

— Attends quelles familles ? »

* * *

[1] RITM : c'est la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique

Toute cette discussion pour répondre à une question que je me suis posé plusieurs fois : comment Severus a-t-il appris que Lily était menacée ? Bien sûr, il existe beaucoup de possibilités, cela pouvait être par hasard ou pas, et très certainement par Lucius.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Cet OS a été écrit pour LycorisSnape. Si vous êtes fan de Severus Rogue, que vous cherchez des histoires dramatiques, construite et bien écrite, allez faire un tour sur son profil /u/8372142/ Promis vous ne le regretterez pas ! A bientôt :)


	22. Les visiteurs

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 109ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "compartiment" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Les visiteurs :

Fred et George avait érigé cette expédition en rituel. Chaque année ils se débrouillaient pour s'introduire dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais pourquoi donc me direz-vous ? Fred vous répondrait sans hésiter « Y-a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une raison… » et George compléterait « pour s'introduire chez nos charmants professeurs ? »

Il est vrai qu'en première année nos deux oiseaux avaient été subjugué. Stephen Von Stauffenberg était un ancien briseur de sorts spécialisé dans le déminage magique. Ce fut bien sûr la passion commune pour les explosions qui avait rapproché les jumeaux émerveillés et celui que le vieux Fol-Œil surnommait affectueusement « le Barge ». McGonagall et von Stauffenberg avaient surpris les deux compères en train d'introduire en douce au retour des vacances une cargaison de pétards et de bombabouses. Le vieux fou avait aussitôt confisqué la marchandise pour étudier la chose de près. C'est en tentant de la récupérer qu'il avait fait leur première intrusion et accidentellement fait sauter la précieuse cargaison. Le sablier de Gryffondor s'en souvenait encore !

En deuxième année, une magnifique oubliator avait demandé à faire une année sabbatique pour enseigner à Poudlard. Son sourire énigmatique et ses disparitions avaient éveillé la curiosité des jumeaux. Bien qu'ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose lors que l'intrusion, la fouille des placards de la belle leur en appris plus sur la vie qu'en douze années d'existence et de lectures des innocents contes sorciers. Heureusement Bill leur avait tout expliqué par la suite.

Jamais deux sans trois. La visite du bureau redécoré par Quirrel était banale et déprimante. Qui pouvait donc se soucier d'avoir autant de livres sur la possession ? Et qui lisait avant de s'endormir « Prolonger la vie des animaux possédés par les spectres » ? Les jumeaux avaient été tellement écœurés par l'ennui et l'odeur d'ail qu'ils étaient partis sans faire de crasse.

En revanche, l'année suivante fut délicieuse. La visite du bureau et surtout de l'appartement avait été un plaisir ! La salle de bain en particulier avait fait l'objet de plusieurs examens approfondis avant de finalement trafiquer toutes les lotions pour cheveux de Gilderoy Lockart. Pendant une journée entière, la chevelure du brillant enseignant ressembla à s'y méprendre à celle de son estimé collègue de potions. Le cri déchirant qu'il poussa rend encore Mimi Geignarde folle de jalousie.

Remus Lupin fut le premier à les prendre la main dans le sac. Contre toute attente, il leur offrit du thé et ils discutèrent ensemble tous les trois une partie de la nuit. Les anecdotes de l'enseignant sur sa propre scolarité leur avaient donné un tas d'idée à mettre en œuvre le plus rapidement possible.

Pour la sixième année, ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué. Le vieil auror paranoïaque qu'avec engagé Dumbledore était largement plus dangereux, encore que. Les jumeaux mirent longtemps à se décider car il voulait honorer leur petite tradition. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le bureau serait probablement truffé de pièges, de maléfices et d'alarmes. Il convenait donc d'être prudent, très prudent. Au final, cela faisait un excellent entrainement. Pour concevoir et fabriquer des farces et attrapes, il fallait une dose d'ingéniosité et de talents en maléfices variés.

Briser les protections pour entrer fut déjà un casse-tête. L'auror n'avait pas volé sa réputation ! La pièce fut passée au peigne fin. Le déminage magique fut méticuleux et systématique. Les jumeaux ne tenaient pas à se retrouver à Ste-Mangouste. Encore moins devant l'odieux médicomage-en-chef Septimus Akrimony [1]. Le matériel de détection n'était pas franchement intéressant, par contre la grosse malle en cuir noir semblait nettement plus intéressante. Par le plus grand coup de chance, la diversion organisée avec Peeves avait porté ses fruits, le vieux Maugrey était reparti en laissant les clefs sur la malle. « Grave erreur » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux terreurs.

Il y avait sept serrures. Fred fit jouer la clef pour ouvrir le premier compartiment. Aucun intérêt : des livres de sorcelleries. Dans le second, il y avait du matériel hors d'usage, des plumes et surtout une cape d'invisibilité. Voilà comment Maugrey les avait surpris au moment de s'introduire dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle ! Dans le troisième, des ingrédients de potions. Surtout des plantes séchés en fait et de la peau de serpent. Beurk ! Puis deux balais volants. Dans le cinquième compartiment, il y avait tout le nécessaire de survie moldu. La tente, le réchaud, les assiettes etc. Sans doute pour pouvoir fuir très vite et limiter la magie pour éviter d'être retrouvé. Le sixième compartiment fit bien ricaner les deux adolescents. Il y avait des revues masculines. Les mêmes que celle que Lee Jordan faisait circuler dans le dortoir. Si si les mêmes !

Et finalement le dernier **compartiment** ! Les deux rouquins plongèrent le regard dans l'espèce de fosse et se regardèrent ébahis. C'était… c'était leur professeur. Sans la jambe de bois, ni l'œil ignoble mais c'était bien Maugrey.

« Tiens tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là » siffla une voix menaçante derrière eux.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent et se retournèrent maladroitement sans pouvoir éviter les éclairs de supéfixions que lança l'imposteur.

« C'est votre jour de chance les gars, murmura Croupton. Je ne peux pas me permettre de massacrer des traitres-à-leur-sang sous le nez du vieux fou. Je vais juste modifier votre mémoire pour cette fois. »

* * *

[1] Les vrais savent ! Bon c'est une blague. Je n'ai juste pas pu m'empêcher de faire un hommage à l'un de mes propres OC. Vous me pardonnerez mon attachement à ce si délicieux personnage. Il se trouve dans « Une crémaillère d'enfer »


	23. La dernière charge

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 109ème nuit d'écriture du FoF mais en décalé. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "ensemble" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

La dernière charge :

Les relations entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard s'étaient déjà fortement dégradées quand la terrible nouvelle arriva. L'armée ennemie remontait vers l'Ecosse. Cet aristocrate moldu tentait de se faire un nom et une place dans le Royaume d'Angleterre. Pour se faire bien voir de l'Eglise et constituer une armée, le Moldu avait entrepris de ramener les païens dans le droit chemin. Comprenez sur le chemin du cimetière.

Des informations étaient parvenues jusqu'à Poudlard grâce à la famille de Godric qui était restée dans le sud de l'Angleterre, grâce aux parents des élèves Nés-Moldus et surtout aux incursions organisée par Salazar en Angleterre

Gryffondor avait tout d'abord analysé les exploits militaires du Moldu et évalué ses ressources financières et techniques pour annoncer fièrement à ses étudiants qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Serpentard avait fait l'effort de se plonger dans la politique moldue pour évaluer la menace. Les divisions entre les maisons nobles, d'une noblesse à relativiser selon lui, étaient à l'avantage des sorciers. Il était impossible de construire une alliance stable. Il avait donc annoncé fièrement à ses étudiants qu'il n'y avait risque. En d'autres termes les deux s'étaient magistralement plantés en sous-estimant le pouvoir fédérateur du fanatisme religieux. [1]

Rowena Serdaigle avait vu les deux Fondateurs se plonger à corps perdu dans la stratégie politique, militaire et chevaleresque. Elle s'était donc permise de leur faire confiance et était retournée à ses recherches. Aujourd'hui elle s'en mordait les doigts. Helga Poufsouffle qui se préoccupait surtout de l'accueil des nouveaux étudiants, du confort et de l'aménagement ne s'en était pas préoccupée. Aujourd'hui elle tremblait.

Salazar fulminait, il aurait bien voulu clamer à tout le monde que les Moldus étaient vicieux et dangereux depuis toujours, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la face en ayant affirmé la semaine précédente qu'ils étaient stupides et militairement arriérés. De même Gryffondor ruminait parce qu'il affirmait que les Moldus étaient pacifiques et amicaux et un seul individu causait tout ce désastre.

Comme les deux sorciers s'étaient fait berner en travaillant séparément, Rowena ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, ils seraient désormais à ses ordres. La première décision de la Fondatrice avait été de rapatrier tous les sorciers écossais à Poudlard, d'abord pour protéger les élèves et ensuite pour protéger les parents. Si nécessaire, un village serait bâti à proximité.

Rowena retira à Godric sa place de stratège et le plaça à la tête de la cavalerie. Sa mission était simple, attaquer toutes les patrouilles d'infanterie qui dévalisaient et mettait à sac l'Ecosse. Le chevalier rechigna. Attaquer des fantassins à cheval manquait d'honneur mais le déséquilibre numérique entre sorciers et moldus le rappela à l'ordre assez vite. Serpentard fut chargé de coordonner des troupes de maraudeurs. D'abord choqué, il comprit très vite que sa mission lui permettait de saboter l'appui logistique de l'armée moldue. Il ne se priva pas de pratiquer un harcèlement permanant des troupes ennemies, faisant ainsi honneur aux maraudeurs celtes qui avaient tenu tête à l'armée de Rome elle-même. La combinaison des deux tactiques, coordonnée par la général Serdaigle porta ses fruits un temps.

Les cavaliers dirigés par Gryffondor furent mis en difficulté et pris en tenaille quelques miles à l'ouest de Melrose. Même si ce n'était pas son rôle, Serdaigle envoya Serpentard et ses maraudeurs pour soutenir le chevalier et lui épargner la capture, c'est à dire le bûcher. Les deux Fondateurs furent repoussés dans un village, puis lentement mais sûrement ils durent reculer vers le fleuve. Les mages n'étaient plus qu'une cinquantaine et regardaient leur deux capitaines avec désespoir. Il n'y avait plus d'issue et l'infanterie ennemie continuait d'avancer. Gryffondor proposa à celui qui avait été son ami une dernière charge héroïque. Serpentard le regarda avec mépris mais de toutes façons ils allaient mourir.

« **Ensemble** comme au bon vieux temps ? » demanda Gryffondor avec tristesse.

Serpentard n'aurai su dire si c'était à cause de leur défunte amitié ou de la situation actuelle mais il se sentait aussi mal que l'autre.

Alors que les deux mages allaient éperonner une dernière fois leur monture, il sembla se mettre à pleuvoir sur l'armée ennemie. Cela surprit les deux Fondateurs parce que le temps était couvert mais pas menaçant. Les cris parmi les Moldus interloquèrent les sorciers. C'était le moment de lancer la dernière offensive. Les sorciers hurlèrent en cœur et chargèrent. Ce fut en approchant qu'il comprirent. Des pierres fumantes et rougeoyantes dévalaient vers le fleuve et donc vers eux. « Des météorites ! » s'exclama Serpentard incrédule. Les sorciers levèrent la tête pour découvrir des silhouettes montées sur des balais et qui invoquaient une pluie de météorites contre l'armée moldue. Les tenues bleues azur de l'escadron volant ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité des nouveaux venus. Les efforts combinés des deux sorciers aériens et terrestres permirent de mettre en déroute l'ennemi.

* * *

[1] Aucun jugement de valeur, ni de religion visée en particulier. Le fanatisme religieux ou pas sous toutes ses formes c pô bien et pis c'est tout :/

A la relecture, je me suis aperçu que j'ai à peine évoqué Helga Poufsouffle… Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle se contente de tenir l'école en l'absence des trois autres. D'assurer l'intendance des troupes et simplement de diriger l'hôpital de campagne pour soutenir l'effort de guerre. Que deviendrions-nous sans Helga ? Je vous le demande ?

L'idée de cet OS me vient d'une discussion avec LycorisSnape (allez lire ce qu'elle écrit c'est génial !). Nous parlions donc des fins ratées et des fins réussies. Et notamment que terminer une histoire par une pluie de météorites, ça révèle un manque de réflexion initial assez dommageable… ou pas… après tout j'ai mis Godric et Salazar ensemble dans le pétrin juste pour cette pluie de météorites ) Il n'y a que dans les nuit FoF qu'on peut faire des trucs pareils !


	24. Doléances

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 109ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "plainte" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Doléances :

Argus Rusard rentra fulminant d'une course poursuite dans les couloirs de l'école. Après l'explosion, il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir deux têtes rousses disparaitre derrière une tapisserie. Le fier cracmol s'était jeté héroïquement à leur poursuite en compagnie de sa fidèle miss Teigne. Couloirs, escaliers et passages secrets avaient été enchainés mais le concierge avait perdu la trace des deux terreurs quelque part au niveau du 7ème étage.

« Qui a donc été foutu de pondre un château aussi grand ? » cracha Rusard avec hargne.

Il est vrai que les Fondateurs devaient avoir un sacré ego au moment de la construction. Mais peu importe que dame Serdaigle voulut reproduire sa propre tour de Babel, que le sire de Gryffondor voulut construire de tels remparts, ou que dame Poufsouffle voulait pouvoir accueillir tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne ou encore que le sire de Serpentard y voyait un moyen de réaliser une prouesse architecturale inégalée à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Le fait est, que la traque des élèves était nettement plus difficile dans un labyrinthe de cette taille. Et Argus Rusard, représentant actuel de la dynastie des concierges de Poudlard, avait beaucoup de mal à exercer la surveillance d'une telle école.

Impossible de tenir à l'œil à la fois l'esprit frappeur, la maison Serpentard au grand complet, tous les fichus gosses qui découvraient le sexe opposé mais qui avaient l'indécence de faire leurs expériences baveuses avec les membres des autres maisons. Douce illusion de croire qu'on pouvait éviter les inondations au deuxième étage ou la boue que les jeunes rustres étalaient dans la hall. Mais rien n'avait préparé l'extraordinaire Argus Rusard aux deux tornades rousses qui avaient débarqué à Poudlard.

Rusard ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée, rentra et ferma violement la porte, qui encaissa toute sa rage. Le deuxième tiroir du petit meuble fut ouvert sans douceur, comprendre presque arraché. Le concierge jeta des rouleaux de parchemin et une plume sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise grinçante. Le cracmol suçota sa plume, ouvrit l'encrier et déroula un parchemin.

 _Très cher Albus_

« Trop familier, grogna-t-il en raturant. Pas assez officiel. »

 _Monsieur le Directeur,_

 _Je voudrais vous rappeler que les chaines sont astiquées tous les jours et sont prêtes à l'emploi comme au bon vieux_

« Pas une bonne idée de parler de l'âge. Le vieux citronné pourrait mal le prendre. »

 _Je voulais évoquer une énième fois le sujet des bienfaits des punitions corporelles infligées aux moutards._

« Trop direct peut-être » songea le concierge en barrant.

 _Après avoir discuté avec cette délicieuse Irma, je voulais vous informer d'une terrible hypothèse. Je soupçonne les Weasley n°4 et n°5 d'être la réincarnation de Mordred lui-même._

« Mais je n'ai aucune preuve » désespéra Rusard.

 _Le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons eu une très intéressante conversation au sujet de l'introspection et de ses bénéfices dans l'atmosphère confinée et l'obscurité des cachots._

« Ça veut dire quoi déjà introspection ? » douta le cracmol.

 _Les problèmes de concentration en cours sont dû à une mauvaise circulation du sang dans le cerveau. Accrocher régulièrement les cancres par les chevilles est un remède dont l'efficacité a été démontrée par votre illustre prédécesseur le directeur Phinéas Blaque ? Black ? Blacue ?_

« Mais j'ai l'air ridicule si j'écris mal le nom de famille du directeur, gémit le concierge. Ah si seulement Dumbledore voulait bien m'écouter » soupira-t-il en caressant amoureusement le fouet de cuir qui pendait au mur.

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprise, l'élevage « Non ! L'éducation » des élèves nécessite une discipline rig…_

Rusard sursauta violemment en entendant un grand fracas contre la porte de son bureau. Le cracmol se rua à l'extérieur en renversant sa chaise et l'encrier qui se brisa au sol. Le concierge eut du mal à sortir à cause de l'armoire qui était tombée sur la porte. Un caquètement se fit entendre et ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable « Peeves, rugit le concierge. Attends un peu que je t'attrape misérable esprit frappeur. Le baron va en entendre parler ! »

* * *

Je sais, je suis encore loin d'une fic épistolaire mais c'est un bon début ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	25. La grande quête

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 109ème nuit d'écriture du FoF mais en décalé. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "prix" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

La grande quête :

L'intégration à la maison Serpentard avait été difficile. Certes il partageait bien les valeurs requises mais ses méthodes étaient jugées un peu extrêmes. La correction infligée à ce Sang-de-bourbe avait choqué les enseignants. L'infirmier pourtant compétent n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le « réparer » à l'identique. Il y aurait sans doute des séquelles. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lancer des regards aguicheurs à la cadette Black. Cette vermine ne savait pas tenir son rang inférieur, déjà qu'ils étaient tolérés à Poudlard !

Trois semaines de retenues tous les soirs de la semaines. C'était le résultat pour avoir remis les pendules à l'heure de ce satané Gryffondor. En d'autres circonstances, les Serpentard auraient applaudi l'exploit. Sauf que ses actions rejaillissaient sur la maison et sur le sablier. Les Serpentard des années supérieures avaient donc décidé de le rappeler à l'ordre. Douloureusement.

Cela n'avait été prévu. Son ascendance devait rester secrète mais ses ainés en connaissaient un rayons en maléfices tordus et ne s'en privaient plus. Une excursion dans la Forêt Interdite s'imposait. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules règles qu'il avait toujours respecté, parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'y rendre jusqu'alors. Quelques centaines de mètres après avoir passé la lisière suffirent. Ses appels avaient été entendus. Bientôt une demi-douzaine de serpents entouraient l'adolescent qui parlait leur langage. Il allait leur montrer qui dirigeait la maison Serpentard, la maison fondée son ancêtre !

Une couleuvre et trois vipères furent introduites discrètement dans la salle commune des cachots. Les sifflements étranglés et serpents menaçants, mais obéissants, imposèrent le respect. A partir de cette soirée plus personne ne contestait ni son ascendance, ni ses méthodes. Après tout il était l'héritier de Serpentard. On le regardait souvent avec terreur ou avec admiration. Peu importe. Il dirigeait maintenant.

Cette première incursion en forêt fut suivies de bien d'autres. Les reptiles étaient plus amicaux que les autres élèves. L'adolescent passait donc des nuits entières à charmer et converser avec les serpents de la Forêt. Les reptiles très discrets remarquaient tout et lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement de celle-ci. Ils finirent par lui lâcher une information capitale. Une fois par décennie environ. Difficile à dire car les serpents avaient une notion de temps toute particulière. Une fois par décennie donc, le roi des serpents se réveillait. Il remontait des entrailles du château pour se nourrir. A ce moment-là, toute créature qui se trouvait sur son passage périssait et terminaient sous ses crocs. Avant de redescendre dans les entrailles du château, il bénissait les modestes serpents qui avaient eu l'honneur de le croiser. Puis le roi disparaissait pour une dizaine d'années.

L'adolescent fasciné tenta d'obtenir plus d'informations des petits reptiles. Il voulait en apprendre davantage. Rencontrer la créature, voire la domestiquer. Il était Fourchelangue après tout. Mais ce fut en vain, les serpents n'avaient que peu d'informations. Si ce n'est une seule. Le roi se présentait comme le familier d'un des Fondateurs du château.

Avec si peu d'informations, l'étudiant fit sa toute première apparition à la bibliothèque de l'école et se plongea dans les grimoires poussiéreux qui dormaient sur les étagères depuis des siècles.

Déjà identifier la créature. Une créature centenaire qui semait la terreur parmi les animaux. Les grimoires décrivant les vouivres, se succédèrent aux traités sur les hydres et aux légendes décrivant le léviathan et le jormungand. Au bout d'un mois de recherche, l'étudiant fut persuadé que le mythique reptile n'était autre qu'un basilic. Il en eut la confirmation auprès des serpents de la Forêt. Le roi tuait quiconque croisait son regard et même les araignées désertaient la Forêt lors des chasses royales.

En faisait des recherches sur son noble ancêtre. Qui d'autre parmi les Fondateurs pouvait donc posséder un basilic en tant que familier ? Les écrits relatant le départ du Fondateur, parti en exil pour ne pas renier ses opinions, mentionnaient la Chambre des Secrets. Salazar Serpentard avait dissimulé une pièce secrète pour abriter un monstre et débarrasser l'école de tous les Sang-de-bourbe qui la souillaient.

Tout collait ! Le basilic qui ne pouvait être guidé par un Fourchelangue. Un monstre laissé à la disposition de ses descendants. L'adolescent se sentit gonflé d'importance. C'était sa mission. Celle donnée par son ancêtre.

Comme les serpents de la Forêt Interdite lui avait parlé de la remontée depuis les entrailles du château, l'héritier de Serpentard se tourna tout naturellement vers les cachots. Ceux-ci étaient vastes mais il avait le temps. Il n'était qu'en troisième année. L'adolescent fouilla les sous-sols de l'école pendant près de deux ans. Très occupé par sa mission, il était heureusement moins vindicatif à l'égard des Nés-Moldus. En tout cas pour le moment. Il n'envoyait presque plus personne à l'infirmerie, entre ses recherches souterraines et ses moments de détente en forêt.

Ce fut en rentrant d'une petite excursion qu'il fut apostrophé par l'un des professeurs.

« Encore dans la Forêt Interdite, à ce que je vois, ricana l'enseignant.

— En quoi ça te regarde Weasley ?

— Professeur Weasley, rectifia l'adulte durement. Et tu parles sur un autre ton.

— Toujours avec les Traitres-à leur-sang, asséna l'adolescent avec mépris.

— Peu importe, je suis venu t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle.

— Qui est ?

— Cette énième réunion du conseil de l'école a été fructueuse, répondit le professeur en se frottant les mains. Tout se **paye** un jour, claironna-t-il. Grâce au nombre d'agression que tu as commises. J'ai enfin le plaisir de t'annoncer ton renvoi de Poudlard ! »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune homme.

« Tu as trois heures pour rassembler tes affaires. Ton père viendra te chercher. C'est enfin terminé mon cher Gaunt. »

Le jeune homme s'était figé. C'était impossible, songea Gaunt horrifié. On ne pouvait pas le renvoyer. C'était le dernier héritier d'une des Vingt-Huit Sacrées. Le dernier descendant vivant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et pire encore, il n'avait pas trouvé la chambre des Secrets, pas domestiqué le Basilic. Il avait failli à la mission de son ancêtre.

* * *

Bien sûr je voulais que vous pensiez un petit peu à Tom Jedusor mais finalement... ce n'est pas lui. Après tout il ne se faisait pas remarquer comme cet ignoble personnage.

L'idée du basilic qui sort chasser dans la forêt de temps en temps n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai lu dans une fic où Harry devient un maître de la mort (grâce aux trois reliques). Il remonte dans le passé pour modifier le cours de événements. Si je retrouve le lien je vous le mettrai.


	26. Vie et déboires d'un innocent préfet

Hello !

Voici un OS bonus écrit spécialement pour Misty en remerciement pour toutes ses magnifiques review. Merci à toi !

À sa demande j'ai écrit sur les Maraudeurs.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Vie et déboires d'un innocent Préfet-en-Chef :

« Bien, merci à tous d'être venu, claironna Callahan en bombant le torse et son tout nouvel insigne.

— Comme si on avait le choix, chuchota une voix agacée.

— Comme je vous le disais, merci d'être venus, grogna le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef en ignorant l'interruption. Je vous ai tous rassemblés pour vous faire un petit discours de bienvenue un peu plus cohérent et moins farfelu que celui de notre estimé directeur. »

Cette fois-ci, il y eut des ricanements. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été rayonnant et incompréhensible, ce qui n'avait pas manqué, une fois de plus, de dérouter les étudiants, notamment les plus jeunes.

« Élèves de Gryffondor. C'est une fierté pour moi d'accéder à la fonction de Préfet-en-Chef de la meilleure des quatre maisons. En toute objectivité, crut-il bon d'ajouter. Les premières années doivent savoir et nombre d'anciens devraient se rappeler que notre maison est une grande famille qui défend les valeurs de courage, d'honnêteté et de solidarité. Notre comportement à tous doit être exemplaire. »

Callahan détailla les petits nouveaux d'un œil critique. Décidément les marmots étaient de plus en plus petits chaque année. La petite rouquine l'écoutait avec sérieux, de même que le petit brun aux yeux chocolat. Par contre, le préfet assassinat du regard les deux noirauds qui discutaient sans aucun respect pour sa noble fonction.

« C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et j'espère un grand final. Rappelez-vous bien que la coupe des quatre maisons nous est passée sous le nez depuis cinq ans. Il est inadmissible que Serdaigle, ou pire encore, que ces vicieux serpents de Serpentard la récupèrent à nouveau. Je veux brandir cette coupe avant de quitter l'école. Pour cela nous avons besoin que vous travailliez activement en classe pour récolter des points et surtout si vous cassez du Serpentard, faîtes-le sans vous faire prendre. »

Un silence approbateur accueillit ces paroles pleines de sagesse.

« Jack ! Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich cette année, nous comptons sur toi pour mener Gryffondor à la victoire dans les airs. Ces points sont très importants pour la coupe. Tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour vaincre. S'il faut tuer tes joueurs à l'entrainement, fais-le.

— Avec joie, répondit le dénommé Jack.

— Vous devez être exemplaires. Aucun écart ne sera toléré. Nous sommes fiers d'être les Gryffondor. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

— Bien mon général » lança l'un des mioches.

Le fier Callahan lui lança un regard agacé. Il vit clairement la petite rouquine lever les yeux au ciel.

« Le fils Potter c'est ça ?

— James Potter, confirma-t-il en prenant un air innocent qui ne trompait personne.

— Je t'ai à l'œil Potter, menaça Callahan.

— C'est noté mon général ! »

Le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef regarda l'ignoble môme avec appréhension. Un agitateur ? C'était mauvais pour remplir le sablier. Peu importe, le gosse rentrerait rapidement dans le rang. Callahan était incapable d'imaginer à quel point il se trompait. En moins d'une semaine, le gamin Potter et son acolyte Black (le serpent déguisé en Gryffondor) commencèrent un concours de blagues. Ils entrainèrent rapidement les deux autres garçons de première année dans leur sillage.

Il ne fallut qu'une semaine aux deux compères pour s'associer à l'esprit frappeur qui hantait le château. Peeves fut tout joyeux de leur apprendre les ficelles du métier. Ce fut justement Callahan qui les surprit tous les trois et qui offrit aux deux morveux leur première retenue. Montés sur des armures en équilibres précaires, les gosses et le poltergeist faisaient un concours de dévissage de lustres. Pendant que les deux moutards fascinés s'activaient sur deux magnifiques lustres en pur cristal, Peeves dévissait amoureusement le sien avec sa précision et son enthousiasme habituels. Callahan les colla sans état d'âme mais sans leur retirer de points. « Pour cette fois-ci » mentit le Préfet aux deux oiseaux.

Malheureusement les deux futures terreurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Potter et Black se faufilèrent dans les cachots, explorèrent les lieux et ouvrirent les robinets de plusieurs toilettes afin d'inonder le repaire des Serpentard. L'idée était excellente, reconnaissait Callahan mais les gamins furent repérés par Rusard. Le cracmol hurla pendant un moment et surtout, comble de l'hérésie, leur retira vingt points chacun. Cette fois-ci la guerre était déclarée. Le Préfet-en-Chef contre les marmots. Pleurera bien qui pleurera le dernier !

Callaham rumina et trouva rapidement une solution à son problème. Il allait mettre les mouflets au pas et vite. L'illumination lui vint en cours de potion lorsque son voisin éclaboussa le sol par accident. Slughorn et ses camarades le regardèrent de travers quand il poussa un « eurêka » victorieux mais Callahan les ignora. Il demanda au maitre des potions l'autorisation de rester étudier pour la soirée. Il voulait travailler des potions de collages. Slughorn ravi de son initiative, le gratifia d'un grand sourire et lui donna sa bénédiction.

D'après leurs emploi-du-temps, ils devaient sortir du cours d'enchantements. Callahan trouva rapidement Potter et Black. Apparemment ils s'exerçaient fort peu discrètement au _wingardium leviosa_ sur des encriers pour arroser un autre moutard, de Serpentard celui-là. Pogue ? Rock ? Enfin celui qui devait confondre l'huile d'olive et le shampoing. Les deux ignobles mômes firent les innocents mais Callahan ne se démonta pas et les envoya en retenue avec lui-même « pour m'avoir fait de l'ombre en passant ». Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent outrés par l'accusation.

En fin de journée, Callahan retourna dans la salle de cours de Slughorn. Il cuisina d'obscurs mélanges adhésifs bien gluants. Un peu de corne d'éruptif. Par sécurité le préfet en Chef tissa des sorts de protection. De bons coups de pied dans les chaudrons firent exploser les mixtures. La salle devint un champs de bataille collant. Juste à temps pour accueillir les deux mioches. Callahan les accueillit avec un grand sourire chaleureux, leur confisqua leur baguette et leur confia deux brosses à dent et des seaux. Le redresseur de tort s'installa au bureau du professeur pour avancer dans ses devoirs en profitant de la mélodie que formait les soupirs et les crissements des brosses.

Pendant la semaine suivante, les deux gosses se firent encore plus petits qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude. Ils firent profil bas. Apparemment ils avaient compris qui était le patron et se tenaient à carreau, ce qui était une excellente chose.

Comme tous les soirs Callahan profita de sa ronde nocturne pour rejoindre sa copine. La retrouver posait problème puisqu'elle était à Serdaigle. Heureusement Callahan en bon préfet pouvait circuler la nuit dans le château. Alors que les deux adolescents démontraient leur attachement à grand renfort de salive, ils se décollèrent en entendant un bruit de course. Potter et Black – encore eux ! – déboulaient dans le couloir et passèrent en leur accordant un salut ironique. Callahan furieux, reprit rapidement ses esprits et se prépara à entreprendre une chasse aux marmots quand une respiration sifflante se fit entendre. Rusard déboula dans le couloir. Il identifia Callahan et sa copine. Sauf que cette dernière n'était pas préfète et récolta une retenue. Le Préfet-en-Chef reçut un avertissement pour son comportement irresponsable.

 _Chair professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Cet nuit j'ai été réveillé par un cri inhumin. Par précaution, j'ai emmener Crockdur pour fère une battue et trouver la créature. Je panse que c'est une banshee mais je ne les pas trouvé. Doi-je continer mes recherches ?_

 _Votre dévouer Rubeus Hagrid_

* * *

Alors qui est le plus gamin des trois ? Je dirais le préfet parce qu'il n'a pas l'excuse de l'âge xD

Je ne vous cacherai pas que l'idée des Maraudeurs qui pourrissent la vie des préfets de Gryffondor n'est pas de moi.

Si vous avez aimé cet OS vous aimerez certainement la fic qui m'a inspiré « Vie et déboires d'une innocente Préfète » par SuperPatmOl (lien direct dans mes favoris). Ils ne leur arrivent pas du tout les mêmes événements mais c'est le même esprit. Croyez-moi ne le regretterez pas. Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir un archéo-fanficologue comme moi sous la main ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)


	27. Salazar forever

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	28. Première baguette

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 110ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cheveux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Première baguette :

Charles Lagrange entendit le carillon de la boutique sonner. Il posa délicatement la gouge d'usinage sur l'établi en hêtre. D'un coup de baguette magique il arrêta le tour à bois. La baguette en if attendrait. De toute manière, son fils ainé Alphonse n'avait pas encore ramené le crin de sombral pour la compléter. Le fabriquant de baguettes magiques s'essuya rapidement les mains pleines de sciure et remonta de l'atelier jusqu'à la boutique pour accueillir ses clients.

Lagrange plaqua un sourire commercial sur son visage et franchit la porte. Trois femmes l'attendaient. Trois femmes, trois générations, trois chevelures blondes argentées. Une seule famille sans aucun doute. L'enfant devait avoir une dizaine d'années. La baguette était donc pour elle.

« Mesdames, mademoiselle. Prenez place je vous prie. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Les trois femmes s'installèrent avec majesté et regardèrent l'artisan avec froideur.

« Je suis Apolline Delacour. Voici ma mère et voici ma fille Fleur. Ma fille intègre l'académie de Beauxbâtons en septembre. Il lui faut donc une baguette.

— Bien entendu. Vous voulez donc une création sur-mesure pour ce petit ange. »

Le petit ange lui lança un regard renfrogné.

« Nous allons devoir identifier les meilleurs éléments pour concevoir sa baguette.

— À vrai dire, nous en avons déjà un » expliqua Apolline avec fierté.

Lagrange se retint d'hausser un sourcil. Les clients qui croyaient tous savoir étaient toujours les plus embêtants. Sa réticence dut se voir car Apolline enchaina immédiatement.

« Ma mère est vélane. Nous pensons qu'une baguette contenant l'un de ses cheveux serait parfait pour Fleur.

— Vélane ? murmura Lagrange pour lui-même. C'est un cœur que nous utilisons assez peu. Les baguettes en question sont généralement capricieuses.

— C'est sa grand-mère. C'est insensé, s'exclama Apolline agacée. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de la fabriquer, nous pouvons toujours aller voir les Villefort.

— Les Villefort ne font pas de sur-mesure » objecta automatiquement Lagrange.

Il se retint de lancer la floppée d'injures que méritaient ses concurrents. Leur dernière rixe de bar était encore douloureuse dans sa mémoire. Lucien de Villefort avait le sortilège facile et en connaissait un rayon en terme de maléfices bien vicieux.

« Cela dit, l'ascendance peut certainement jouer en faveur de l'obéissance de la baguette. Ce n'est pas une certitude mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Puis-je prélever une mèche ? »

La vieille vélane opina. Lagrange leva la main et fit remonter une paire de ciseaux en argent grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. Sans utiliser sa baguette magique, cela rendait toujours le sort plus impressionnant pour les clients.

Finalement l'artisan préleva deux mèches, au cas où. Il les examina soigneusement à l'aide d'une batterie de sortilèges avant d'enfermer l'une des mèches dans un coffret. Il conserva l'autre sur le bureau. Satisfait il se tourna vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« Jeune fille, nous allons devoir identifier le bois qui conviendra à ta baguette magique. Je vais te poser des questions et j'ai besoin que tu y répondes avec autant de franchise que possible. »

La gamine hocha la tête avec méfiance. Lagrange se retint de hausser les yeux au ciel. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne mentait pas comme elle respirait. Les fabricants utilisaient souvent la Légilimencie pour sonder un peu leurs clients, c'était indispensable mais c'était différent sur les enfants. Il fallait y aller par touches avec un certain doigté et une patience que Charles n'avait pas. Son fils se débrouillait mieux à ce petit jeu mais il était en déplacement.

Lagrange interrogea l'enfant sur ses passions, ses plats préférés, ses amis, ses relations avec sa petite sœur. Avec la Légilimencie, il compléta un peu le tableau. L'artisan se leva à plusieurs reprises pour aller chercher des échantillons de bois et les présenter à la jeune fille. La réaction magique était souvent éloquente, même si les clientes ne s'en apercevaient pas. Charles crut avoir trouvé en présentant le chêne à Fleur mais lorsqu'il ajouta la mèche de cheveux il n'obtint qu'une décharge magique désagréable.

Les trois blondes commençaient à s'impatienter. Les deux adultes commencèrent à échanger à voix basse. Finalement l'artisan comprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Le bois de rosier. Fleur et sa sœur jouaient des heures dans les rosiers de la maison familiale. Douceur, délicatesse, raffinement. Le rosier était aussi symbole de grande beauté, d'enivrement et d'envoutement. Un arrangement parfait pour l'enfant. Dès que Lagrange présenta le bois de rose et la mèche de vélane, une douce chaleur se rependit dans la pièce et une nuée de pétales s'envola. Il avait trouvé !

* * *

So cute ! ^^

Je ne crois pas avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Je m'affaiblis moi. Bref ! Les Lagrange et les Villefort viennent de mon autre fic sur les fabricants de baguettes. Ça ne fait jamais de mal de faire sa pub, non ? C'est vraiment un texte à part puisque les trois fabricants ont été malencontreusement assassinés pour les besoins de l'intrigue dans l'autre fic. Vous pouvez considérer cet OS comme bonus. En plus il reboucle sur la saga originale avec nos charmantes Delacour.


	29. Le guide du routard

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	30. Tout est relié

Hello !

Cet OS est dédicacé à Turand pour toutes ses magnifiques review. Merci à toi !

A sa demande j'ai écrit sur Irma Pince.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tout est relié :

Irma Pince soupira de soulagement en jetant à la porte les derniers étudiants de la journée. Peu d'entre eux trouvait grâce à ses yeux. La plupart pensait qu'elle ne servait qu'à débusquer les vieux grimoires poussiéreux qu'ils ne trouvaient pas et à les ranger après leur passage. Déception après déception, la bibliothécaire ne se fatiguait plus à paraitre aimable. Les étudiants osaient manger et salir les précieux manuscrits. Ils éternuaient. Pire ils parlaient dans sa bibliothèque. Hérésie ultime, ils cornaient les pages.

Rares étaient les étudiants qui avaient le goût de la recherche, de la connaissance et des ouvrages en général. Ces perles rares finissaient par considérer Irma Pince à sa juste valeur : l'égale de leurs enseignants. La bibliothécaire était aussi présente pour enseigner une matière qui ne disait pas son nom. Une discipline particulière et indispensable à tout mage qui se respecte. Nul sorcier n'était capable d'apprendre et d'appliquer des sortilèges, d'en construire de nouveaux sans effectuer des recherches efficaces. Les écrits sont la mémoire de ce monde.

Les étudiants arrivaient souvent contraints et forcés à la bibliothèque pour y dénicher des informations pour leurs devoirs. Nulle matière n'y échappait. Nul élève n'y échappait. Après vingt minutes de recherches inefficaces, ils se tournaient lassés vers l'acariâtre bibliothécaire qui les orientait vers le bon rayon.

Quelques étudiants se détachaient du lot. Tentants de comprendre comment trouver, seuls, les précieux ouvrages. Cette simple curiosité permettait déjà de déceler les élèves prometteurs. Il y en avait peut-être un sur dix. Ceux-ci se spécialisaient et brillaient rapidement.

Plus rares encore quelques étudiants comprenaient que plusieurs systèmes de classement cohabitaient au sein des rayonnages de Poudlard. Il y en avait peut-être un étudiant sur cinquante. Au bout d'un moment, ils finissaient par en demander la raison. Irma Pince leur expliquait alors que ces différents systèmes étaient similaires à ceux des huit grandes bibliothèques britanniques. Les étudiants pouvaient donc se familiariser à l'avance et acquérir les méthodes de recherches de leur futur secteur. Les systèmes étaient adaptés au domaine. On n'abordait pas la médicomagie, la création de sortilèges, les langues anciennes ou encore le droit magique de la même manière. Ce qui se répercutait sur l'organisation des bibliothèques de Ste-Mangouste, de Godric's Hollow, l'underground d'Edinburgh, des archives du Ministère et toutes les autres.

Cette simple conversation avait un impact important entre la terrible bibliothécaire et les rares élus qui avaient posé la question. Le regard des étudiants changeait radicalement et une relation d'estime se bâtissait rapidement. Irma Pince en fière représentante de la maison Serpentard était très fière de sa méthode de sélection. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs qui perdaient leur temps à expliquer régulièrement les classements aux étudiants qui n'en avaient rien à faire, Irma Pince détectait les futurs sorciers talentueux. Elle le faisait bien mieux que le vieux Slughorn qui se revendiquait dénicheur de talents avec toujours un Poudlard Express de retard. Tous ses protégés avaient plus ou moins brillé dans leurs domaines respectifs. Et tous savaient que l'enseignement de la mystérieuse bibliothécaire y avait contribué.

À partir du moment où Irma Pince prenait sous son aile un étudiant, celui-ci gagnait des réflexes de recherche et des raccourcis méthodiques. L'accès aux informations et le tri qui en découlait s'accélérait, devenait plus efficace. Celle-ci leur enseignait également les bases de la lecture rapide. [1] Le survol des textes à la recherches d'éléments. La lecture partielle et déstructurée. Elle leur donnait sans fanfare et sans contrepartie toutes ses astuces. Qui aurait cru qu'une ambitieuse Serpentard partagerait les acquis de toute une vie sans rien demander en retour ? Irma Pince préférait rester dans l'ombre et pousser les étudiants à produire le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Notamment lors de la première guerre, Albus Dumbledore lui avait demandé de tenir à l'œil les élèves de la maison Serpentard lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'Horace Slughorn n'arrivait pas à détourner ses étudiants des filets du mage noir. La bibliothécaire avait tenté laborieusement d'occuper et de conserver dans le droit chemin – celui de la recherche magique – ses protégés de Serpentard. Elle avait eu plus ou moins de succès.

Irma conservait un souvenir amer de Regulus Black qui aurait fait un excellent briseur de sorts. Le poids des traditions, la fierté d'être sorcier, la peur du changement et surtout sa disparition avaient eu raison de lui. De même, Severus Rogue passait pourtant quatre heures par jour sous son autorité, ce qui se révéla hélas insuffisant pour échapper au harcèlement des Maraudeurs et par-delà à la marque des ténèbres. Irma ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Même lorsqu'il rejoignit, repenti, l'équipe professorale. Sa seconde trahison puis son ignoble directorat furent le coup de grâce. Même sa réhabilitation grâce au trio d'or n'avait pu effacer son amertume. Elle avait échoué.

Irma Pince avait heureusement des rayons de soleil dans sa bibliothèque. L'erreur commise avec Severus Rogue n'avait heureusement pas été reproduite. Theodore Nott avait bien failli rejoindre les rangs des ténèbres mais les lectures suggérées et des conversations houleuses avait porté leurs fruits. L'amitié discrète avec Hermione Granger avait certainement joué aussi. Comment croire à l'idéologie suprémaciste sang-pure avec un tel exemple de réussite magique sous les yeux ?

La protégée la plus attachante avait justement été Hermione Granger. La jeune fille avait révélé un talent inné qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Lily Evans. La bibliothécaire l'avait acceptée les bras ouverts. Hermione avait peu d'amis mais dévorait le savoir. Dès la première année, elle s'était aperçue que les classements différaient. Cet éveil rapide leur avait permis de nouer une solide amitié sur près de sept ans. Surprise, un peu déçue mais surtout soulagée de ne pas voir arriver Hermione pendant l'année des ténèbres, elle l'avait accueillie avec chaleur à son retour. Hermione avait été la fille qu'Irma aurait souhaité avoir. Les instructions d'Albus Dumbledore pour l'aiguiller sur certaines notions en duel et en magie noire avaient été appliquées avec joie. Cela lui avait certainement été utile. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Trois années étaient passées depuis le départ définitif d'Hermione pour de nouveaux horizons ministériels. Les deux femmes avaient maintenu une correspondance assez irrégulière. C'était la raison pour laquelle Irma ouvrait la missive de l'ancienne étudiante avec émotion. Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley, lui l'invitait pour son mariage. La cérémonie serait effectuée en comité très restreint. Hermione l'avait sélectionnée en témoignage de son amitié, de sa reconnaissance et de leur passion commune.

* * *

[1] La lecture rapide n'est pas une invention créée pour le bien de cette histoire. Il existe quantité de méthodes pour lire plus rapidement les textes, les comprendre et les mémoriser plus efficacement. Je cite ici le survol de textes, la lecture partielle et la lecture déstructurée mais il y en a d'autres. Pour la lecture « plaisir » c'est vrai que ce n'est pas intéressant mais professionnellement… Ceux que ça intéresse iront jeter un œil.

A bientôt !


	31. Les malheurs de Charlie

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 111ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "griffe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les malheurs de Charlie :

Réserve de dragon de Baia Mare, nord-ouest de la Roumanie (localisation exacte tenue secrète par mesure de protection contre le braconnage)

« Hors de question, s'exclama Charlie choqué.

— Allons, ce n'est pas la mort, dit l'Italien avec un sourire rayonnant.

— Le bouffeurrrrr de nouilles a raison, intervint l'Allemand avec un accent terrrrrifiant. Même moi, je l'ai déjà fait.

— Kartoffelnsalad on t'a pas sonné ! Si c'est si simple tu n'as qu'à t'en charger, rétorqua l'Anglais.

— Le buveur de thé est un dégonflé, taquina le petite sorcière hongroise.

— Je ne veux pas le faire c'est tout. Je suis prêt à assurer le dégourdissement des magyars, voire prendre la corvée de préparation du fumier de dragon. Tout mais pas ça !

— Mais pourrrquoi donc Charrrlie ?

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre. C'est justement pour éviter ce genrrrre de choses. Et puis arrrrrête de parrrrrler, je récupèrrre ton fichu accent.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça en Angleterre. La réserve des Hébrides a fermé au XVIIIème siècle, songea l'Italien.

— Tu es cuit ! En plus, tu essaies de nous mentir pour te défiler. Pas de ça avec nous, rouquin !

— Vous êtes vraiment insupportables. Tous ! se révolta Charlie. Si c'est une formalité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un courageux volontaire ? Ou une courageuse volontaire. Je ne voudrais exclure personne.

— Impossible je dois me vernir les ongles, objecta la dragonnière.

— Et vous deux ? soupira Charlie.

— Je dois réfléchir à la composition de l'entrée du repas de midi de vendredi prochain. Très important !

— Et moi je dois aller vérrrrrifier que le soleil se lèverrra bien demain comme prévu.

— Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi en fait ?

— Mais pas du tout !

— Sois pas parrrrrano.

— Jamais de la vie voyons.

— Ecoutez je vous propose de tirer au sort, tenta désespérément Charlie. Le hasard rend les choses plus intéressantes, non ? Vous avez des brins de paille pour tirer au sort.

— On est dans une montagne rrrocailleuse, tu crrrrrois qu'on va trrrrouver de la paille Charrrrrlie ?

— Une pièce alors ?

— Pas d'or, pas de bijoux dans la réserve pour ne pas exciter les dragons. Rassure-moi tu te souviens de cette règle élémentaire de sécurité ? lança la jeune femme agacée.

— Et si nous laissions le dragonneau désigner le volontaire ? demanda innocemment l'Italien.

— Bonne idée ! Je n'en ai pas de meilleurrrrre.

— Pourquoi pas.

— Charlie ?

— Bon d'accord » se résigna l'Anglais.

L'Italien se leva avec un sourire rusé. Charlie se méfia aussitôt. Où était donc le piège ? Le dragonnier caressa la petite Norberta qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Il la ramena et la déposa tendrement sur la table. Lorsque les caresses cessèrent, la petite dragonne se redressa pour quémander de nouvelles attentions auprès des gentils dragonniers.

Sans hésiter Norberta fonça sur Charlie et entreprit de lécher les traces de bolognaise que l'Anglais avait toujours sur ses robes.

— Il me semble que la drrrragonne est assez clairrrrre, s'exclama joyeusement le gerrrrmanique.

— C'est une honte, vous m'avez encore piégé.

— Mais non, ricana l'Italien.

— Bon Charlie ça suffit ! Norberta n'a pas de maman sous la main donc tu vas nous faire le plaisir de donner le biberon à cette charmante petite.

— Mais j'ai horreur des enfants, gémit Charlie.

— Si tu crois que tu pourras compléter ton doctorat sans savoir prendre soin des dragonneaux » lança l'Italien.

Les trois dragonniers abandonnèrent impitoyablement leur jeune collègue avec sa toute nouvelle protégée.

« Bien joué pourrrr la bolognaise. Il apprendrrra peut-être à manger prrrroprrrement en plus.

— Vous croyez qu'on aurait dû lui dire que c'est l'âge où les norvégiens à crête font leur griffes ? demanda anxieusement la petite hongroise.

— Mais non voyons, répondit l'Italien avec un clin d'œil. Pasta a la carbonara ? »

* * *

Charlie et le dragositting pour reprendre l'expression de l'ami Al Fonde dans « Le testament de Voldemort » enfin dans sa version il n'était pas réfractaire ^^

Les perrrrsonnages sont carrricaturrraux mais j'espèrrre qu'il vous ont plu


	32. Le retour de Salazar

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	33. Le seigneur des marécages

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	34. Cinquante nuances de rose

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 112ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chéri" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

/!\ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Le titre devrait vous faire peur, surtout si je dis que ça parle d'Ombrage ! /!\

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Cinquante nuances de rose :

Severus avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir une fois encore. Certes, il ne portait pas exactement Minerva dans son cœur mais c'était la seule personne fréquentable du corps enseignant. Elle n'avait pas cette agaçante bonne humeur à la Filius, ni cette écœurante naïveté de Pomona. Bathsheba Babling avait le bon goût de ne jamais sortir la tête de ses manuscrits aux runes à demi-effacées, Vector de ses formules, Sinistra de sa tour. Minerva n'avait aucun points communs avec la folie alcoolisée de Trelawney ou pire ! la folie citronnée du dangereux barbu qui leur tenait de lieu de patron. Tout ça pour dire que Minerva était la seule enseignante à peu près supportable et qu'elle allait quand même lui manquer. Et c'était à cause du crapaud rose qui lui avait arraché une fois de plus le poste de défense. Minerva était à Ste-Mangouste depuis qu'elle s'était coura… stupidement interposée entre Ombrage, ses larbins et Hagrid.

Comme il était le dernier membre officiel de l'Ordre à Poudlard, Severus avait reçu la consigne de tenir à l'œil la grande Inquisitrice et désormais directrice de l'école. Après tout, il n'avait que ça à faire ! Il devait juste fournir une cascade de potions à L'Ordre et aux mangemorts, tenir cet abominable Potter à l'œil, maintenir les protections de l'école à leur maximum et assurer quelques cours au passage. Merlin merci, ces fichus jumeaux avaient déserté Poudlard mais maintenant il lui fallait aussi surveiller Ombrage.

Le professeur de potions avait déjà découvert qu'elle employait des plumes de sang illégalement. Il avait terrifié un Poufouffle déjà en larmes pour obtenir l'information. Heureusement que le sortilège d'amnésie avait été inventé. L'usage de telles plumes était assez grave – elles étaient réservées à la signatures des contrats magiques – et bien que ce soit utilisé sur ces petits cornichons d'élèves, c'était clairement insuffisant pour déclencher un scandale. Il fallait plus. Il en avait de bonnes le vieux citronné !

Heureusement le sadisme naturel que Severus partageait avec Rusard lui permettait d'avoir des informations de premières mains sur les projets disciplinaires d'Ombrage. Apparemment elle tentait de réintroduire les châtiments corporels abandonnés une trentaine d'année plus tôt. Une bonne chose. Severus avait déploré cet abandon lui aussi, sans quoi Potter et Black auraient été moins contraignants lors de sa scolarité. Ah ça on pouvait faire confiance au laxisme de Dumbledore !

Severus se souvenait d'Ombrage à Poudlard. Elle avait quatre ou cinq ans d'avance sur lui. Comme lui elle était haïe, méprisée et parfois ridiculisée. Son sang n'était pas assez pur pour être respectable. Son talent pas assez intéressant pour Slughorn. Elle s'était rabattue vers le préfet-en-chef Lucius Malefoy pour exécuter quelques punitions et le conseiller en mauvais coups. Apparemment elle avait fait son chemin au ministère en appliquant les mêmes techniques.

Si on pouvait lui reprocher d'être à la botte de Fudge et de gêner considérablement la résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus n'avait rien à redire sur ses méthodes répressives. Vis-à-vis de l'éducation, il était plus mitigé. De mémoire, Ombrage n'avait pas eu son ASPIC en défense. Il avait vérifié par acquis de conscience dans les archives et effectivement elle n'avait aucune formation validée en défense. Mais pour faire de la lecture forcée c'est sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Le petit Nott lui avait expliqué avec horreur la pauvreté du contenu de ses cours et supplié pour avoir des leçons particulières auprès de lui. Severus avait été flatté mais n'avait pu donner suite à cause de la surveillance d'Ombrage. Et il ne pouvait pas déguiser ses leçons en punitions, déjà ce n'était pas crédible pour un Serpentard, alors pour Nott. Il lui établit quand même une liste d'ouvrages à consulter obligatoirement pour progresser et passa à autre chose.

Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus pressant pour faire tomber Ombrage. Severus se résolut à s'introduire chez la nouvelle directrice. Peut-être qu'il trouverait au moins de quoi la faire chanter. Le barbu serait peut-être réticent mais c'était pour le plus grand bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Les tableaux l'informèrent que les Poufsouffle préparaient un mauvais coups en hommage aux jumeaux Weasley. Cela surprit quelques peu le directeur de Serpentard mais après tout pourquoi pas. Il envoya Lovegood prévenir Ombrage du drame. La joyeuse Serdaigle fut ravie de lui rendre service. La voie était libre !

Délier les alarmes et les protections d'Ombrage prit quelques minutes. Apparemment les aurors avaient dû lui donner un coup de main. Les protections avaient des failles de partout. Quels idiots ! songeait Severus. En même temps, ils ne goûtaient pas au Doloris quand le travail manquait de rigueur. Un des rares bienfaits de la discipline du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Severus fouilla donc le bureau sans rien trouver de nouveau. Les plumes semblaient déjà bien usagées. Les chatons étaient toujours aussi affreux. Et ce rose ! Cet horrible rose ! Déjà que le rouge des Gryffondor donnait mal à la tête…

Où donc ce maudit crapaud dissimulait sa correspondance ? Le directeur de Serpentard entra dans les appartements d'Ombrage. Il commença par la penderie et s'arrêta net. Un justaucorps en cuir rose était suspendu. Le masque et le fouet soigneusement enroulé se trouvait à côté. Le crapaud avait tout l'attirail pour faire de la domination. Certains objets étaient vraiment très louches. Une seule pensée vint à l'esprit de Severus : pauvre Rusard ! Le cracmol devait souffrir le martyr. À la réflexion cela pouvait peut-être servir à briser la réputation de cette sangsue. C'était une politicienne après tout et en politique la réputation était importante.

Rogue continua activement son exploration des lieux. Il fallait faire vite. Quelques sortilèges d'espionnage lui révélèrent que le chevet contenait un compartiment secret. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il réussit à extraire un carnet rosâtre avec un titre soigneusement écrit à la plume : « À mon chéri ».

Severus ouvrit le carnet en ricanant et commença à lire les descriptions, les comptes-rendus, les illustrations. Dès la première page, il était question de trouver comment séduire ce sexy-vampire des cachots. Les rêves érotiques étaient décrits avec un réalisme terrifiant. Le directeur de Serpentard était à la fois sonné, révolté et écœuré. Il avait besoin d'air pour réfléchir à l'horreur qu'il venait de découvrir. Il replaça tout comme à son arrivée. Finalement la mission de Dumbledore lui paraissait maintenant d'un intérêt capital ! Il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite. Dans le pire des cas, il restait l'option d'une intoxication alimentaire. Un drame déplorable mais qui s'était, hélas, déjà vu. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

* * *

Hum hum ! Comment dire ? Je sais ce n'est pas très glorieux mais on m'avait défié d'écrire un truc pareil et puis le thème ''chéri'' était un appel à la mièvrerie, je ne pouvais rester sans réagir.

Et vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ^^


	35. Besoin de vacances

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 112ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "autarcie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Besoin de vacances :

« Assez ! s'exclama Voldemort hors de lui. Vous êtes tous des incapables ! »

Tous les mangemorts se raidirent en attendant la suite. L'un d'eux eut le mauvais goût de gémir et récolta un Doloris bien senti.

« Cela fait bien six mois que les deux garçons m'échappent. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Bellatrix ! Où en es-tu avec les Londubat ?

— Ils ont changé une sixième fois de cachette. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont employé un Fidelita cette fois-ci.

— Improbable, rétorqua le seigneur des ténèbres. Il faut une confiance absolument dans le gardien. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis le gardien de tous nos lieux de réunion ?

— Les frères Prewett monseigneur. Je…

— Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à parler Bella. Endoloris ! » s'exclama Voldemort exaspéré.

Voldemort laissa la fanatique se tordre de douleur une bonne minute afin de lui rappeler les règles élémentaires de respect. Puis il se retourna vers les autres.

« Roockwood ? Approche !

— Maître ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Je veux un rapport sur les failles du Fidelita pour demain soir. Les principales pistes pour le briser autrement que par le gardien.

— Demain soir mais…

— Quelque chose n'était pas clair ? Faut-il que je répète ?

— Non maitre. C'était très clair maître » bredouilla le langue-de-plomb qui parlait un peu de trop.

Voldemort continua d'interroger la bande d'incompétents qu'il était forcé d'employer. Cet incapable de Lucius n'arrivait pas à corrompre les Bones : Amélia l'étoile montante de la justice magique, pas plus que son frère Edgard à la coopération internationale. C'était pourtant incroyable ! L'offre mangemort était la plus attractive du marché. Les conditions de travail étaient exemplaires. Le taux de mortalité nettement inférieur à celui des Sang-de-bourbes et des aurors, raisonnable en comparaison de celui des Sang-mêlés, très intéressant par rapport à celui de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'y avait pas photo ! Malefoy devait manquer de zèle…

Rogue était devenu enseignant à Poudlard mais Dumbledore ne lui confiait pas grand-chose. Pourtant le pauvre petit Sevi devait pouvoir attirer l'amitié de tout le monde. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Voldemort avait même fourni de sa poche des bons de commandes pour des sucreries parfum citron de chez Honeyduck mais non… rien.

Karkaroff était vraiment un piètre ambassadeur. Il avait échoué à rallier un groupuscule de mages noirs originaire d'Espagne. Pire il était revenu blessé.

Les troupes de McNair ne s'endurcissaient pas assez vite. Greyback n'arrivait pas à motiver assez les siennes. Voldemort les avait pourtant formé à l'efficacité managériale et pourtant ils n'étaient même pas fichus de faire avancer leurs larbins au pas.

« Ssstupides ssserviteurs, siffla Nagini. Laissssse-moi en dégussster ccccinq ou sixxx ssss'il te plait. Les autres ssse réveilleront cccertainement.

— Sssssi sssseulement, siffla en retour Voldemort à son familier. Mais ils ne ssssont pas ssssi nombreux que çççça.

— Cccceccci est inacccceptable !

— Je le sssssais mon précccccieux.

— Tu rissssques d'y laissser la ssssanté.

— Qu'est-ccce que tu ssssugères ?

— Des vacancccces. Loin de cccces grosssiers, repoussssants et haïsssssables sssserviteurs.

— Tout avilissssant qu'ils ssssoient, je sssssuis leur maître et je dois mener les offenssssives de mon inssssurrection.

— Sssseulement sssix ou sssept jours. Tu as bessssoin de te reposer et de te relaxxxer.

— Penssses-tu ssspécccifiquement à une dessstinattttion ?

— J'y ssssonge depuis un cccertain temps. Cccc'est vrai. Il y a un petit oassssis d'exxxtassse pas ssssi loin du Brésssil : ccccc'est Queimade Grande.

— Qu'est-ccccce ?

— Une île ssspéciale sssserpent. La dessstination avec la plus grande concccentration de ssserpents ssssur cccette planète. Les ssserpents fer de lancccce inssstallés sssur-place vivent presssque en autarcccccie. Il y a sssseulement quelques visiteurs parcccccce que la chorale des sssiffleurs est ssssuper !

— Ccccc'est vrai que ccccce serait un sssssoulagement, reconnut Voldemort. Tu ssssais quoi ? Je vais résssserver. »

Voldemort et Nagini prirent une semaine de vacances bien méritée, loin des mangemorts. Il est vrai que la guerre commençait à s'éterniser. En revenant, une partie des problèmes semblait s'être évanouie. Peter Pettigrow avait été capturé et retourné assez facilement. Il avait bien tenté de résisté mais cinq heures d'hospitalité spéciale Lestrange aurait retourné n'importe qui. Voldemort était optimiste. Ça ferait déjà un des deux gosses en moins. Il pourrait enfin cessssser de ssss'inquiéter.

* * *

Vous connaisssssez Queimade Grande ? Cccc'est un enfer ssssur terre ! Elle est interdite d'accès à cause de la plus haute concentration de serpents au monde. Ils sont au sol, dans les arbres et dans le phare de l'île. Bref quand une espèce n'a pas de prédateurs…

Et en plus, ces délicccieux sssserpents ssssont parmi les plus toxxxxiques au monde…

Et j'ai un mal fou pour cette allitération. Dommage que ccce ne ssssoit pas une asssonancccce. Ok j'arrête ! xD


	36. Ravitaillement

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	37. Le faux apothicaire

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	38. Tout choupi tout mignon

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 113ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "mignon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout choupi tout mignon :

Norbert baissa les yeux gêné. Plein de bonne volonté, il avait adressé un grand sourire amical au barbu qui tenait le comptoir, salué chaleureusement la momie qui était affalé sur le tabouret et commandé un sirop d'hellébore. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de « boisson pour môme » dans l'établissement.

Le barbu lui posa d'autorité une bièraubeurre dans une bouteille assez sale.

« C'est ce que j'ai de moins fort. Trois Mornilles, deux Noises. La maison ne fait pas crédit. »

Norbert mit un moment à rassembler la somme. Il faut dire que dans ses poches traînaient des dollars, des pessos, des pétales de fleurs, la dernière lettre de Leta et de la monnaie indonésienne moldue.

Dès qu'il eut réglé, le barman désigna à Norbert avec une gentillesse abelfortienne la table la plus reculée du bar. Le jeune magizoologiste remercia le barbu chaleureusement sans remarquer son air agacé.

Une fois installé, Norbert examina un peu l'établissement. Il ne payait pas de mine mais le professeur Dumbledore le lui avait recommandé donc c'était certainement un bon endroit. A la réflexion, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû donner un rendez-vous à un enfant de douze ans dans un tel bar.

La porte pivota sur ces gonds. Norbert se tourna plein d'espoir et fut déçu de voir entrer un sorcier qui dépassait les deux mètres. L'individu entra maladroitement et observa le bar d'un air perplexe. Il triturait une écharpe rouge et or reconnaissable entre mille. Un Gryffondor.

« Rubeus ? » tenta Norbert mal à l'aise.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Douze ans ? Déjà deux mètres ?

« Mr Dragonneau ? C'est un honneur, s'exclama le jeune Hagrid en tendant une énorme paluche au magizoologiste.

— Appelle-moi Norbert. Mr Dragonneau c'est mon père. Moi c'est juste Norbert.

— Comme vous voudrez. Moi c'est plutôt Hagrid.

— Très bien Hagrid. Le professeur Dumbledore t'a laissé sortir facilement ?

— Oh heu… c'est un préfet de Serpentard qui m'a montré un passage pour venir. Il m'a dit que ce serait plus rapide que de déranger un professeur.

— Très bien très bien. Alors comme ça, tu aimes les créatures, Rubeus ?

— Bien sûr Mr Dragonneau ! Les animaux sont tellement fantastiques.

— Tu en as déjà élevés ?

— Pas vraiment. Les animaux les plus intéressants ne sont pas acceptés par l'école. C'est incompréhensible. Je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il est désolé mais ne peut rien faire.

— C'était l'élevage de crabes de feu dont tu me parlais dans ton dernier courrier ?

— C'est ça. A la place, le professeur Dumbleodre m'a fait découvrir les Sombrals de la forêt. Je lui ai proposé de les dresser. Il a paru très intéressé.

— Un grand homme Dumbledore, commenta Norbert avec un sourire enfantin.

— Un grand homme Dumbledore, confirma Hagrid.

— Hagrid, je suis un peu ennuyé. Je reviens de Bornéo. Un endroit magnifique. Après pleins de péripéties extraordinaires, j'ai réussi à approcher des créatures incroyables mais je n'ai pas pu les étudier.

— C'est bien dommage, déplora Hagrid.

— J'ai ramené un œuf. Mon amie Porpentina refuse que je le garde. Pourtant c'est une créature des plus mignonnes. Est-ce que je pourrais te le confier. Comme ça, nous pourrons l'étudier ensemble.

— Vous voulez me donner un œuf ? Je… je ne sais que dire, bégaya Hagrid avec émotion.

Son idole lui proposait un œuf et d'étudier la créature avec lui !

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu en prendrais soin et maintenant je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison. Est-ce que tu connais les Acromentules, Hagrid ? »

* * *

Voilà ! Bon... soirée avec des thèmes choupis à massacrer x)

Donc pour le thème mignon, c'était l'interprétation de deux gentils dingues. Rétrospectivement j'aurai pu explorer la mignonitude selon Bellatrix Lestrange xD


	39. Éboulement du mauvais mur

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 113ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "avorter" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Éboulement du mauvais mur :

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le bureau directorial en tentant d'ignorer le suçotement de son supérieur qui dégustait une de ses horreurs citronnées. Il retournait dans tous les sens les explications de Dumbledore. Confier à Potter une telle mission relevait du suicide. On ne pouvait se permettre que sa mission avorte.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir un bonbon Severus ? »

Rogue lui lança un regard qui aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque à n'importe quel Poufsouffle. Merlin merci, Dumbledore était passé par Gryffondor.

« Vous voulez parier le dénouement de cette guerre sur les capacités d'un adolescent arrogant et incompétent, conclut Rogue avec aigreur.

— Vous voyez toujours l'aspect négatif des choses, Severus.

— Je suis juste réaliste, coupa le maître des potions. Vous allez juste nous précipiter dans une ère de ténèbres sous la coupe d'un mage noir immortel.

— Harry réussira. Et il ne sera pas seul. Miss Granger est brillante et Mr Weasley sera un excellent soutien.

— Il le lâchera à la première occasion, fulmina Rogue.

— Pas à la première occasion mais l'essentiel est qu'il puisse leur revenir.

— Encore un pari foireux. Vous n'avez aucune garantie que ça marche. Combien de temps vais-je devoir ralentir les recherches du seigneur des ténèbres ?

— Environ un an. C'est ce que nous avons convenu avec Joanne, le rassura Dumbledore.

— Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette écrivaine.

— Severus, voyons ! Elle s'est engagée à écrire sept tomes et m'a promis que Harry sera victorieux.

— Vous savez bien que les ventes de ses livres ont explosé. Maintenant qu'elle a flairé le filon, elle va prolonger cette terrible saga pour faire fructifier son compte bancaire.

— Je lui ai proposé de se consacrer plutôt à une autre époque. Elle va explorer le cinéma. Vous devez savoir ce qu'est le cinéma Severus ?

— J'ai été élevé par un Moldu, grogna Rogue.

— Parfait ! Norbert était réticent mais nous allons nous plonger dans nos souvenirs de la guerre contre Gellert. En plus je serai à nouveau vivant. N'est-ce pas merveilleux mon cher Severus ?

— Vous avez réussi à l'appâter avec d'autres idées. Je vous avais bien dit que les manuels scolaires et les livres sur le sports ne seraient pas suffisant. [1] Cette femme a vraiment soif de nous torturer.

— Vous exagérez Severus ! Joanne est tout à fait gentille. Si vous preniez un peu plus le temps de la connaître.

— Elle a ordonné à Potter Sr et au cabot de m'humilier en public. Elle m'a fait perdre Lily deux fois. Je suis sûr que cette femme prévoit de me tuer avant la fin de la saga. Au moins elle nous a débarrassé du clébard. Une bonne chose de faite.

— Si ça peut vous rassurer, elle a prévu une échappatoire au cas où certains d'entre nous meurent.

— Ah oui j'aimerais bien savoir comment ?

— Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de Pottermore mon cher Severus ?

— Ce site qui dégouline de ragots sur nos vies ? Vous êtes contre la télé-réalité et vous tolérez que nos vies soient étalées sur ce... site.

— Cette plateforme nous a semblé indispensable pour fédérer nos fans.

— Parce que vous avez des fans ? ironisa Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

— Moins que vous, répliqua Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore.

— Des fanfictions mon cher.

— Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez encore pondus ?

— Il s'agit juste d'histoires sur nous. Une modification du scénario si vous voulez.

— Je ne comprends pas le principe. Je devrais être inquiet ?

— Absolument pas ! C'est juste pour vous rassurer. Si vous mourrez effectivement sous la plume de Joanne, il y aura bien de vos groupies pour vous ressusciter.

— Par Merlin, c'est une excellente chose.

— Et comme les auteures de fanfictions sont de grandes romantiques, il y en aura bien pour s'intéresser à votre bonheur.

— Vous pensez qu'elles pourraient ressusciter Lily ?

— Ou simplement vous faire tomber amoureux d'une autre.

— Par Salazar, arrêtez vos idioties !

— À ce propos j'ai discuté avec une de vos fans hier. Elle voulait absolument vous mettre en couple avec Miss Granger. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'air mortifié de Rogue parlait suffisamment pour lui. Dumbledore hésita à lui parler de l'autre idée de cette jeune fanfickeuse. Mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il penserait d'épouser Harry et de porter un enfant. Le pauvre n'avait pas fini d'en baver ! Au moins la jeune fille n'était pas fan du bashing.

Dumbledore reprit un bonbon au citron. Il espérait bien que l'histoire qui tournait dans la tête de Destrange finirait par se concrétiser. Aucun risque de bashing avec ce charmant jeune homme.

« Décidément notre fandom est bien compliqué. Pas vrai Fumseck ? »

* * *

[1] Le manuel des animaux fantastiques et le Quiddich à travers les âges.

J'avais déjà brisé un petit peu le quatrième mur dans certaines fics mais jamais à ce niveau ^^ C'est la fic « The Fourth Wall falls » de Lilisu qui m'a donné envie de le faire. Elle a écrit une véritable cracfic (et elle est bien en français si vous vous posez la question). Elle est dans mes favoris. Allez la voir, vous allez adorer.


	40. Le chapeau ivre

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 113ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bouder" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le chapeau ivre :

Horace Slughorn entra dans la grande salle avec un peu de retard. Il marchait d'un pas lourd et se fit une fois de plus la remarque qu'il ferait bien de faire un petit régime… mais pas ce soir. Ce soir : c'était la rentrée et cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas savouré la délicieuse cuisine des elfes de Poudlard.

Horace s'affala plus qu'il ne s'installa sur sa chaise et se servit aussitôt un petit verre de vin. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Le maître des potions lui répondit d'un regard agacé. Lui savait quel breuvage était bon au moins.

Slughorn se força à patienter mais il attendait l'apparition des victuailles avec impatience. Que fichaient les élèves ? songea-t-il agacé.

Comme pour faire écho à sa demande, la porte s'ouvrit et déversa un flot d'étudiants qui s'installèrent avec la grâce d'une tribu de trolls des montagnes. Il ne manquait plus que les premières années.

Dumbledore réclama le silence pour laisser le Choixpeau faire ses interminables vocalises. Franchement ? Les élèves prirent au moins cinq minutes à faire le silence. Quand ils daignèrent enfin respecter leurs aînés, le ventre de Slughorn gronda avec férocité. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard amusé mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Concentré sur son estomac pour le maintenir silencieux, le maitre des potions ne suivit pas les paroles de la chanson et sursauta même quand les élèves et les autres professeurs l'applaudirent. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se presser ? Il y avait urgence, quand même !

Pour gagner du temps, Slughorn sortit sa serviette de sa poche et l'étala sur ses genoux, prêt à attaquer le repas.

En sortant la serviette, il sentit un parchemin froissé. Une lettre de Walburga Black qui l'enjoignait à garder un œil sur son fils, turbulent et provocateur. Elle comptait sur lui pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, notamment grâce à son club. Peu importe, il avait faim. Mais enfin, que faisait Minerva ?

Justement celle-ci entra avec les nouveaux. Ceux-ci étaient comme chaque année, à la fois terrifiés et impressionnés. L'enseignante les guida devant tout le monde.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous installerez sur ce tabouret et le Choixpeau vous répartira dans votre maison. »

Elle déroula son parchemin et appela une jeune fille qui fut envoyée à Poufsoufle. La seconde fut répartie à Serdaigle.

« Black Sirius » appela McGonagall.

Slughorn se redressa et accorda enfin un peu d'attention aux nouveaux. Mais Sirius ne se présenta pas.

« Sirius Black ? » répéta McGonagall.

Pas de réponse, pas de mouvement. Voilà qui était inhabituel. Dumbledore se leva et interrompit les murmures d'un geste. Il ordonna à Rusard de reprendre le chemin inverse des premières années. Black ne pouvait être loin.

Pendant ce temps-là, McGonagall reprit la répartition non sans inquiétude. Une petite rouquine au regard émerveillé fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Franck Londubat s'installa à Serdaigle. C'était bien dommage, songea Slughorn. En effet, la famille Londubat était ancienne et avait un excellent réseau. Franck pourrait quand même venir à ses soirées.

Le jeune loup-garou que Dumbledore avait réussi à accueillir se révéla être un gamin terrifié et fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Slughorn avait été réticent mais le directeur avait pris des mesures.

James Potter s'avança fièrement vers le tabouret lorsque son tour fut venu. Slughorn ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard. Une famille traditionnellement Gryffondor. Aucune surprise.

Un gamin appelé Rogue se présenta avec des cheveux luisants de graisse. Slughorn haussa un sourcil méprisant. On aurait dit une dinde qui sortait des fourneaux. Cette réflexion fit repartir les gargouillements de son ventre de plus belle.

Rosier et Wilkes s'installèrent à Serpentard pour son plus grand bonheur quand Rusard réapparut en tenant le seul gamin de Walburga par l'oreille.

« Il a voulu visiter Pré-au-Lard monsieur le Directeur, expliqua Rusard. Je lui ai prévu trois heures de retenues demain.

— Il s'est sans doute perdu. Un peu d'indulgence Argus.

— Mais...

— Nous devrions le répartir, tenta désespérément Slughorn affamé.

— Vous avez raison, lança McGonagall. Par ici Black. »

Une excursion surprise. Finalement Walburga n'avait peut-être pas tort. Allez maudit chapeau, envoie-nous ce gamin à Serpentard, qu'on puisse manger. Pour tromper sa faim, Slughorn voulut se désaltérer avec une gorgée de vin.

« Gryffondor ! » s'exclama le Choixpeau magique.

Slughorn avala son vin de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

Un Black à Gryffondor ? Sérieusement ? Il y avait déjà eu quelques Black à Serdaigle mais sinon cette illustre famille passait par Serpentard.

Slughorn réfléchit à la mise en garde de Walburga, à l'excursion du garçon et à sa répartition. Finalement, il y avait peu de chances que l'enfant rejoigne son club et c'était bien dommage, pensa-t-il avec un air boudeur.


	41. Un chaton tout choupi

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 113ème nuit d'écriture du FoF, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chaton" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Cet OS est dédicacé à Joy Misty Holy pour nous avoir offert des thèmes choupi. Je ferai de mon mieux ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un chaton tout choupi :

(Vers la fin de la première guerre des sorciers)

« La cour appelle l'expert du département des Mystères » récita joyeusement Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier lissa distraitement sa robe magenta et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Augustus Roockwood qui avançait d'un pas raide.

Roockwood évita soigneusement le regard de son ancien professeur. Heureusement que les Langues-de-plomb étaient formées à l'occlumencie. Au moins, le vieux fou ne posait pas de questions sur ce qu'il dissimulait dans son esprit. Le jeune mangemort aurait été bien embêté d'être démasqué en pleine séance du Magenmagot.

« Mon garçon, pouvez-vous authentifier les propriétés de ces artefacts ? » poursuivit Dumbledore.

Roockwood lui jeta un regard agacé. Le département des Mystères le prenait aussi pour un gosse. C'est pour ça qu'il écopait de la corvée des infractions mineures du Magenmagot. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin que le citronné le lui rappelle.

« La première amulette ne contient qu'un sortilège chauffant. Aucune protection contre des sortilèges ou des créatures magiques.

— Pas même une fonction de portoloin d'urgence.

— Non. La seconde est plus amusante, elle provoque l'apparition de boutons sur le visage lorsqu'elle est activée.

— Voyons Augustus, s'amusa Dumbledore. Pas de protections non plus ?

— Aucune, répondit Roockwood. Par contre, l'effet des boutons semble plus grave sur les enfants. Évitez d'en distribuer à vos élèves professeur » ricana-t-il.

Roockwood retourna s'installer à sa place au milieu des murmures horrifiés. Dumbledore se tourna avec froideur vers l'accusé. Un obscur petit trafiquant répondant au nom de Fletcher. Le directeur sortit son baratin moralisateur habituel et l'envoya faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Bizarre, songea Roockwood. D'habitude c'est plutôt trois mois à Azkaban.

Il y eut encore quatre entrevues plus endormantes les unes que les autres. Heureusement Dumbledore fit en sorte de les expédier assez vite. Le vieil homme vint le voir à la fin de la séance.

« Eh bien Augustus, vous me paraissez épuisé » remarqua le professeur avec bienveillance.

Roockwood se raidit. Le vieux fou ne pouvait pas connaître ses activités nocturnes, n'est-ce pas ? Il était toujours prudent pendant les attaques.

« J'ai obtenu la meilleure des affectations, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me reposer sur mes lauriers, monsieur, expliqua-t-il en renforçant ses boucliers mentaux au maximum.

— Vous passez vos nuits à travailler ?

— Et à me former, répondit-il en frissonnant d'inquiétude. Je ne m'étendrai pas plus sur la question. Politique du département des Mystères, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez.

— Bien entendu mon garçon. Mais rassurez-moi, vous avez des activités, vous voyez un peu de monde pour vous détendre ? Il n'est pas très bon de passer à la fois ses journées et ses nuits à travailler.

— Nous verrons cela quand j'aurai fait mes preuves au département » grogna Roockwood.

Le jeune mangemort eut soudain une idée.

« Enfin je vais peut-être essayer d'adopter un chat. C'est un animal assez indépendant et cela me fera un peu de compagnie le soir.

— C'est une excellente idée mon cher Augustus. Figurez-vous qu'une amie possède justement pleins de chats. Je suis certain qu'elle peut vous en offrir.

— Vous croyez ? »

Roockwood masqua son intérêt. Peut-être qu'il allait en apprendre plus sur les amis du vieux fou. Ce serait toujours ça de pris. Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur la promesse de s'envoyer un hibou.

Trois jours plus tard, Roockwood avait transplané avec une grimace chez une cracmolle. C'était raté pour avoir des informations sur les agents de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'une cracmolle franchement ?

Le jeune mangemort eut un haut-le-cœur en entrant chez la dame. Une soupe au choux brûlait sur une gazinière et empestait la maison. Il dut accepter une tasse de thé avec un sourire hypocrite et écouter les recommandations farfelues de la femme. Elle finit par lui confier un joli chaton gris tout mignon tout choupi. Le petit félin avait deux mois et regardait Roockwood avec de grands yeux craquant.

De retour chez lui, Roockwood et son nouveau locataire furent accueillis par un Roldophus Lestrange visiblement impatient. Roockwood allait prendre la parole mais Lestrange l'interrompit.

« Ta mission pour approcher les hommes de Dumbeldore avance ?

— Pas très vite. Il m'a fait rencontrer une de ses amies mais visiblement elle n'est pas impliquée dans la guerre.

— Il va falloir se presser. L'espion du seigneur des ténèbres ne rapporte pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

— Je fais ce que je peux. J'ai déjà noué pas mal de contact au ministère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Enfin pour le moment nous avons un délicieux chaton. »

Lestrange lui jeta un regard hostile pendant que Roockwood ouvrait un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

« Pour réussir le rituel, il faut le vider de son sang au cours de sa troisième lune ?

— C'est bien ça » confirma Roockwood en caressant délicatement le chaton.

* * *

Merci à Joy Misty Holy pour les thèmes choupi… à anéantir x)

Choqué ? Impressionné ? Voire même attendri ? Je veux tout savoir dans les commentaires xD


	42. Magie mentale

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 115ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cauchemar" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magie mentale :

Severus se réveilla en sueur. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit. Toujours la même scène, toujours le même cauchemar. Deux yeux jaunes affamés, des dents démesurées, des griffes acérées, le poil sombre, un loup-garou. Lupin.

Il se revoyait encore dans le boyau sombre, courant et trébuchant sur le sol inégal pour échapper au monstre. La bête le poursuivait, bondissait, le projetait à terre puis commençait à le dévorer vivant. C'était à ce moment là que Severus se réveillait en sursaut. A chaque fois.

La réalité avait été légèrement différente. Severus avait atteint la cabane hurlante. Potter était sur ses talons lui criant et le suppliant de s'arrêter. Le Serpentard avait cru qu'il voulait protéger Lupin. Quelle erreur ! Ce fichu Gryffondor voulait le protéger lui. Rétrospectivement, il avait compris que c'était faux. Potter avait bien sûr voulu protéger Black et Lupin. Un assassin et un monstre.

Severus avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la trappe et d'apercevoir la bête. Il était resté tétanisé lorsque le monstre l'avait regardé comme un prédateur avec son prochain repas.

Potter l'avait projeté en arrière, fermé la trappe et barricadé le tout avec des sorts.

« ça ne tiendra pas longtemps Rogue ! Cours ! »

Severus n'avait pas réussi à courir. Potter l'avait poussé et traîné avec la force du désespoir. Les défenses de Potter étaient rapidement tombées et le monstre les avait pris en chasse. Le Gryffondor avait provoqué des effondrements pour gagner du temps, suffisamment pour qu'ils émergent du tunnel. Pettigrow et McGonagall dévalaient le parc en courant.

Sauvé… et traumatisé.

Trois semaines de cauchemar. Severus n'arrivaient plus à dormir. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné quelques potions de sommeil sans rêve mais le risque de dépendance était élevé. L'infirmière lui avait rapidement coupé les vivres. « Le temps doit faire son œuvre » avait-elle expliqué toute désolée.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il devait trouver une solution.

Son premier réflexe fut de préparer ses propres potions sans rêve. Le second fut de hanter la bibliothèque sous le regard suspicieux de madame Pince. Le Serpentard avait séché deux journées de cours pour rechercher avec désespoir des remèdes. Une lueur d'espoir était apparue dans un grimoire de médicomagie avancée en magie mentale. _Occlumencie enseignée aux mages-soldats traumatisés_.

Les informations avaient été difficiles à rassembler. Severus avait dû demander au professeur Slughorn une autorisation d'étudier les livres de la réserve. Le directeur de Serpentard avait commencé par refuser. La magie mentale était rarement enseignée, encore moins à des mineurs. Il l'avait rabroué sur ses absences en cours.

Severus l'avait finalement convaincu. Ses problèmes de concentration et ses tremblements incontrôlés l'empêchaient de préparer correctement les potions, de réussir ses sorts et de se concentrer sur la théorie. Slughorn avait fini par lui rédiger l'autorisation. Son petit prince des potions avait failli provoquer deux accidents lors des deux dernières semaines.

Severus avait compris par la suite les réticences de son enseignant. L'occlumencie aiguillait naturellement vers la legilimencie et toutes ses dérives militaires et les problèmes étiques de cette capacité.

Il fallut un mois de travail acharné à Severus pour maîtriser les bases de l'occlumencie. L'étape la plus difficile fut de vider son esprit, de travailler sa mémoire, puis d'analyser et de corriger les déclencheurs de sa peur.

La peur fut rapidement détournée en colère et en haine.

Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou faisait à Poudlard ? Qui avait autorisé cette abomination à hanter le château ? Albus Dumbledore. Qui l'avait envoyé sous le saule cogneur à une mort certaine ? Sirius Black. Qui avait refusé de punir trop sévèrement Black pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur Lupin ? Albus Dumbledore.

Severus n'obtiendrait jamais justice par la voie normale. Il relut une énième fois la dernière lettre de Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate avait remarqué ses talents et l'invitait au manoir Malefoy pour louer ses services. Une autre voie s'ouvrait pour régler ses comptes avec l'ennemi.

* * *

Voici pourquoi je pense que Severus s'est intéressé à la magie mentale à la base et pourquoi il est devenu un maître. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Laissez moi votre avis sur la question.


	43. Renaissance

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 115ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cape" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Renaissance :

Professeur à vingt-et-un ans. Severus Rogue était le plus jeune professeur qu'avait connu Poudlard depuis près de quatre siècles. Les enseignants devaient être expérimentés. C'était l'une des nombreuses règles officielles édictées par le très respecté directeur Selwyn. La raison officieuse étaient que ses deux filles entraient à l'époque à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que de jeunes professeurs tournent autour de sa précieuse progéniture. Bien sûr, cette version n'était écrite nulle part mais les fantômes et les tableaux s'en souvenaient parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, que le directeur Dumbledore prenait des libertés avec les règles de Poudlard, et certainement pas la dernière.

Dumbledore se disait sans doute qu'avec un tel physique, un tel comportement et un tel passé, il y avait peu à craindre de ce côté-là. Il avait raison. Severus Rogue trouverait difficilement une quelconque attirance envers les écervelées qui pollueraient ses cours et réciproquement.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Severus en connaissait déjà certaines. Les étudiants les plus âgés avaient été ses condisciples. Il n'avait été diplômé que depuis trois ans. Les étudiants avaient peut-être connu, l'obscur et maladif Severus, connu pour ses maléfices douteux et ses duels avec les Maraudeurs.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait paraître différent. Rogue devait incarner le respect et l'autorité malgré sa jeunesse. Il devait inculquer les bons réflexes et la prudence lors de la préparation des potions.

Mais au-delà de l'enseignant, Rogue incarner le mangemort. La gazette avait déjà fait des choux gras lors de sa nomination. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Toute sa promotion de Serpentard avait été marquée. Aux yeux de tous, il serait le mangemort de Poudlard. Il devrait à la fois, effrayer le maximum d'étudiants pour leur éviter de prendre la marque, et en parallèle pousser les futurs mangemorts à se confier et à se révéler.

Les trois dernières années depuis Poudlard avait changé Severus. Il se tenait maintenant droit et fier. Ses regards étaient autoritaires et glacés. Désormais, il possédait l'assurance qui lui avait tant fait défaut face aux Maraudeurs.

La première demande que Rogue fit à Dumbledore fut une avance sur son salaire. Toute sa vie, il avait porté des loques, des vêtements achetés d'occasion, plus ou moins bien reprisés, mal coupés. Il avait commandé des robes noires de qualité, parfaitement ajustées. Sa haute taille et sa silhouette mince presque maigre serait ainsi mise en valeur et lui conférerait une autorité naturelle. Des bottes en cuir de sombral pour marcher en silence et longues capes noires.

La cape avait toujours été un symbole de pouvoir, porté par les aristocrates et les chevaliers, même chez les Moldus. Rogue avait rompu tout contact avec le monde moldu, mais le dernier été enfermé à l'Impasse du Tisseur, lui avait fait découvrir un dernier film. Depuis trois jours, Severus Rogue travaillait sa démarche et ses mouvements de cape. Tout ça pour ressembler au terrible Dark Vador. Il ajouta un dernier sortilège dans ses vêtements pour rendre ses passages plus impressionnant. Il s'entraînait nuit et jour sans relâche devant son miroir. Le professeur Rogue, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard était né. Une ère de terreur allait débuter dans les obscurs cachots de Poudlard.

* * *

J'aime tellement l'idée de Severus fan de Vador ^^

En plus les dates sont compatibles, Severus a été diplômé en 1978. Un nouvel espoir est sorti en 1977, il a très bien pu le voir avant de revenir hanter les cachots x)


	44. Sur le départ

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	45. La promesse de Gryffondor

Bonjour !

Cet OS a été déplacé vers le recueil « Le mage exilé » (également sur mon profil)

J'ai choisi de déplacer cet OS vers un autre recueil car il forme, avec d'autres OS, une histoire à part entière qui narre les (més)aventures de Salazar Serpentard et sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs. Tous ces OS seront regroupés ensemble pour aider à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire.

Cet emplacement n'a pas été supprimé car les liens des forums du FoF pointent dessus et cela évite de décaler les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé ici.


	46. Résistance passive

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 115ème nuit d'écriture du FoF, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit sur le thème "mantra" pendant une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en lisant l'impressionnante fic d'AvaTarbleu où ses personnages pratiquent le chant magique pour se protéger des créatures de l'obscurité.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résistance passive :

Ce n'était pas une surprise, le directorat Rogue n'était pas de tout repos pour les élèves. Les étudiants de l'école voyaient assez peu Severus Rogue lui-même car il était souvent enfermé dans son bureau ou appelé à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

La discipline était donc majoritairement assurée par les deux directeurs-adjoints Amicus et Alecto Carrow. Les deux mangemorts étaient cruels et avaient le Doloris facile.

Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'étaient concertés pour contester l'autorité et provoquer les trois mangemorts le plus souvent possible. Le sentiment de révolte avait rapidement laissé un goût amer et douloureux aux étudiants. En effet, la discipline des Carrow était nettement plus violente que celle de Rusard. Celui-ci fermait même les yeux sur certaines infractions au règlement.

La résistance s'était rapidement essoufflée. Le désespoir avait gagné les habitants du château. Une ère de terreur s'installait progressivement.

Une seule personne réussissait à garder son entrain malgré l'oppression. Elle chantonnait à voix basse en rentrant de la bibliothèque.

« Lovegood, siffla une voix menaçante.

— Professeur Rogue ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda aimablement la petite Serdaigle.

— Vos chantonnements et vos murmures m'agacent, Lovegood. Surtout lorsqu'ils viennent polluer le silence pendant mes discours dans la Grande Salle.

— Rassurez-vous professeur, je les écoute. Celui d'hier soir sur la grandeur de la magie était très éloquent. »

Luna et Rogue se turent. L'un comme l'autre savait que le discours quotidien avait été creux et ridicule. Rogue l'avait d'ailleurs improvisé. Il ne devait pas avoir convaincu grand monde. En dehors des Carrow bien entendu.

Le silence fut brisé par Luna qui se mit à chantonner spontanément.

« Miss Lovegood, vous recommencez, menaça Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

— Oh mais vous avez raison, réalisa Luna.

— Cette habitude est particulièrement gênante quand je discours sur la pureté de nos lignées. Cela dit, il semble que ce soit intuitif dans votre cas. En bonne Serdaigle, je vous suggère de comprendre les causes de cette détestable habitude pour y remédier au plus tôt.

— Je vais m'y atteler rapidement professeur.

— Commencez par cet ouvrage Lovegood » répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Luna le remercia d'un grand sourire qui eut le don d'agacer le directeur. L'ouvrage était en latin mais Luna comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait. Les mantras indiens.

La jeune fille rangea le grimoire, tourna et repartit en direction de la tour de Serdaigle.

« Professeur ? appela Luna.

— Miss Lovegood ?

— Je n'avais pas réalisé…

— Quoi donc ?

— Votre aura, elle est… bleue sombre, très sombre...

— Et alors ? s'agaça Rogue.

— Mais elle est sillonnée d'entrelacs verts.

— Probablement une influence de notre illustre fondateur.

— Non ce n'est pas le vert de Serpentard. J'ai déjà vu cette nuance de vert mais je ne saurais dire où, expliqua Luna un peu déçue.

— Rentrez à la tour Serdaigle Lovegood et rectifiez très vite cette habitude. »

Luna hocha la tête et s'empressa d'obéir avant que Rogue ne tente de lui jeter un maléfice.

De retour dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, Luna s'assit joyeusement sur un canapé et se pelotonna contre un Terry Boot surpris. Celui-ci commença par grogner mais se détendit très vite quand la jeune fille se mit à chantonner. Sa présence était tellement apaisante.

Luna ressortit avec curiosité le petit grimoire que lui avait confié Rogue. L'ouvrage devait avoir au moins une dizaine d'années. Il avait été traduit de l'hindi vers le latin. Les pages étaient cornées et quelqu'un avait pris des notes dans les marges. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, l'ancien propriétaire ne devait pas être un Serdaigle.

A la première page, Luna découvrit que l'ouvrage avait été offert :

 _En espérant que la compréhension et la maîtrise de tes marmonnements nous permettent de ne plus faire exploser nos prochaines potions. S._

Luna se figea. Chantonner pouvait interagir avec les potions ? La jeune fille se mit à parcourir les pages mais en lisant en priorité les commentaires et les questions notées dans les marges.

L'écriture était ronde et féminine mais sans indice sur l'identité de la propriétaire. Elle exposait ses réflexions. L'apport des mantras pour améliorer des potions de soin, plus loin pour renforcer des enchantements et certaines barrières magiques.

La propriétaire semblait avoir créé un mantra pour apaiser les souffrances infligées par un maléfice. Et une note en bas de page. _Agis sur les nerfs, pourrait atténuer un Doloris, peut-être. Théoriquement plus efficace si entonné par la victime ou le lanceur, possibles effets si chanté par un tiers_

Luna émerveillée, leva les yeux et balaya du regard la salle commune. Sue Li souffrait d'une lacération à l'épaule depuis la veille, cadeau de la part d'Alecto. Sans un mot, Luna se leva et abandonna Terry. Son oreiller humain sembla se réveiller. Luna s'approcha de Sue et se mit à chantonner avec régularité le mantra modifié. L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat. Sue et Luna échangèrent des regards écarquillés.

La pratique des mantras se répandit très vite au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les Serdaigle avaient emprunté les rares ouvrages de la bibliothèque et commencé à effectuer des tests.

Les mantras entonnés par un chœur étaient plus puissants et plus profonds. Effectués en continu, ils amélioraient l'humeur et la santé en général de ceux qui y étaient exposés.

Les tours semblaient être le meilleur endroit du château pour les pratiquer et diffuser efficacement leurs effets. Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor avaient rapidement mis en place des chœurs qui entonnaient en continu dans leurs tours respectives, avec des roulements pour que les mantras ne s'arrêtent jamais, même pendant la nuit, même pendant les cours.

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle demandèrent à ouvrir une salle de travail en commun à côté de l'infirmerie. Le professeur Flitwick et madame Pomfresh avaient été mis dans la confidence pour renforcer les échos des mantras à travers le mur de l'infirmerie.

Luna avait accidentellement mentionné ses recherches devant le gentil Theodore Nott. Il lui avait permis d'échapper plus d'une fois aux Carrow. Celui-ci n'avait rien laissé paraître. Si les Serpentard s'étaient mis aux mantras, c'était plus discret mais les pierres des cachots étaient plus chaleureuses, et Luna en était sûre, les voûtes des cachots chantaient elles aussi.

En apparence, l'effet des mantras étaient peu imperceptible mais l'air du château vibrait différemment. Les chœurs chantaient l'espoir et l'espoir chantait dans les cœurs en attendant le retour de l'Élu.

* * *

Voilà j'ai un peu débordé. Ça m'a pris du temps pour être satisfait du résultat.

J'ai vraiment été inspiré par les chants magiques décrits dans la fic d'AvaTarbleu. Dans le troisième tome de sa trilogie Alifair Blake, les sorciers des Balkans s'en servaient pour repousser les créatures sombres comme les détraqueurs. A lire absolument !


	47. Les improbables chasseurs de Nargoles

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 117ème nuit d'écriture du FoF, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit sur le thème "simplicité" pendant une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Je vous laisse découvrir une aventure de notre chère Luna et de ses amis les plus improbables...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les improbables chasseurs de Nargoles :

Les étudiants de Poudlard dormaient depuis bien longtemps quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre en chantonnant. Ce soir, Luna Lovegood en personne partait en exploration.

L'apprentie-magizoologiste travaillait en dansant et en chantonnant. Tout le monde devrait travailler en dansant et en chantonnant.

Une fenêtre plus large que les autres révéla une douce lumière lunaire. Le temps était clair et la lune était ascendante. Luna s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la voie lactée.

Les étoiles sont de bonne humeur ce soir, songea-t-elle émerveillée.

Puis elle se souvint que son expérience était en cours et repartit joyeusement.

Au détour d'un couloir, Luna inhala cette délicate couleur violette aux reflets dorés, mélange parfait entre le calme et la puissance.

« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle en accordant un grand sourire sincère au vieil homme.

— Bonsoir Miss Lovegood, répondit le directeur en s'étonnant d'avoir été détecté.

— Luna je vous en prie professeur, dit-elle en toute simplicité.

— Très bien Luna. Que faîtes-vous par cette nuit magnifique ?

— Une expérience bien sûr, expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

— Voici une excellente idée Luna. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

— Avec plaisir professeur.

— Quel est le sujet de l'expérience ?

— J'étudie les Nargoles bien sûr. Ces créatures sont très intéressantes. »

Albus Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe blanche d'un air intrigué.

« Voici un sujet d'études assez inhabituel. Je dois vous avouer ne pas connaître ces créatures.

— Leur existence ne fait pas encore consensus chez les Magizoologistes, mais plusieurs créatures n'ont pas encore été formellement répertoriées.

— Le temps doit faire son œuvre et les preuves s'accumuler, reconnut le directeur. Les Sombrals n'étaient que des légendes pendant des siècles, mais revenons à nos Nargoles. Que cherchons-nous ce soir ma chère Luna ?

L'enfant expliqua fièrement qu'elle étudiait le milieu de vie. Le gui était connu pour permettre leur prolifération. Il fallait absolument comparer avec les charpentes et les fissures de granite. Hélas ces créatures étant quelque peu nuisibles, Luna voulait tester différents répulsifs. Mais les phases lunaires l'intéressait au plus au point.

« Vous voulez étudier ces trois facteurs en parallèle ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Il faudra beaucoup de nids pour réussir à dégager une tendance.

— À vrai dire, j'en ai parlé avec le gentil préfet Stebins. Des plans d'expériences devraient suffire dans un premier temps.

— C'est une approche intéressante. Hélas quelque peu négligée dans notre monde scientifique. Ce méthode statistique est d'origine moldue voyez-vous ?

— Je partage votre avis professeur. Il est vrai que la méthode manque de précision puisqu'elle est réalisée sur un faible échantillon mais les résultats dégagent une tendance fiable et rapidement exploitable.

— Le professeur Rogue les aborde en quatrième année mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de vous aider. Je lui en toucherai un mot » promit Dumbledore au grand ravissement de Luna.

L'enfant mena le directeur au deuxième étage pour inspecter une fissure dans un mur. Luna fut un peu déçue car les Nargoles venaient de la quitter, probablement pour se nourrir. Elle prit tout de même quelques notes. Pour la consoler, Dumbledore lui offrit un sorbet au citron. Luna découvrit la friandise avec joie et partagea ses patacitrouilles.

Après cette courte pause, Luna traîna le directeur en direction de l'aile est où elle avait repéré un autre nid en début de semaine. Elle s'immobilisa en passant devant la classe de défense.

« Pensez-vous que le professeur Lupin accepterait de nous aider ?

— Remus soutient toujours les projets étudiants, la rassura le directeur.

— Ce serait formidable. Ses sens doivent être plus développés puisque la lune est ascendante » expliqua Luna.

Le professeur Dumbledore se figea. Cette enfant était décidément très intéressante. Le directeur hésita puis toqua au bureau du jeune professeur de défense. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas encore couché. Il corrigeait des copies de sixième année.

Remus Lupin fut d'abord interloqué par la requête puis effrayé qu'une étudiante de deuxième année ait pu percer son secret. C'était la quatrième à comprendre en six mois. Il se demanda une énième fois quand sa nature serait révélée au grand jour. Mais une fois le choc passé, celui-ci se joignit à la chasse.

« Si ces créatures sont nuisibles, il faut que j'en apprenne assez pour les repousser, expliqua-t-il. Et puis c'est un beau projet. »

La petite troupe s'en alla joyeusement en chasse. Luna posa un tas de question sur les capacités et les sens des loup-garous. Le professeur était assez mal-à-l'aise mais l'enfant ne jugeait pas, au contraire, elle semblait très intéressée.

Pour se rendre vers l'aile est, le professeur Lupin leur fit prendre plusieurs passages secrets. Mais au quatrième étage, une ombre menaçante se dressa devant eux.

« Bonsoir monsieur le Directeur, souffla une voix doucereuse et peu aimable. Lupin et… miss Lovegood.

— Vous tombez bien Severus. Nous avions justement des questions à vous poser sur les plans d'expériences.

— Voici une bien curieuse requête à une heure aussi indécente, répondit le maître des potions en regardant Luna droit dans les yeux.

— Il s'agit d'une expérience des plus importantes Severus.

— Je me ferai une joie d'expliquer la théorie et la pratique en utilisant le récurage des chaudrons pendant une retenue.

— Severus, votre implication est appréciée mais les expériences sont déjà en cours, réprimanda Dumbledore avec un sourire. Les variables et leurs niveaux déjà définis. Les mesures seront bientôt disponibles.

— L'interprétation sera aisée, expliqua Remus. Luna a déjà fourni un travail formidable. Mais il reste à confirmer les résultats pour valider le plan d'expériences.

— L'analyse de la variance est au programme de sixième année en arithmancie, répliqua Rogue dégoûté. Je vous suggère de patienter encore quatre ans miss Lovegood.

— La validation approchée vue en potions en quatrième année devrait suffire, intervint Dumbledore.

— Alors utilisez juste les résultats mesurés pour calculer le résultat théorique d'une expérience puis effectuez là, rétorqua Rogue. Si l'expérience confirme le modèle théorique, vous aurez réussi. Sinon vous pourrez juste tout recommencer. »

Luna remercia chaleureusement l'irascible en professeur en notant consciencieusement l'explication sous le regard amusé des deux autres professeurs.

« Severus, je vous suggère de nous accompagner, proposa Dumbledore. Nous passons une soirée très instructive. »

Rogue grommela mais accepta. Il savait que son refus l'exposait à des conséquences aussi désagréables qu'innocentes. C'est ainsi que l'équipe de chasseurs de Nargoles repartit, enrichie d'un nouveau membre.

* * *

Luna devrait se tourner vers les ressources humaines, vous ne croyez pas ?

Sinon les plans d'expériences existent réellement. (Et ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en a l'air) C'est une approche simplifiée des statistiques qui a été développé par Tagushi pour l'industrie automobile. Cela permet d'identifier l'importance de facteurs grâce à peu d'expériences. Notamment de savoir si les Nargoles aiment les fissures plus que les charpentes ou la phase de la lune favorable à leur prolifération…

La minute inutile par excellence ^^

A la prochaine !


	48. Des rouquins au théâtre

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture insolite sur le site Harry Potter fanfiction (HPf). J'avais une heure pour écrire un texte contenant un passage dans une langue étrangère (défi stylistique) ou au théâtre (défi scénaristique). J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas d'écrire de en anglais en temps limité donc j'ai choisi l'autre défi.

Titre : Des rouquins au théâtre

Défi : L'histoire se passe au théâtre

Fandom : Harry Potter

Nombre de mots : 352 mots

Personnages : Fratrie Weasley au complet

Rating : Tout public

* * *

Des rouquins au théâtre :

— Georges, chuchota dangereusement Hermione à son voisin de droite. Si une de tes créations explose pendant la représentation, je te promets que je t'enverrai faire un séjour à Azkaban.

— Ce sera l'occasion de revoir ce bon vieux Modingus, plaisanta Georges peu impressionné par sa belle-sœur.

— Hermione ? chuchota Arthur. Est-ce que ces ronds lumineux fonctionnent vraiment à l'éclekicité ?

— Papa ce n'est pas le moment, réprimanda Ginny. Mais oui ce sont des projecteurs. Et George ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban que c'est devenu confortable. Sinon, on peut toujours voir avec maman pour te trouver une punition adaptée.

— C'est bon Hermione, je te promets que je ne ferai rien exploser, promit le sorcier facétieux.

— Ni incendier, ni transformer, ni quoique ce soit susceptible de perturber le jeu des comédiens.

— Je serai en ange, promit Georges en prenant un air innocent.

— Tu es tellement crédible, mon cher frère, ricana Ginny.

— N'est-ce pas ?

— Pousse-toi un peu Georges, grogna Ron. Je n'arrive pas à m'installer.

— Ce sont bien du popcorn que tu as ramené Ron ? demanda Bill intéressé.

— Absolument pas, mentit prudemment l'intéressé.

— Pas du tout en effet, confirma en Ginny en volant une poignée et en goûtant avec délice.

— Pas touche, grogna Ron.

— Taisez-vous tous, ça va commencer, siffla Hermione en voyant les lumières s'éteindre.

— Comment tu le sais ? taquina aussitôt Georges.

— Pachque les bumières chont éteintes, expliqua Ron.

— On parle pas la bouche pleine, réprimanda Ginny en volant à nouveau du popcorn.

— Et on conjugue bien, grogna Hermione. On NE parle pas le bouche pleine.

— Bill arrête de me voler du popcorn !

— C'est pour Charlie, s'excusa l'aîné de la fratrie.

— Bon maintenant ça suffit, intervint Molly. Si l'un d'entre vous ose gâcher la pièce où joue ma petite fille, il aura affaire à moi.

— Et à Rose quand elle aura fini et à moi aussi, confirma Hermione en tâtant sa baguette.

Cette fois-ci toute l'armée de Weasley approuva prudemment. Chacun se tut religieusement et se concentra sur le rideau qui s'écartait pour révéler la petite Rose qui leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

* * *

Voilà voilà... vos impressions ?


	49. La baguette volée

Cet OS a été écrit en une heure à la fois dans le cadre de la nuit insolite du site Harry Potter fanfiction (HPf) et pour la 119ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Les deux nuits d'écriture se déroulaient en même temps... Si vous pensez que je deviens fou pour accepter de faire des défis pareils, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous !

Pour plus de précisions sur l'un ou l'autre forum vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "jupe" en une heure (défi de la nuit FoF) et qu'un personnage se fasse manipuler (défi scénaristique de la nuit HPf).

* * *

Titre : La baguette volée

Défi HPF : Un personnage se fait manipuler

Défi de la nuit FoF : écrire sur le thème « jupe »

Fandom : Harry Potter

Nombre de mots : 246 mots

Personnages : Gred et Forges & Ron

Rating : Tout public

* * *

Pour mémoire Ron, Fred et Georges sont des enfants à ce moment là. Aucun n'est encore scolarisé.

La baguette volée :

— Psssssst Ron ? murmura Fred en rentrant dans la chambre de son jeune frère.

— Fred qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Georges et moi, on a eu une idée formidable.

— Tu as distrait maman et volé du gâteau ?

— Encore mieux! Regarde c'est la baguette de papa, annonça fièrement George qui venait de les rejoindre.

— C'est interdit !

— Bien sûr, ricana Georges.

— Vous allez en faire quoi ? demanda avidement Ron.

— On veut tenter un sort génial avec toi.

— Ah ! C'est quoi ? demanda aussitôt Ron avec curiosité.

— Tu sais c'est quoi un serment inviolable ?

— Sais pas.

— C'est un sort pour que deux personnes font une promesse qui sera tenue, expliqua solennellement Fred du haut de ses six ans.

— On va t'aider à occuper maman à chaque fois que tu voudras voler des cookies dans le pot à biscuit, poursuivit Georges tout aussi solennellement.

— Cool ! s'émerveilla Ron.

— On veut juste que tu portes une jupe tous les dimanches.

— Ah non alors. C'est pour Ginny les jupes.

— Tu ne veux pas de cookies ? On les mangera sans toi.

— Mmmffrrrrr

— Alors on fait ce serment ? demanda Georges. J'ai le livre de Bill et la baguette de papa donc je serai l'enchaîneur du serment.

— Ron il faut qu'on se mette en face, expliqua Fred.

— Fred ? Georges ? Je suis sûr que c'est vous qui avez pris ma baguette, lança Arthur en rentrant dans la chambre de Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ?

* * *

Sans surprise, je n'ai pas tenu longtemps sur cette double-nuit d'écriture. Il y a encore un texte en commun juste après, mais concilier les contraintes des deux forums et la fatigue, c'est particulier :D

Avant d'aller découvrir le texte suivant, laissez-moi votre avis sur celui-ci. Merci :)


	50. Quelques points de plus ou de moins

Cet OS a été écrit en une heure à la fois dans le cadre de la nuit insolite du site Harry Potter fanfiction (HPf) et pour la 119ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Les deux nuits d'écriture se déroulaient en même temps... Si vous pensez que je deviens fou pour accepter de faire des défis pareils, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous !

Pour plus de précisions sur l'un ou l'autre forum vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "idoine" en une heure (défi de la nuit FoF) et que texte soit sarcastique (défi scénaristique de la nuit HPf).

Idoine est un mot tombé en désuétude qui signifie que cela convient très bien la situation.

* * *

Titre : Quelques points de plus ou de moins

Défi HPF : Votre texte doit être sarcastique

Défi de la nuit FoF : écrire sur le thème « idoine »

Fandom : Harry Potter

Nombre de mots : 414 mots

Personnages : Albus Dumbeldore, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue

Rating : Tout public

* * *

Le texte se déroule au début de la deuxième année d'Harry et de ses amis.

Quelques points de plus ou de moins :

Minerva McGonagall folle de rage faisait les cents pas dans le bureau directorial sous le regard paisible d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Voyons ma chère, il doit s'agir d'un malentendu. Tout cela sera résolu très rapidement j'en suis persuadé.

La directrice de Gryffondor allait répondre quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Même la façon de toquer était déplaisante.

Dumbledore invita à rentrer et la porte pivota sur le jeune maître des potions.

— Severus ! s'exclama rageusement McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

— Là tout de suite ? J'ai frappé à la porte et je suis entré dans le bureau directorial ma chère.

— Je ne parle pas de…

— Une question simple, une réponse simple, l'interrompit Rogue avec un rictus satisfait.

— Severus mon garçon. Minerva voudrait évoquer le devoir rendu à Miss Granger hier après-midi.

— C'était une catastrophe. Éminemment Gryffondor à vrai dire.

— Le retrait de point était-il nécessaire, Severus ?

— Complètement monsieur le Directeur. J'ai averti Miss Granger à plusieurs reprises. Elle doit comme les autres respecter la consigne. Elle a rendu huit pieds de parchemin au lieu des six demandés.

— Et alors il vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! Fulmina McGonagall.

— L'art subtil des potions repose précisément sur la précision, affirma Rogue le plus sérieusement.

— C'était à l'écrit.

— Une consigne est une consigne.

— Elle voulait être précise Severus.

— Un devoir bien ordonné est avant tout synthétique. Il ne doit y avoir ni trop d'explication, ni pas assez. J'exige des travaux. Quelle est la formule déjà ? Idoine. Des travaux idoines.

— Cessez de faire de l'esprit Rogue. Les bons élèves doivent être récompensés.

— Les élèves qui manquent de précision doivent être corrigés, objecta le maître des potions.

— L'équilibre doit être respecté en somme, conclut Dumbledore en souriant. Et vous me reprochiez d'avoir rajouté des points lors du banquet à la fin de l'année dernière ?

— Monsieur le Directeur je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de vos traitements de faveur discriminatoires.

— Donc vous faîtes de même ? interrogea McGonagall d'un ton glacial.

— Je prends exemple sur ma hiérarchie, Minerva. Notre directeur est bien plus expérimenté que moi en enseignement donc je suis fidèlement son exemple.

— Severus, j'y ai réfléchis entre temps. Vous aviez raison. Ce genre de récompense n'arrivera plus. Je vous le promets. En échange vous traiterez correctement les devoirs de qualité. Vous exigerez de la précision uniquement pour les travaux pratiques, puisqu'il s'agit de sécurité.

— Cela me semble honnête. Merci à vous monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue en adressant un grand sourire à ses deux supérieurs.

* * *

L'idée de cette réunion au sommet me vient d'une conversation avec LycorisSnape à propos de l'attitude déplacée de Dumbledore de favoriser outrageusement les Gryffondor. Notamment à la fin de la première année lorsqu'il procède à un rééquilibrage pour faire gagner Gryffondor. A quoi peut donc bien servir de travailler sérieusement à gagner des points si le compteur peut être trafiqué de la sorte. Lycoris a bien entendu raison.

D'ailleurs elle écrit des textes remarquables sur Severus Rogue que je vous recommande. Pour aller les lire, le lien vers son profil se trouve dans mes auteurs-favoris.

A bientôt au détour d'un autre texte :)


	51. Les bons samaritains

Hello !

Dans la cadre des 10 ans du Forum Francophone (FoF), nous avions pour mission d'écrire sur quelques journées mondiales du mois de mars.

Mercredi 25 mars, c'était la journée de la procrastination donc j'ai mis l'écriture de l'OS au lendemain jusqu'à hier soir ^^ Normal !

Bref bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Les bons samaritains :

Fred et Georges prirent un air innocent avant de s'approcher du plateau d'échecs de Ron et Harry. L'expression des jumeaux était parfaitement crédible… sauf que c'étaient les jumeaux.

« Cavalier en G6, voyons Harry ! grommela Ron.

— Quoi j'ai fait une erreur ?

— Seulement celle de jouer avec notre cher Ronnie, expliqua Fred.

— Qu'est-ce que vous préparez vous deux ? s'inquiéta Ron en attrapant Croutard pour le mettre hors de portée des deux terreurs.

— Prendre des nouvelles de notre petit frère adoré…

— Et de son meilleur ami, non moins adoré, compléta son jumeau.

— En fait, nous nous demandions, ce que vous faisiez par cette belle journée ensoleillée. »

Harry et Ron jetèrent un œil à la fenêtre arrosée par une pluie battante et se regardèrent avec confusion.

« Bon nous sommes venus au sujet de votre amie Hermione, expliqua Georges.

— Nous nous inquiétons pour elle, poursuivit Fred.

— Elle travaille trop.

— Elle n'est qu'en troisième année.

— C'est sûr qu'elle bosse deux fois plus que vous pour vos BUSE, remarqua Ron.

— Et nous bossons chacun deux fois plus que vous deux réunis, rétorqua Georges faussement vaniteux. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

— Votre amie Hermione est épuisée ! » renchérit Fred.

Harry et Ron jetèrent un œil à une petite table à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Des piles de livres dissimulaient Hermione et des parchemins s'acculaient au sol, certains déjà remplis, d'autres prêts à le devenir.

« Il faut qu'elle fasse une pause, sinon elle va craquer, affirma Georges parfaitement sérieux.

Elle a plus d'options que tout le monde, mais elle refuse d'en lâcher, soupira Harry. C'est Hermione vous savez.

— Bonne nouvelle, aujourd'hui elle a une bonne raison de faire une pause, s'amusa Fred.

— Laquelle ?

— Le 25 mars, c'est la journée mondiale de la procrastination, expliqua Georges. C'était marqué dans _Sorcier Viril_.

— Elle passera la soirée à travailler, même si le château en flammes, expliqua Harry.

— Vous êtes vraiment abonnés à ce truc ? demanda Ron très intéressé.

— C'est surtout pour les posters mensuels, expliqua Fred avec un clin d'œil.

— Peu importe, revenons-en à notre Hermione, rappela Georges. Nous pensons qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur.

— C'est pour son bien, précisa Fred. Et on a besoin de vous les gars. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Quelque part, les jumeaux avaient raison. Hermione avait besoin de procrastiner un peu. Ils jetèrent un œil à table d'Hermione qui était ensevelie sous les livres et hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Heureusement que ses amis veillent sur elle et que les jumeaux ont des friandises à tester ^^

Le 25 mars : la journée où il fallait en faire le moins possible. C'est pour ça que je n'ai écrit l'OS qu'hier et que vous ne l'avez qu'aujourd'hui O:)

À bientôt !


	52. Droit de veto

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 120ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "unanime" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Droit de veto :

La vie d'un portrait n'ait guère reluisante, croyez-en mon expérience. Nous avons vécu, accumulé de nombreuses connaissances, accédé à la direction de l'une des nobles institutions du monde magique. Tout ça pour rien. Nous ne servons à rien.

Pendant lors mon directorat, j'écoutais les conseils de mes prédécesseurs, mais ils me donnaient des conseils ridicules. Il faut dire que les Serpentard sont assez minoritaires parmi les professeurs. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle sont surreprésentés. Les premiers, pour l'érudition et l'accès à la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est la plus riche de toute l'Angleterre. Même celle de ma famille ne tient pas la comparaison. Pour en revenir à nos directeurs, il y a beaucoup de Poufsouffle également. Je cite l'un d'eux « pour prendre soin des futures générations ». Laissez-moi rire. Le prestige de la position est tout aussi flatteur que de savoir que nous guidons et préparons la prochaine élite. La direction de Poudlard est un poste de pouvoir, sans compter le siège du Magenmagot qui y est associé.

Mais tout ça bien sûr, c'est de notre vivant. Car bien évidemment, il ne nous reste plus grand-chose à faire une fois réduit à l'état de portrait. Le pire dans tout ça est d'endurer un directorat qui s'éternise surtout lorsque c'est un Gryffondor qui est en poste. Vous devinez tout ce que je subis en observant Dumbledore précipiter la décadence de cette école. Ce laisser-aller est proprement affreux. J'essaie pourtant d'influencer gentiment Albus, mais rien à faire, il refuse de suivre mes réflexions, pourtant pleines de sagesse. Incompréhensible. C'est un Gryffondor après tout.

Nous avons rarement des distractions, il arrive bien sûr qu'un élève se fasse réprimander. Ils sont souvent roux, à croire que les Irlandais ont envahi notre chère école. Solidarité entre rouquins ? C'est vrai, vous ne le saviez pas ? Dumbledore était roux avant de virer au blanc. Rien à voir avec ma prestigieuse chevelure noire. Bref il leur fait la morale avec un sourire entendu, les rouquins acceptent avec un sourire entendu et on fait tourner les bonbons au citron. De mon temps, les frondeurs étaient suspendus par les pieds dans les cachots. Il n'y a que ce pauvre concierge qui semble s'en souvenir et qui vient de temps en temps militer pour le retour de ces pratiques pédagogiques.

Certes je n'approuve pas la moitié des actions de Dumbledore, mais il y a réellement des moments où je voudrais pouvoir sortir de mon cadre et de jeter un bon maléfice. Quand je vois cet idiot qui se prétend ministre venir interroger Albus. Apparemment c'est de la faute à Potter – il n'en rate pas une celui-là – il a fondé un club à la gloire de Dumbledore et le directeur semble prêt à endosser la responsabilité et menacer sa position pour éviter le renvoi au garçon. Cela me sidère. Certes j'ai bien vu du coin de l'œil que l'héritier Shacklebolt a ensorcelé la gamine.

Ensuite tout s'est passé très vite. Le mollasson a ordonné à Dumblelore de se rendre. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore va l'exécuter, prendre le ministère et me placer en tant que directeur intérimaire.

Pensez-vous il les a juste endormis !

Avec panache, certes, mais pour prendre la fuite. Sincèrement ? Dumbledore me déçoit une fois de plus.

Il fait son malin pour disparaître son phénix. Sérieusement ?

Tient, on appelle depuis l'autre portrait. Ce doit être mon arrière-arrière petit fils. Quand je parlais de décadence… Bon je vais aller voir, il n'y a plus grand-chose à regarder par ici.

« Phineas, ah vous voici, soupira Dumbledore soulagé.

— Albus, il suffisait de renvoyer le garçon. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un fugitif désormais.

— Vos réprimandes attendront Phineas.

— Alors pourquoi m'avoir demmandé ?

— Que s'est-il passé après mon départ du bureau directorial ?

— Le mollasson, le crapaud rose, l'auror niais et l'héritier Shackledbolt vous poursuivent par les escaliers, ricana le Serpentard. Votre adjointe était en train d'évacuer le fils Potter et la petite Serdaigle quand vous m'avez demandé ici.

— Très bien, très bien, murmura le Gryffondor. Dites-moi Phineas, dans ma jeunesse j'ai consulté les archives de mes prédécesseurs et j'ai entendu parler d'une ancienne protection pour restreindre l'accès au bureau directorial.

— Celle qui a été instaurée quand un mage noir avait ensorcelé les membres du conseil d'administration, enfin du cercle des Lords à l'époque. Enfin le mage qui avait destitué et remplacé le directeur de l'époque ?

— C'est précisément cette protection.

— Que craignez-vous exactement Albus ?

— En théorie, Minerva devrait être nommée directrice intérimaire à ma place puis officialisée. Toutefois, je pense que le ministère va faire pression pour me remplacer par l'un des leurs. Dolorès Ombrage est toute désignée pour usurper le poste. Si je ne m'abuse, le directeur Gamp a un portrait dans la salle du conseil d'administration.

— C'est exact.

— Vous serez donc prévenus si mes craintes sont avérées, conclut Dumbledore. Puis-je vous suggérer d'en discuter avec vos collègues. »

Après quelques tentatives ratées pour extorquer des informations sur les plans de Dumebledore et formalités d'usage, Phineas revint dans son second portrait.

Quand il revint, le directeur Black fut choqué d'entendre ses (estimés?) collègues piailler comme de vulgaires poulets. Il demanda plusieurs fois le silence sans succès. Pour les faire taire, il dut faire le tour de tous les portraits pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Il réussit finalement à prendre la parole très contrarié.

« Directrices, directeurs, l'heure est grave. Je viens de m'entretenir avec le directeur Dumbledore. Il suppose que le ministre de pacotille va tenter de nommer directrice son espèce d'inquisitrice.

Vous connaissez tout comme moi l'étendue des pouvoirs directoriaux reliés à ce bureau, non seulement au sujet des anciennes protections du château et de la connexion à l'âme et aux connaissances de Poudlard.

Dans le cas où un fonctionnaire ministériel Ombrage ou pas Ombrage, si un fonctionnaire relevant de Cornelius Fudge serait nommé directeur, seriez-vous prêt à verrouiller l'accès aux fonctions magiques directoriales ?

Pour mémoire, une telle décision ne peut être qu'unanime. »

Finalement, Phineas trouva réconfortant de savoir qu'il leur restait un rôle en tant qu'ancien directeur. Être garant de l'accès aux capacités magiques du poste directorial. Un droit de veto.

* * *

Pauvres portraits ! Ils doivent tellement s'ennuyer ._.

Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	53. Pour la science

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 121ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "elle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

En parallèle se déroulait la nuit Hpf qui proposait d'écrire sur un personnage faisait une découverte culinaire incongrue.

Bref, le texte répond aux deux nuits ^^ (Les commentaires sur ma santé mentale sont proscrits même s'ils sont corrects xD )

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la science !

« William mon chéri would you be un amour and give the… the pâte à tartiner ? demanda Fleur en désignant le pot qui trônait devant Arthur.

— This is bovril sweetheart, are you sure ? répondit Bill amusé. Do you really want to test it ?

— Bill ? Où est le piège ? C'est bien de la pâte à tartiner ?

— Certes oui, mais c'est de la pâte à tartiner britannique préparée avec amour.

— Mais encore ? interrogea-t-elle avec suspicion.

— Mon père en prend tous les matins sur ses tartines au petit déjeuner. »

Fleur était mitigée. Bill lui tartina délicatement une tranche de pain avec cette marmelade d'un noir terrifiant.

Elle accepta la tartine en souriant, mais croisa le regard de Georges qui l'observait discrètement – enfin le croyait-il – depuis l'autre boute de la table.

Les message fut suffisamment clair. La jeune Française offrit la tartine à son voisin. Ron enfourna sans discuter la tartine avant de la recracher sur la table.

Le jeune rouquin s'étouffa bruyamment et découvrir avec horreur des cornes de bœuf lui pousser sur les tempes. Georges empoigna sans hésiter un appareil photo et immortalisa la scène dans un nuage coloré. Fred ouvrit un calepin et s'empressa de prendre des notes en observant son petit frère avec attention.

« Thank you Ronnie Enough salty ? Does it taste the yeast Ronnie ? »

Fleur ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle était sauvée.

* * *

Bon ça se voit que l'anglais de Fleur est un peu rouillé, heureusement que je suis là pour la faire progresser ^^

C'est un peu court, mais sinon que pensez-vous de l'idée ?


	54. Un argument de plus

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 121ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "malédiction" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Il y a un sommaire en tête du recueil pour vous guider à travers les textes. Comme ça, vous pourrez découvrir uniquement ceux qui vous intéressent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un argument de plus :

Remus avait accueilli la fin de la journée avec soulagement. Ce petit boulot de jardinier était passionnant, mais éreintant. La chaleur de ce début d'été n'aidait pas. Le travail au grand air était cependant grisant. Observer les plantes se développer, les tailler et en révéler toute leur splendeur était gratifiant.

Le jeune loup-garou ne regrettait pas du tout la place de manutentionnaire dont il avait éjecté à cause de ses absences répétées. La période entre les deux emplois avait été financièrement difficile. Rien d'inhabituel hélas.

Remus avait décliné la proposition de son collègue de le ramener. La fatigue ne lui permettrait pas de tenir une conversation. Pour une fois le transplanage serait un soulagement. Il avisa un buisson au bout de la rue et utilisa son ombre pour disparaître discrètement.

Il réapparut dans une petite banlieue insalubre à proximité d'un bâtiment délabré. Le logement était à la limite de l'insalubrité et ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais il y avait une cave humide avec une porte bien solide. Bien entendu, l'accès avait été renforcé et insonorisé pour qu'il puisse se transformer discrètement sans menacer quiconque. Il était hors de question de transmettre cette malédiction. Remus ne la souhaitait pas personne, pas même à son pire ennemi.

En fouillant dans ses vêtements de travail, il retrouva la clé qui déverrouillait la petite porte de son appartement. Le battant s'ouvrit avec un grincement éraillé. Remus ne put retenir un sourire, il allait enfin pouvoir s'effondrer sur son unique chaise, sauf que ladite chaise était déjà occupée.

« Bonsoir Remus, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez plus donné de nouvelles.

— Bonsoir professeur, non en effet, soupira le loup-garou en se dirigeant vers le lit sur lequel il s'effondra.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez dans une petite librairie.

— C'était avant l'entrepôt portuaire et maintenant je suis jardinier-élagueur.

— Je ne doute pas que ces emplois soient valorisants, néanmoins je persiste à penser que vous êtes surqualifié. Vos aptitudes et vos connaissances sont nettement au-dessus de la moyenne. »

Remus ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et savoura un instant de silence.

« Je vous proposerais bien un thé, monsieur le Directeur, mais je n'en ai pas à vous offrir.

— Cela peut facilement s'arranger, répondit aussitôt Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une théière fumante, deux tasses et une assiette de petits gâteaux.

— Vous n'avez trouvé personne pour le poste de défense cette année ?

— J'ai bien quelques idées. Cependant vous nettement plus qualifié et je me souviens d'un étudiant qui était très pédagogue avec ses camarades.

— Je vous opposerai les mêmes objections que les dernières fois et vous le savez.

— Et je vous répondrai les mêmes contre-arguments que la dernière fois Remus. Severus Rogue est capable de vous préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Soyez assuré qu'il le fera. Il ne s'agit pas plus de charité qu'auparavant. Vous feriez un excellent enseignant. »

Dumbledore lui tendit une tasse d'earl grey avec une touche de lait. Le loup-garou l'accepta avec reconnaissance. C'était un excellent thé. Un luxe qu'il ne s'était pas accordé depuis des mois. L'achat de la potion Tue-Loup était une priorité et celle-ci était chère sans être nécessairement de bonne qualité.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles du monde magique ?

— Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous plus fréquenté ?

— Depuis que l'apothicaire de Timworth a fait le rapprochement avec la pleine lune.

— Trois ans alors » calcula Dumbledore avec tristesse.

Remus hocha la tête avec amertume. Les Moldus appréciaient aussi peu ses absences sauf qu'ils ne l'associaient pas avec sa lycanthropie.

« Le fils de James est entré à Poudlard.

— Comment est-il ? soupira Remus avec regain d'intérêt.

— Doué et prometteur, quoiqu'en dise Severus, rit Dumbledore.

— Plutôt maître des potions ou joueur de Quiddich ? s'amusa légèrement Remus.

— C'est l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Pour le potions malheureusement, je pense que Severus l'en dégoûtera plus qu'autre chose.

— Il tient donc de James.

— Physiquement. Pour ce qui est du caractère, il est beaucoup plus réservé, mais c'est un garçon attachant. Il vous plairait.

— Il est hors de question que je mette un élève en danger, encore moins celui de James et Lily.

— Il est déjà en danger. Je suis plutôt venu vous demander de le protéger.

— Qu'est-ce qui le menace exactement ? demanda Remus d'un ton brusquement soupçonneux.

— Les deux précédents enseignants en défense se sont révélés malhonnêtes…

— Il vous suffira d'embaucher un enseignant de confiance, objecta Remus.

— Si vous êtes coupé du monde magique depuis des années, je suppose que vous ignorez les événements du début de la semaine. »

Le directeur laissa planer un silence. Contrairement ce qu'il semblait attendre, Remus ne reprit pas la parole. Le vieux sorcier finit par sortir de ses robes une édition de la gazette du sorcier.

Dumbledore tendit le journal au loup-garou qui l'attrapa avec un regard interrogateur. Remus allait demander la page à consulter, mais pâlit en découvrant la une de la gazette.

« C-comment a t-il fait ? balbutia-t-il.

— Je dois vous avouer que je n'en aucune idée, mais ce n'est le plus important pour le moment. Il cherche à mettre la main sur Harry. Sans doute pour venger Tom. J'ai besoin d'un enseignant de défense qualifié. Qui connaisse les méthodes de Sirius Black

— Si je le connaissais vraiment, nous n'en serions pas là, marmonna Remus d'une voix faible.

— Alors au moins un duelliste qui connaisse parfaitement le château et qui n'hésitera pas à lever la baguette pour défendre Harry contre ce mangemort. »

* * *

Finalement j'ai placé deux fois le thème \o/ La malédiction de la lycanthropie et celle des professeurs de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Non n'applaudissez pas svp, vous allez me faire rougir O:)

Enfin, l'OS vous paraît crédible ?


	55. Rebâtir Poudlard

Hello ! :)

Cet OS a été écrit au départ pour mon amie nesache. Elle voulait que je ressuscite Remus. Coup de chance j'ai eu des idées grâce au Forum Francophone (FoF) qui proposait des thèmes d'univers alternatifs. Le texte répond aux thèmes "Fix-it" ( = répare en anglais) et "guerre"

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je ne détiens pas les droits sur l'univers ou les personnages.

Voilà voilà

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rebâtir Poudlard :

La réhabilitation du château s'était avérée plus complexe que prévue. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, les protections magiques avaient été hautement sollicitées. De puissants maléfices et de la magie noire avaient perturbé l'architecture enchantée.

Les enseignants et les volontaires s'étaient courageusement attelés à reconstruction. Les murs et les plafonds ensorcelés étaient étudiés un par un. Souvent, il fallait consolider ou désactiver voir briser la structure affaiblie puis l'enchanter à nouveau.

Remus avait survécu à cette bataille par un miracle qu'il n'expliquait toujours pas. Il partageait son temps entre la maison de sa belle-mère Andromeda et l'antique château. Le loup-garou était tout aussi occupé que son épouse Nymphadora, elle aussi miraculée de guerre.

Pendant les travaux de Poudlard, le lycanthrope s'était très vite rapproché de son ancien professeur et collègue Filius Flitwick. Ils associèrent leurs talents respectifs et se plongèrent dans les manuels d'architecture magiques pour sécuriser la structure du château. La tâche était ardue mais l'entente des deux hommes les rendaient efficaces.

Un elfe se matérialisa à leur côté alors qu'ils entamaient le diagnostic d'une clef de voûte proche de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Le petit être tendit une enveloppe parcheminée à Remus. Le loup-garou remercia en elfe en souriant puis décacheta la lettre avec curiosité.

 _Bonjour Remus,_

 _Je vous sais très occupé au côté de ce cher Filius, mais auriez-vous quelques minutes pour prendre le thé à 5 pm ?_

 _En espérant que vous pourrez vous libérer_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _PS : J'aime les chardons._

Filius et Remus échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules et demanda à l'elfe de confirmer sa présence auprès de la directrice pour le thé.

Après la disparition de la créature, les deux hommes spéculèrent sur la raison de cette entrevue. Filius supposa que la directrice voulait rémunérer le travail considérable que Remus fournissait bénévolement dans la reconstruction de l'école.

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, Remus proposa à son aîné de se replonger dans l'architecture. Il prit juste soin d'ensorceler sa montre pour qu'elle chante un air de cornemuse vingt minutes avant le rendez-vous.

Les deux mages reportèrent leur attention sur la voûte. Une arche semblait endommagée. Deux explosions l'avaient touchée. Ils s'employèrent à sonder la structure pour déceler des dégâts internes. Leurs sortilèges d'analyse confirmèrent leurs craintes. La voûte avait été détériorée en profondeur. Les lignes magiques qui orientaient les descentes de charges étaient trop perturbées pour qu'un ajustement suffise.

Remus réprima un soupir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. D'un sortilège d'attraction, il attira de lourds madriers de chêne. Heureusement les sifflotements du directeur de Serdaigle lui rendirent le sourire.

Les madriers s'assemblèrent un par un, guidés par des coups de baguette assurés. Avec la pratique, la procédure devenait bien rodée. En quelques minutes, ils montèrent la structure en bois de sorte qu'elle épouse et soutienne la voûte. Quelques sortilèges furent nécessaires pour renforcer les assemblages.

Filius sortit un balai miniaturisé de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille habituelle puis s'éleva doucement dans les hauteurs. Remus se coordonna aussitôt avec lui, prêt à réagir pour le protéger en cas d'effondrement.

Le Serdaigle désactiva une par une les lignes de descente de charges. Il observa une pause entre chaque sortilège pour évaluer la réaction de la voûte. La structure en chêne gémit sous le poids, mais fit son office et retint les lourdes pierres. Filius répara l'arche avec délicatesse, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Remus. Quand ce fut fait, les deux mages enchantèrent à nouveau la voûte.

Filius redescendit joyeusement vers son ancien élève.

« Vous voyez Remus, il n'y a que les Gryffondor qui provoquent des chutes de pierres, taquina-t-il.

— Je proteste. Les dégâts étaient très différents, répondit Remus faussement indigné.

— Tse tse tse, j'affecte dix points à ma maison pour la réparation de cette voûte. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'une musique irlandaise se fasse entendre.

« Allez-y, je démonte la structure en bois, déclara Filius.

— Vous êtes sûr que…

— Bien sûr ! Ce sera l'affaire d'un instant et ensuite je file m'accorder un thé et des scones dans les cuisines. Nous reprendrons quand vous reviendrez. »

Remus acquiesça et s'éloigna en direction du bureau directorial. La gargouille s'écarta lorsqu'elle entendit le mot de passe « chardon ». Le lycanthrope frappa à la porte et entra dès que la voix fatiguée de la directrice l'y invita.

« Ah Remus, soupira-t-elle. Voulez-vous du thé ?

— Avec plaisir mais sans biscuit au gingembre, répondit-il.

— Remus, suis-je vraiment la seule à apprécier ces délicieux biscuits ?

— Ils manquent hélas de chocolat pour me plaire, expliqua le loup-garou amusé. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Tout d'abord, prendre des nouvelles d'un ami. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt mais je suis débordée. Et comme Filius et vous êtes assez indépendants, je n'ai pas pris la peine de suivre vos progrès. Comment est-ce que vous vous en sortez ?

— Nous avançons assez bien en fait. Le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont désormais sûrs. Il nous reste le second et les sous-sols. Heureusement les combats ne sont pas déroulés dans la totalité du château. Avec Filius nous avons trouvé un bon rythme.

— Justement il n'y a que deux semaines que vous êtes sorti de Ste-Mangouste. Est-ce que ce n'est pas au contraire un rythme trop rapide ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Rassurez-vous, je vais très bien.

— Vous avez tout de même passé cinq semaines dans le coma. Tout comme Nymphadora.

— Nous sommes parfaitement rétablis.

— D'ailleurs pouvez-vous me donner quelques précisions sur votre convalescence. Les rares explications que j'ai arrachées aux guérisseurs étaient assez…

— Confuses ?

— C'est bien le mot.

— Bellatrix a infligé un avada à Tonks. Pourtant cela n'a pas fonctionné. Les guérisseurs ont supposé que Bellatrix devait être épuisée par les combats, ce qui a atténué le maléfice. Apparemment les liens du sang auraient pu aider à la protéger, mais au final nous ne savons pas.

— Bien, l'essentiel est là. Nymphadora est vivante.

— Exact.

— Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plongé dans le coma ?

— Un autre avada. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est le visage d'Antonin Dolohov. Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment il a échoué. Je devais aussi mourir et finalement je m'en suis sorti également avec un simple coma.

— Les guérisseurs avaient des hypothèses ?

— Pas vraiment. J'en ai parlé avec beaucoup de monde. La dernière supposition en date est celle de Miss Lovegood. Elle semble que seule la volonté d'un maître de la Mort aurait pu détourner les Moires de leur rôle. Comment a-t-elle formulé cela ? Seul le maître de la Mort possède le pouvoir de retenir Atropos et de permettre à Lachésis de dérouler le fil de la vie vers une nouvelle voie.

— Un maître de la Mort » répéta McGonagall incrédule.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aperçurent le regard amusé du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui feignait de somnoler dans son cadre.

« Enfin, pour en revenir à des sujets que nous maîtrisons, comment vous en sortez-vous ? demanda Remus. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

— Vous réalisez déjà des missions capitales Remus je vous en remercie. Le ministère a enfin débloqué des fonds pour nous aider. Quelques grandes familles sorcières ont consenti à faire des dons en Gallions et quelques nouveaux elfes. Je vais d'ailleurs pourvoir vous rémunérer, en tant qu'enchanteur.

— Ce n'est…

— Ce n'est pas négociable Remus, s'agaça la directrice. L'architecture magique est un métier hautement qualifié et vous le réalisez avec brio. Sans compter les maléfices et les artefacts laissés par ces affreux Carrow dont vous nous avez débarrassés. Votre modestie ne m'intéresse pas. Acceptez !

— Bien, admit Remus à contrecœur. Sinon Hermione a évoqué une nouvelle matière au programme de Poudlard. Vous avez réussi à organiser ça ?

— C'est exact, un cours de découverte des civilisations sorcières, moldues et quelques autres créatures pensantes. Il sera obligatoire pendant les deux premières années.

— Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Cette jeune fille ira loin.

— Très loin » approuva McGonagall en réprimant difficilement sa fierté.

La directrice dévora deux biscuits en s'autorisant un ronronnement.

« Par contre les négociations avec les espèces de la forêt n'avancent pas, reprit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui bloque ? L'intégration du petit frère d'Hagrid ?

— Il occupe un espace considérable que les Centaures revendiquent.

— Les Acromentules ont subi de lourdes pertes, pouvons-nous le déplacer sur leur territoire.

— Hélas, non ! Ces horribles bestioles n'obéissent plus à Hagrid. Elle serait bien capable de l'attaquer pour le manger. Jusqu'ici Hagrid nous servait de médiateur avec les Centaures.

— Qu'en pense Firenze ? Il a pourtant été réintégré dans le troupeau.

— Heureusement qu'il est là. C'est le seul qui nous permet de maintenir le dialogue.

— J'irai lui parler. Ma condition me permet de mieux appréhender la nature et donc d'interagir avec les Centaures. »

La directrice opina, mais préférait ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

« Je commence aussi à réfléchir au renouvellement de l'équipe professorale.

— Le renouvellement ? demanda Remus avec nostalgie. Pourtant il n'y a que les Carrow a remplacer ?

— Horace Slughorn et Pomona ont tous les deux voulu démissionner. Horace a été secoué par notre duel contre Voldemort. Quant à Pomona, elle a été sérieusement blessée. J'ai réussi à les persuader de rester un ou deux ans de plus. Je ne pouvais pas perdre deux directeurs de maison, alors que je dois moi-même renoncer à diriger la maison Gryffondor. Je garde tout de même les cours de métamorphose. Contrairement à Albus et à... Severus, je n'ai pas d'obligations extérieures. »

Remus n'osa commenter. Il est vrai que l'enseignement à temps complet était incompatible avec des responsabilités au Magenmagot et de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et pire avec la position de lieutenant de Voldemort.

« Qui vous remplacera à la tête de Gryffondor ?

— Je l'ignore encore. Nous n'avons plus d'anciens Gryffondor. Charity était la seule à fréquenter notre maison. Horace est aussi le seul représentant de Serpentard. Merlin merci, Bathsheda Blabbling va reprendre progressivement les Poufsouffle. Pomona cherchera un apprenti ou un botaniste intéressé quand Ste-Mangouste la laissera sortir.

— Avez-vous pensé à Neville Londubat ? En plus, c'est un Gryffondor.

— Vis-à-vis de la botanique, il serait parfait, mais il est un peu jeune pour diriger les Gryffondor.

— Mais il a leur respect et il est modéré. Nul doute qu'il s'opposera farouchement à la probable stigmatisation des Serpentard.

— Vous aussi vous pensez que cela va arriver. Je soupçonne que c'était l'un des motifs d'Horace pour reprendre sa retraite.

— Comment l'avez-vous convaincu de revenir ?

— Il y aura plusieurs héros de guerre à la rentrée. Hermione et Neville ont demandé le redoublement. Horace espère qu'Harry et Ron reviendront également. »

Remus eut un sourire en coin mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La directrice savait tout comme lui qu'Harry et Ron songeait à intégrer directement le département des aurors.

« Sinon Argus Rusard est parti en début de semaine. Même s'il ne l'admettait jamais, il appréciait Poudlard. L'état du château et le traumatisme des combats l'ont fait fuir.

— Avez-vous des pistes pour son successeur ?

— J'ai proposé à Gawain Robard de donner la priorité à un auror rendu inapte au service. J'en rencontre deux demain.

— Voilà qui s'arrange, s'enthousiasma Remus. Enfin pas pour les étudiants. Un pisteur professionnel qui sévira dans les couloirs. Quelle horreur !

— Remus voyons, le rabroua la directrice. Votre côté maraudeur resurgit un peu trop par moment.

— Toutes mes excuses » répondit-il avec un air qui se voulait innocent.

La sévère directrice ne parvint pas à réprimer son hilarité et éclata de rire, pendant que son ancien élève se contentait d'un sourire amusé.

« Pour autant, j'appréciais aussi votre côté enseignant, dit-elle après avoir retrouvé son souffle. C'est le dernier point que je voulais aborder avec vous. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de reprendre votre ancien poste ?

— Minerva, je suis très touché par votre proposition, mais la malédiction…

— La malédiction sur le poste s'est éteinte avec son lanceur. Filius, Horace et moi avons vérifié.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, mais je ne parlais pas de cette malédiction.

— Horace vous préparera la potion Tue-Loup sans soucis.

— La question n'est pas là. La dernière fois, ma condition avait été passée sous le silence. Aujourd'hui je suis un loup-garou officiel dont le nom a été placardé partout pendant cette terrible année.

— Et aujourd'hui c'est un héros de guerre qui revient, un combattant qui a défendu nos élèves.

— Non Minerva. Personne n'acceptera. »

La directrice McGonagall s'agaça de tant de résistance. Elle savait que Remus avait adoré cette année d'enseignement. Mieux il avait été excellent. Elle ignora le ricanement discret de Phineas.

« Albus ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le portrait de son ancien mentor. Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre qu'il est brillant en tant que professeur ?

— Je n'ai pas convaincu notre jeune ami, répondit l'ancien directeur en souriant. Je l'ai persuadé.

— Je suis revenu pour protéger Harry de Sirius. Albus a tenté de me recruter à plusieurs reprises. Il a fallu cette fameuse évasion pour que je prenne le risque de…

— Il n'y a pas eu d'accident, coupa Minerva agacée.

— Il était moins une.

— Vous avez toujours été un excellent élève Remus, intervint Albus. Vous apprenez de vos erreurs. Nous savons et vous savez au fond de vous que cet accident ne se reproduira pas. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il ne parviendrait à rien sur le terrain de la logique face à l'argumentaire de Dumbledore.

« C'est l'amour et l'altruisme qui vous ont fait revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Harry n'est plus en danger. Il va enfin pouvoir mener sa vie en sécurité.

— Potter est peut-être en sécurité, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les élèves, intervint une voix revêche.

— Bonsoir Severus, salua diplomatiquement Remus.

— Qui protégera mes Serpentard quand les Gryffondor se feront justice ? Slughorn ? Laissez-moi rire.

— Voyons Severus, les Gryffondor…

— C'est déjà arrivé une fois Lupin, grogna le portrait. En 1981 et 1982 juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était ma première année d'enseignement. Les Serpentard se faisaient harceler sans relâche. C'était la vengeance des justes, précisa-t-il ironiquement. Bien entendu, les Gryffondor concernés n'avaient jamais levé la baguette auparavant pour défendre les étudiants Nés-Moldus.

— Remus, appela doucement le portrait de Dumbeldore. Les Gryffondor auront besoin d'un symbole fort pour les canaliser. Par ailleurs, tous les élèves auront besoin de quelqu'un capable de leur enseigner l'éthique derrière l'utilisation de la magie au lieu d'énumérer une liste de sortilèges prohibés.

— Donc vous ne voulez pas seulement que je sois uniquement le professeur de défense, mais aussi le directeur de Gryffondor, conclut Remus légèrement pâle. Vous savez je suis censé assumer une vie de famille.

— Tout est arrangé, répondit Miverva. J'ai réservé un vaste appartement pour vous trois. J'ai jugé bon de prendre un qui soit à proximité de l'infirmerie. Cette pauvre Nymphadora est tellement maladroite. À sa demande il est assez proche des cuisines.

— Un instant, s'alarma Remus. Vous avez déjà tout organisé avec Dora ? »

Un éclat de rire s'éleva d'un autre portrait.

« Mon arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille a du caractère. Je n'aimerais pas lui expliquer qu'elle devra faire une croix sur le magnifique appartement qu'elle décore en ce moment même. Si j'étais vous, j'accepterais prudemment plutôt que de risquer son courroux. »

* * *

Heureusement que les directeurs de Serpentard sont là pour mettre l'ambiance dans le bureau directorial :D

Voilà c'était le deuxième OS sur Remus. Heureusement qu'il accepte dans les deux cas. Enfin là, il n'a vraiment pas le choix O:)

A bientôt !


End file.
